


Pink Strip

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birth/Delivery, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gilly and Sansa are besties, Idiots in Love, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Pining, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Five weeks after Sam & Gilly's wedding, Sansa makes a discovery





	1. 5 Weeks

“Oh, you stupid bitch,” Sansa muttered under her breath.  

She picked up the pregnancy test, praying the pink strip would fade, or show any indication that she wasn’t really pregnant, but it was no use. This was the fourth test she’d taken, and they were all positive. 

“Fuck!” 

Sansa sat on the edge of her bathtub, head in her hands. “How did I let this happen?” 

She shook her head, remembering exactly how it happened. 

It was the night of her best friend’s wedding, five weeks earlier. She’d met the best man before, at the groom’s graduation, and thought he was cute then. Back then, they’d made out, but that was it, and they only talked sporadically once he went back to Toronto. 

The week of Sam and Gilly’s wedding, though… Their attraction was undeniable. It came to a head after Sansa and Jon had taken at least six shots of whiskey together, combined with whatever else was served at the reception, and they fell into bed, no protection, and with little recollection the next morning. 

Sansa was on the pill, but the week of the wedding had been so crazy, she’d gotten a little lax about it, and she took it on faith when Jon mumbled that he was pretty sure he’d used a condom. 

She’d been throwing up every morning at 8 on the dot for the last week, and when her period didn’t show up, she knew her worst nightmare had come true.

She knew he had a girlfriend, she’d seen her photos on his Facebook after Sam’s graduation. Gilly confided in her that Sam hated Val, and wanted the two of them to break up. It sounded like Jon was pretty unhappy as well, which made her feel a little less guilty after they slept together. But now, there was a baby. 

Sansa was 28, she had a stable job that paid her well, and she loved the studio she’d been renting in Brooklyn for years. But a baby? That’s not something she envisioned for at least five years. 

She checked her watch, and sighed. It was almost 6, Gilly would be home in 20 minutes. Sansa grabbed her coat and ran out the door. 

“Sansa? What’s wrong?” 

Gilly walked up to her oldest friend slowly; Sansa had waited on her doorstep for her to come home exactly once before, and it’s when she found out her mother had cancer. 

Sansa’s face crumpled as Gilly sat next to her, and she buried her face in her friend’s jacket, sobbing. 

“Sansa, oh my god, what’s going on?” Gilly stood, and pulled Sansa to her feet slowly. “Let’s talk about it inside, hmm?” 

Sansa sniffled loudly, and nodded, taking the hand Gilly stretched out. She settled on the sofa while Gilly made tea, and when she brought it over, Sansa finally started speaking. 

“Gilly… I’m pregnant,” she whispered. 

Gilly was the level-headed one of the pair; she always knew what to say to comfort Sansa, how to talk her down, how to get her refocused. But for the first time in their almost 20-year friendship, she was speechless. 

Sansa started crying again, and Gilly moved to sit next to her, wrapping her arms around her weeping friend. She kissed the top of Sansa’s head and ran her fingers through her hair; that was Gilly’s secret weapon, when Sansa couldn’t be consoled, it was the final tool in her arsenal. 

This time, though, it made Sansa cry even harder; it reminded her of her mother, who’d died two years earlier. All she wanted was for her mom to take her in her arms and tell her everything would be alright.

When Sansa’s sobbing came perilously close to hyperventilating, Gilly got up and knelt in front of her, taking her face in her hands. “Sansa, you need to breathe. Come on, breathe slowly, in through your nose, out through your mouth.” Sansa hiccupped, and tried to follow with Gilly’s breathing pattern. 

“There, that’s better,” Gilly soothed, when Sansa’s breathing finally steadied.

“Gilly,” Sansa whispered, “What am I gonna do?” 

Gilly sat back next to her on the sofa. “I don’t know, Sans, I really don’t. It’s Jon’s, right?” 

Sansa nodded slowly. “We were so drunk, it was after the wedding, we couldn’t find a condom but assumed we used one.” 

Gilly shook her head. “What do you want to do?” 

“I… I think I want to keep it.” Sansa was as surprised as Gilly at her answer. 

“Really?” 

“I mean, I have a really good job that pays me six figures, I’d probably have to move, but maybe I could find a slightly bigger unit in my building…”

“What about Jon?” 

Sansa moaned. “Please don’t remind me. I have no idea what to do about that. I need to spend time thinking about it.” 

They sat in silence for a while, clutching each other’s hands while Sansa sniffled. She rested her head on Gilly’s shoulder, and Gilly wrapped her arm around her shoulders. 

“I’m right here with you, you know that, right?” Gilly murmured. 

Sansa lifted her head a bit so she could look at Gilly better. “I do, Gills, thank you.” 

Just then, they heard Sam’s key turning in the lock. “Gilly, please don’t tell Sam. Jon’s his best friend, he’ll tell him!” Gilly started to protest, but quieted as Sam came in. 

“What’s going on here? Everything alright?” Sam asked. 

“Sansa’s just having a rough day, honey. I think we’re going to order pizza and watch a movie.” 

Sam walked over to give Sansa a hug, wrapping her up in his arms, and Sansa felt herself tearing up again. “Whatever’s wrong, Sans, I’m sure it’ll work out.” 

Sansa kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Sam, I certainly hope so.”   

_ How is everything going to be alright when I’m pregnant with your best friend’s baby?! _


	2. 6 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa makes a to-do list to keep from freaking out

“Congratulations! You are 6 weeks pregnant, and your baby is the size of a lentil.”

 

“Jesus,” Sansa muttered under her breath.

She scrolled through information about the baby’s development, until she felt her stomach lurch and twist and boil, and she threw up for the third time that day.

She clutched her desk, mostly dry heaving once the small bit of ginger tea she’d managed to choke down had been expelled. “Fuck!” Sansa cried softly, as tears covered her cheeks. 

_ Why did I even come in today? Oh right, because I got pregnant and now I need the money. _

Sansa took a couple deep breaths before emerging from behind her desk.

_ Thank god I have my own office. _

She popped some gum into her mouth and sprayed febreeze, praying nobody would notice.

“You ok, Sans?” Margaery poked her head in the door of Sansa’s office.

“Yeah, just tired.” It wasn't a total lie, Sansa had barely slept the night before. Gilly insisted she sleep on their sofa; she knew her friend well enough to know she shouldn't be alone at a moment like that.

“Are you sure? Your eyes are pretty red.”

“I’m fine Marg,” Sansa snapped before softening. “I’m sorry, I didn't sleep much last night.”

Margaery seemed unconvinced, but unwilling to push the subject. “If you need anything, let me know, okay?” 

“Thanks, babe. I will.”

Margaery went back to her office, leaving Sansa to her thoughts. There was work to be done, but she had to get her head on straight first, before the panic wrapped around her heart sent her into another round of tears.

 

_ Alright, Gilly said to make a plan. Making plans is better than wallowing _ . 

First, she set an appointment with her OB-GYN, Dr. Luwin, for the next day. She emailed her accountant, asking for an overview of her finances and assets, and she started browsing apartments near Sam & Gilly’s townhouse. 

Sam came from old money, and the townhouse was a gift from his parents. Sansa laughed lightly, thinking of their conversation last night. Gilly had made the point that if she moved close to them, she and Sam could watch the baby much easier whenever Sansa needed a night off. 

_ Do parents even get nights off? My mom never stopped worrying about us, even as we got older _ .

She made a list of apartments to check out, making a mental note that being closer to work would be better for the baby as well.

_ Holy shit, this is really happening. _

 

Sansa grabbed her phone, and called Gilly. 

“I’m freaking out. I can’t breathe, I think I need to go home.” 

“Sansa, you have to work, you’re going to have to work even harder from now on. Did you work on a list?”

“Yeah, I got an appointment for tomorrow at 2, and I’m looking at apartments near you guys…” 

“Good. I’ll be at the appointment with you, and this weekend, we’ll look at units. You can do this, Sansa. You’re not alone.”

Of course Gilly was being level-headed about this. She attacked everything the same way: make a plan, check the boxes one at a time. 

Sansa was more of a “free spirit” as her mother used to say. She’d fallen into sales almost accidentally, and was as surprised as everyone else that she proved to be excellent at building personal connections. The CEO of Arryn Inc., Lysa Arryn, took notice of her early, and after Sansa had risen through the ranks, Lysa pulled her aside and offered her two choices: to continue in sales, or to take on the new challenge of account management. 

For Sansa, the choice had been easy. No sales quota pressure, a better work-life balance, handling client needs instead of hunting for new prospects. Sure, she missed the commission, but she was still making close to 200k a year handling their biggest clients, and that suited her just fine. 

She became close to Margaery after leaving sales; they’d been each other’s biggest competition, and weren’t friendly outside of the office until that pressure was removed. 

_ Shit. She’s going to put the pieces together sooner than later.  _

Sansa did a couple hours’ worth of work before heading out to grab lunch and take a quick stroll to clear her head. 

 

She wound up walking by a kids boutique, and found herself staring at the display in the window. It was a little play area, with a teepee and a shag rug, and a super soft-looking rocking horse. 

Against her better judgment, she made her way inside. The sensory overload was almost immediate; there were toys  _ everywhere _ , and clothes and accessories and gadgets, and the whole thing made her head spin. 

Sansa wandered into the baby area, and found her eyes getting misty as she picked up tiny baby clothes, imagining her baby wearing them. 

_ I hope you’re a girl, little one _ .  _ Maybe I’ll name you after my mama.  _

A clerk walked up just then, startling her out of her reverie. “Anything I can help you with today, ma’am?” 

Sansa shook her head, and murmured, “No, I… I’m just looking.” 

The woman nodded knowingly. “Too soon to get your hopes up?” 

Sansa’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve seen that look so many times, and it’s almost always the look of a woman who just took a pregnancy test, and is waiting for the first appointment.” 

Sansa chuckled. “Well, you got me there.” 

“How far along?” 

“Six weeks. My first appointment is tomorrow.” 

“Well, my name is Jeyne, and I’m the manager. You come back if it all works out, okay? I’ll be more than happy to help get you all set up.”

Sansa smiled widely for the first time since that first test turned pink. 

“Thank you, Jeyne, that’s really sweet. I’ll be sure to come back, should it all go smoothly.” 

_ Maybe this won’t be such a bad thing after all _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed and so grateful for the positive response the first chapter got. Thank you all so much! 
> 
> I know every woman handles pregnancy "scares"/unplanned pregnancies differently, I'm writing Sansa's reactions as similar to when I had a scare a couple years ago, and how my best friend reacted to it was very similar to Gilly. Thank you all again for the love!
> 
> asongforjonsa.tumblr.com


	3. 6 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Gilly head to the doctor

“Sansa Stark?”

Sansa grimaced, and grabbed Gilly’s hand. “That’s me,” she murmured, and they made their way back to her OBGYN’s office.

Gilly chattered away as they weighed Sansa, took her heart rate, and drew blood, for which Sansa was immensely grateful. It took her mind off of how desperately she needed to pee.

Once she got settled on the exam table, Gilly quieted down, taking in all the baby stuff around them. She picked up the model that showed a baby’s positioning, and the baby promptly fell out, making Sansa burst out laughing. Gilly scrambled to get it back into place as Dr. Luwin and his technician came in the room.

Sansa loved Dr. Luwin; she’d been seeing him since she moved to the city at 18 to attend NYU. He was sweet and reassuring, and not at all judgmental when she came to him at 21 fearing she had herpes. It had just been a scare, but he reminded her gently to always use protection.

_I guess I should’ve listened._

“Well, Sansa, it’s lovely to see you!” Dr. Luwin came in and gently took her hand in his, smiling warmly.

“Hi, Dr. Luwin, good to see you,” Sansa replied with a smile. “This is my best friend, Gilly.” Dr. Luwin greeted Gilly just as warmly, before beginning to look through Sansa’s chart.

“So, let’s see here. You believe conception occurred on September 23rd?”

Sansa nodded. “It had to have been then.”

“You’ve taken a home pregnancy test?”

“More like four home pregnancy tests,” she said with a chuckle.

“Alright, so it looks like they’ve already drawn blood to check your hormone levels, but we can still proceed with the ultrasound, if you haven’t used the bathroom in the last two hours.”

Gilly let out a laugh. “She hasn’t, and she’s dying to!” Dr. Luwin chuckled, and settled in to start the exam. Gilly hovered next to Sansa and held her hand.

“So, Sansa, how’s work going?” Dr. Luwin asked as he inserted the wand. Sansa winced slightly, but talked through it. “It’s going fine, I have a new client who’s really giving me a hard time but I like the challenge-”

Sansa cut herself off mid-sentence as the monitor started to make a new noise.

“Was that…?” Gilly whispered.

Dr. Luwin nodded. “Yep, there’s a faint heartbeat. Congratulations, Sansa! We’ll of course do another in-”

Gilly burst into tears, interrupting Sansa’s poor doctor, while she sat there in shock. She found herself smiling slightly, and her own eyes started to fill with tears.

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

The doctor stood and washed his hands before making his way to Sansa’s side. He rested his hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright, dear? We can certainly talk about options.”

Sansa looked up at him, and a couple of tears fell onto her cheeks as she smiled a little more broadly. “Yes, Dr. Luwin, thank you. I’m just a little stunned, is all. But this is a good thing.”

Dr. Luwin smiled. “Well, in that case, let me walk you through the rest of the information. The next six weeks will be crucial for your baby’s development. I’m estimating your due date for June 16th.”

 

~~~

 

Sansa let out a heaving sigh as she closed the door to her apartment, grateful to have had the foresight to request the remainder of the day off. She wandered over to her sofa, sitting in a daze.

She closed her eyes, and rested a hand on her stomach, humming softly. She tried to calm her mind, but the swirling vortex of emotions and questions and concerns refused to be silent.

_I’m so happy you’re in there, little one. But how am I going to do this? Do I tell Jon? How do I tell my family? Gods, I wish Mama were still alive. She would’ve been so happy. How will Sam react? It’s his best friend’s baby, he’ll want to tell him…_

With that last thought, Sansa’s eyes popped open and she reached for her laptop. She needed to learn more about Jon, before she made her final decision.

Her heart sank as she scrolled through his Facebook, seeing photo after photo of him looking happy, with his arms around a gorgeous blond-haired woman. She knew he worked in finance, he’d talked about it the night of the wedding, before everything got so hazy. He hadn’t mentioned Val, but it was right there on his Facebook. Sober Sansa knew and cared, but Drunk Sansa didn’t.

She kept scrolling, seeing photos of him on vacation with Val, at concerts with her, cooking with her. Hardly any of these were his photos, they were all ones she’d tagged him in. She clicked over to her page, and was overcome when she saw the profile picture she’d chosen: the two lovers, staring into each other's eyes adoringly.

_That’s it. I’m not telling him. And Sam can’t either._

Sansa felt stronger, and tougher, for having come to a conclusion. She could do this, she was strong and brave and would be a kickass mom. She started going through Craigslist again, and finalized her list of units to check out over the weekend. Then she started an Amazon list of baby essentials, and a Pinterest board for the nursery. Gilly was right, the busier she kept herself, the less time she had to overthink and get scared.

 _I can do this_.


	4. 9 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery have a heart-to-heart

“At 9 weeks pregnant, your baby is the size of a cherry!” 

 

Sansa burst out laughing as she read that sentence, thinking about the cherry pie she had waiting for her at home. 

She had been craving cherry pie for days, and finally caved just the previous night. With her appetite being so off, she decided to throw her nutrition plan out the window, if only for a couple of days. Dr. Luwin told her that she should expect to gain around 25 lbs, and to let herself indulge occasionally. 

Margaery stepped into the office. “Hey, do you want to get lunch?”

Sansa paused. It had been immensely difficult keeping the pregnancy from Marg, especially considering her “work wife” was so damn perceptive. 

_ She has to know something is off… If I say no to lunch one more time, she’s not gonna let it go. _

Sansa plastered a smile on her face. “Sure!” 

Marg smiled brightly, and reached for Sansa’s hand, pulling her out from behind the desk. They walked past their boss Lysa, and complimented her shoes before heading outside.

Marg kept her arm looped through Sansa’s as they strolled. “Good call complimenting those hideous things,” Marg giggled. 

Sansa chuckled nervously. She knew she had to come clean during lunch, there was no way around it. “Um, could we get pizza? I’m really craving it.” 

Marg stopped walking, much to the chagrin of the pedestrians behind them. She turned to face Sansa with her right eyebrow raised higher than Sansa had even seen it.

“Sansa Stark,” Margaery whisper-yelled, “Are you… are you  _ pregnant _ ?!”

Sansa looked at the ground quickly before nodding and grabbing Marg’s hand. “Not here, okay? Not so close to the office.”

Marg nodded silently, her mouth still open, and started walking behind Sansa, clutching her hand like it was the only thing tethering her to the ground.

They settled on a pizza spot six blocks away, and Sansa started drooling as soon as they walked in. The heavenly scent of cheese and sauce and pepperoni wafted around her, and she closed her eyes to let herself inhale happily.

“See, this is how I knew you were pregnant,” Margaery muttered as she dragged Sansa to the register. “Can you get this girl some pizza before she dies?”

Sansa burst out laughing, and shot the cashier, who could not have been more than 19, an apologetic look. “Um, I’ll have the 12 inch with pepperoni and sausage and green peppers and mushrooms and extra cheese.”

Marg’s eyebrow raised even higher than it had before, and she snarked, “Anything else, Miss Pac-Man?” Sansa elbowed her in the gut with a chuckle. “A large Pepsi, please.”

“You know you’re gonna have massive heartburn after all that, right? My sister-in-law had insane heartburn all through her pregnancy.”

Sansa groaned as they slid into a booth with their food. “I guess we should stop for some Pepto Bismol, there’s no way I’ll eat all of this but better safe than sorry.”

Sansa tucked into her first slice, and let out a quiet moan as the decadence hit her lips. She closed her eyes again, relishing the different flavors. When she opened her eyes, she found her work wife eyeing her carefully.

“What?!” Sansa hissed. “This is the first food I’ve been excited about in…”

“Two months?” Marg guessed. Sansa stared at her. “How…?”

“Well, you’ve been acting weird for about a month. Nobody else has noticed as far as I know, but I could tell. You’ve been eating bland food like someone with a stomach bug, you threw up once a day for at least two weeks, and I’ve definitely heard you crying in the office when you thought everyone else had left.”

Sansa swallowed her pizza slowly. “Wow, you really do know me well.”

Margaery chuckled lightly, before growing serious again. “Sansa, why didn’t you tell me? You’re one of my best friends, I hope you didn’t think I would judge you.”

Sansa shook her head quickly. “No, Marg, of course not! I just… I was in such shock for the first week after I found out. And I’m still scared something might happen, you know? You were going to be the first person I told as soon as I hit 12 weeks.”

Margaery nodded, poking at her salad. “I get it. I want to be here for you, you know that, right? Anything you need.”

Sansa put down her pizza and took Marg’s hand. She felt her eyes watering, as she peered into Marg’s. “Thank you. I know that, and I’m so glad you figured it out. I’ve been  _ dying _ to tell you!”

Margaery scooted over to sit next to her friend, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Sansa rested her head against her, and sighed happily. Marg kissed her hair, and jokingly picked up a piece of Sansa’s pizza, pretending to feed it to her. They dissolved into giggles, and Sansa blinked her tears away.

They spent the rest of lunch chatting about Sansa’s plans. Marg didn’t ask who the father was, as she could tell Sansa wasn’t ready to discuss it yet. They talked about the apartment Sansa picked out, and how it was two blocks from Sam and Gilly’s townhouse, with exposed brick and two bedrooms, and the ideas Sansa had on how she wanted to decorate it. Sansa happily took Marg up on her offer of helping her move, and they browsed Pinterest for some nursery ideas. 

By the time they left, both women felt like weights had been lifted off their shoulders. Margaery was happy to be in the loop and supporting her friend, and Sansa was happy to have the support and love. 

They talked happily on their way back to the office, stopping for Pepto Bismol per Sansa’s request, and were almost back to the building when they ran smack into Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and support mean so much to me, thank you all for reading!!!


	5. 9 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is shook as all hell

It took Sansa a second to recover from the shock of physically colliding with another person, and when she regained her footing, she almost fell over from seeing his face. 

“Sansa! Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Sansa nodded, and tried to figure out how she could subtly pinch herself to make sure this wasn’t some kind of nightmare.

_ No such luck _ .

Margaery, sensing Sansa’s shock and sudden weirdness, stuck her hand in Jon’s face. “Hi, Margaery Tyrell, I’m Sansa’s coworker. And you are?”

Jon finally took his eyes off Sansa and he shook Marg’s hand. “Uh, Jon Snow. I was the best man at Sam and Gilly’s wedding.”

Margaery squinted her eyes a little bit, and shot Sansa a  _ look _ . Sansa shook her head subtly, praying Jon wouldn’t notice. “What brings you to our fair city, Jon?” Marg asked as breezily as possible.

“I’m here for work, we have a conference. I brought my, uh, my girlfriend Val with me. She… she wanted to go shopping and catch some shows.” Jon was stammering, and he had resumed staring at Sansa’s face. Sansa stared right back, and prayed he wouldn’t be able to detect the blush creeping over her cheeks as she thought of the last time they’d stared into each other’s eyes.

Marg interrupted by clearing her throat. “Well that’s lovely, I hope you enjoy the city. Sansa, we’d better get back to work.” She grabbed Sansa’s arm, and started to walk away, dragging her friend with her.

“Nice to see you, Jon,” Sansa murmured as she passed him. “You too, Sansa,” she heard him call softly.

 

~~~

 

After fending off Margaery’s questions, Sansa mumbled an excuse to her boss about not feeling well and needing the afternoon. 

_ What’s that word I heard some teenager say? Shook? Yep, that’s me, I’m shook as hell. Gods, I feel old. _

Sansa pressed her back against the door of her apartment and sank to the floor. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to laugh or cry or scream; some feeling she couldn’t identify coursed through her, crashing on her like waves until she felt like she was suffocating.

_ Think of something happy! _

She started thinking about the night of the wedding again… Bits and pieces had returned to her over the weeks, and she’d be lying if she said the memories hadn’t turned her on. She stood, and retrieved her vibrator from her nightstand, before settling on her bed and switching it on.

_ It started slow, he kissed me first at the bar, after our millionth shot of whiskey. He kissed me gently, sweetly, almost hesitantly. And then I kissed him back, diving my tongue into his mouth, until the bartender pointedly cleared his throat and we went up to my hotel room. _

_ He stared at me like I was fine art when we stripped, looking at me from head to toe while he licked his lips. Gods, he looked like he wanted to devour me. He kissed me gently again, and kissed his way down my body, until he knelt in front of me, and kissed me there… _

Sansa moaned as she remembered the feeling of his mouth on her. She didn’t know much about the man, but she considered him an artist after that experience. She’d only had a couple of guys go down on her before, and  _ nothing _ compared to Jon Snow’s mouth and tongue.

_ He made me cum and would’ve kept going, but my knees gave out and he carried me to the bed. He looked at me so adoringly as he slipped inside me, it almost made me uncomfortable. But then I raked my nails down his back and it got rough, fucking hell that was hot. _

_ He flipped me over onto my stomach, dragged me to my knees, and pounded into me from the back. He must’ve known somehow that was exactly what I wanted, and when he went to pull my hair lightly, I moaned so loudly the whole hotel must’ve heard it. _

Sansa shook as she felt her orgasm build, and reached up one hand to pinch her nipples while the other kept the vibrator firmly stationed over her clit. She started to buck against it, and let out a shuddering, gasping wail as she came.

_ He held me so sweetly after, and held my hair back when I got sick in the morning. What was the look in his eyes when we parted? Was it longing? Remorse? _

She sighed, and looked at the clock. Gilly wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours.

_ Might as well nap. Everything I read says I need a lot of sleep. _

Sansa looked back at her vibrator and decided to have one more orgasm before sleeping.

 

~~~ 

 

Gilly opened the door before Sansa could even raise her hand to knock. “Oh god, what happened?” 

“I saw Jon.” 

“Fuck. Come on in, I made you a key so you don’t have to worry about knocking anymore.” 

“Thanks Gills.” 

“So where did you see him? What happened?” 

Sansa plopped down on the sofa and pulled a pillow against her chest with a sigh. 

“I was getting lunch with Margaery, I literally ran into him a block away from my office.” 

“Did you…” 

“No, I did not tell him. It was like a two minute encounter.”

“Holy hell, awkward much? What is he doing here?” 

“He’s here for work, and said he brought his girlfriend Val,” Sansa tried to mention that casually, but had a feeling she failed. Gilly knew her too well. “He said she wants to see some shows on Broadway and hit up Fifth Avenue.”

Gilly snorted. “I bet she does.” Sansa looked at her quizzically, and sat there waiting for her friend to fill in the blanks. “Val… well, she doesn’t have a history of dating poor guys.” 

“Why is she with Jon then?” 

“You have no idea, do you? I assumed you would’ve talked about it or something…” 

“We haven’t done a whole lot of talking if you know what I mean. All he said is that he works at an investment firm.”

Gilly let out a hearty laugh. “Girl, he is the star investor of his firm. He’s mentioned to Sam wanting to eventually move to New York. He became a millionaire a couple years ago, I think when he was 30. That’s when he and Val started dating.”  

Sansa’s jaw dropped. “So, Val is…”

“A gold digger. Through and through. She was dating a coworker of his, but when she saw how quickly Jon was rising through the ranks, she latched onto him.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Gilly replied. She continued, maybe a little too casually, saying, “That’s why you should reach out to him, he’d want to help with the baby.”

Sansa rolled her eyes dramatically. “Gilly, this is all the more reason to  _ not _ say anything. I will  _ not _ be seen as some gold digger-hunting baby mama looking for a free ride.”

Gilly stood up in a huff. “Are you fucking kidding me, Sansa? Your pride? That’s what is stopping you from telling  _ the father of your child _ about his baby?”

Sansa stood as well, and she felt her hands starting to shake. She did not take kindly to being told what to do, especially not by her best friend. She tried to bite back her anger, but couldn’t help it, yelling, “Oh fuck off, Gilly! If you think I want to get myself entangled in some baby mama drama and deal with that gold digger being in my child’s life, you don’t fucking know me at all!”

“I guess I don’t then, Sansa!” Gilly yelled back. “You are being so selfish, I don’t even recognize you!”

“It is not selfish to want what’s best for my child! And Jon Snow being in the picture is not it!”

A gasp startled both of them. Sam, seemingly having emerged from thin air, looked as white as a ghost.

“Sansa, you’re pregnant? With Jon’s baby?”

_ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before you even start with me, Jon WILL find out. Eventually.
> 
> I wrote this as soon as I posted Chapter 4, and thought I should space them out a couple days but couldn't wait :D Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	6. 9 Weeks III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a "chat" (*gulp*)

“Oh, fuck,” Sansa groaned. She sank down to the sofa and rested her face in her hands, taking deep breaths in a desperate attempt to keep from crying.

Had she lifted her head, she would’ve seen Gilly frantically gesturing at Sam to back off, and him gesturing right back that he wasn’t going anywhere. They were both mouthing words to each other, but neither of them were good at lip-reading, so they just got more and more agitated, and their gestures grew wilder by the second.

Sansa would’ve laughed, had it not been such a shit show of a day.

Finally, Gilly sat next to Sansa and put her arm around her shoulders. Sansa let out a sob, leaning into her friend’s chest. She held her for a while, until Sansa heard Sam come sit in front of them on the coffee table. He rested his hand on her knee and Sansa sighed, and cleared her throat. She sniffled, and looked up at Gilly, who nodded at her reassuringly.

“Sam,” Sansa rasped, “I need you to promise me you won’t say anything to Jon.”

“Sansa, please, he’s my best friend and he’s a good guy, he’d want to help!”

“I know that, but this is my decision. I’m not asking you to lie, just omit the information,” she finished calmly.

“Omit information?!” Sam exclaimed incredulously. “I’ve known Jon for 20 years, he knows when I’m hiding something!”

Sansa snapped, “I’m sure it’ll be difficult, Sam, but at least it’s not as difficult as being pregnant by a man _who lives in another country and has a girlfriend_.” She started crying again, and Gilly kissed the top of her head, before standing and motioning for Sam to join her in the kitchen.

Sansa quieted, straining to hear their conversation at first but not needing to for long, as they escalated quickly to shouting.

“Keep this quiet? This isn’t some random guy she met in a bar, Gilly, this is my _best friend_!” Sam shouted. “He’s going to be around for the foreseeable future, you think he’s not going to notice that _your_ best friend is toting around a _baby_ that looks like him?! You think he won’t do the math?”

“He’ll know eventually, Sam, Gods know it can’t stay hidden forever, but you _have_ to give Sansa time! I was wrong to yell at her, this is _her_ choice, and you cannot take that away from her! Her world has been turned upside down! I will not lose her as my best friend just because your honor dictates him knowing.”

Sansa heard a crash and could tell Sam had kicked something. She felt her cheeks burn; they were such a loving, wonderful couple, and they never fought! She swore under her breath, feeling shame for bringing discord into their lives.

“This isn’t about honor, Gilly! I know she’s your best friend, but he is mine! Can you imagine how he’ll feel when he _does_ find out? He’ll never forgive me for keeping it from him!”

Sansa grabbed her purse and fled out the door. She didn’t need to hear any more of the conversation. Gilly, of course, came running out the front door, and caught up to her.

“Sansa, you just have to give him some time. This is a lot of information, and he’s got to feel it out,” she said breathlessly. “Let me work on him.”

Sansa stared at the ground. “I’m sorry I brought this into your lives, I don’t want you two fighting on my behalf…”

Gilly grabbed both of her arms and held her tight. “Now listen here, Sansa Stark. You are a strong, beautiful, accomplished woman. Did you make a mistake? Yes. But you know who also made that mistake? Jon. And the two of you made a baby.” Gilly pressed one hand to Sansa’s abdomen before continuing.

“I’m sure part of Sam’s anger is that Jon cheated with you. He hates Val, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not about that, it’s about _Jon_ dragging you into this. Sam loves you, you’re basically his sister-in-law. I know he’s going to feel protective of you, and angry at Jon. Just give him some time.” Gilly moved her hand up to Sansa’s face, and cupped her cheek lightly. “Okay?”

Sansa sighed, but nodded. Just then, some idiots in a car drove by and whistled at them, and the two women burst out laughing.

Gilly looked at Sansa intently again. “Sam isn’t wrong about Jon wanting to help. But I know this is your choice, and you have my support regardless. Please at least consider telling him, even if it’s not for a while.”

“Gilly-”

“Sansa, shush. Just promise me you’ll think about it, alright?”

“Fine,” Sansa groaned. “Now stop comforting me and go make sure your husband hasn’t gone off the deep end!”

 

~~~

 

Gilly shut the front door softly, listening for signs of whatever avenue Sam was taking to deal with his emotions. She heard glasses clang onto the kitchen counter, and made her way there with a sigh.

Sam was pouring whiskey into shot glasses, and offered her one. He raised his and said, “Well, here’s to our godchild, I guess.” Gilly burst out laughing, and clinked her glass against his, before taking the shot.

“Did Sansa leave?” Sam asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah, I told her to give you some time.”

“I really need to apologize to her, I shouldn’t have yelled,” Sam said with a frown.

“You should, but take your time. She knows you, honey. She knows you care about her,” Gilly soothed, smoothing the hair off Sam’s forehead. “Come on, let’s go sit and talk about it. But pour us some more whiskey.”

Sam pulled Gilly onto his lap as they settled onto the couch, resting his head against hers.

“I’m so torn between being happy and wanting to throttle Jon,” he started.

Gilly nodded. “Welcome to the club, it’s been brutal, and Sansa’s been a wreck, understandably.”

“So it happened at the wedding? So that puts her at, what, nine weeks?” Gilly nodded again.

Sam sighed heavily, and took another sip of whiskey. “How can we help her, Gills? Jon aside, she’s your best friend, and she’s going to need our help, won’t she?”

Gilly shifted off Sam’s lap and went to get her purse. “I’ve been keeping a list, of stuff for her to be working on, and stuff for me to be working on. Let’s talk about it, and we’ll see what else we can come up with.”

Sam nodded sadly. “I need to text Jon to cancel dinner tomorrow. If I saw him, I think I’d punch him. How could he do this? I mean, I hate Val, and I know they were sort of on a break, but come on… Blowing off steam is one thing, but this messes with Sansa, and you don’t mess with her and get away with it!”

Gilly chuckled and patted his head as she came to sit back down. “I know, honey. It’s going to take a while to adjust and deal with your emotions. We weren’t going to tell you until she reached her second trimester.”

“Why?” Sam looked surprised. “Because you thought I’d react poorly?” Gilly laughed again.

“Gee, what could have ever given us that impression?” She ruffled his hair playfully. “No, we knew it would be crappy, but you don’t usually tell people until the second trimester, because things can go wrong in the first, especially with first pregnancies.”

She bit her lip before continuing. “Even though this was an accident, I can tell Sansa is terrified that something bad will happen. She’s trying to play it cool, but she’s never been that great of an actress. She wants this now, no matter what.”

Sam nodded. “Alright, so how can we help her?”

_We’ve got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are seriously blowing me away. Thank you all so much!
> 
> It's very important to me that this is Sansa's journey. I'm trying to push myself to illustrate emotions better (I'm certainly excellent at feeling them, lol, but writing them is challenging), so thank you for bearing with me! 
> 
> We will get insight into Jon's side in the future, promise! 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	7. 12 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa prepares to tell her family the big news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a ton of dialogue in this chapter. I really wanted to delve more into the Stark family, and hopefully shed some light on Sansa's decision-making, and how it'll be impacted in the future. Jon's POV is soon, promise!

“Congratulations, you reached the end of your first trimester! At 12 weeks, your baby is the size of a plum.” 

 

Sansa laughed as she read that to Margaery during their lunch break. “I’m starting to think this whole ‘how big is the baby’ thing is meant to trick us into eating fruits and veggies during pregnancy!” 

Margaery chuckled, and pointed at Sansa’s untouched fruit salad. “I guess it isn’t working, huh?” 

“Shush, I have enough to worry about this week.”

“So Saturday is the big move? Do you need any help?” 

“I think I’m all set but you’re welcome to come along! Gilly and Sam will be there but I’ve got some great movers, and I’m almost completely packed up.” 

“That’s awesome, Sansa. I can help unpack and we can celebrate! Sparkling cider, of course. At least for you,” Margaery added with a wink. 

Sansa smiled nervously. “I’m really going to miss alcohol when I tell my family tonight.” 

Margaery raised an eyebrow and frowned. “During the monthly Stark video chat? Are you sure you don’t want to tell them all one on one?” 

Sansa shook her head. “It would be too exhausting, I’d rather just deal with all their reactions at once.”

The monthly Stark video chat was a tradition Sansa’s mother Catelyn began once Sansa left for college. It took a couple of months to restart once Catelyn died, mostly because all five children returned home to be together and take care of their father. 

Sansa knew Bran and Rickon would be excited to be uncles, but Robb and Arya’s reactions concerned her. And her father’s… He would be disappointed, she knew that already. But if he started to react poorly, she knew she could count on her siblings to back her up.

She hoped Bran and Rickon’s enthusiasm would rub off on the others. She adored all her siblings, but she and Bran had become particularly close after Catelyn’s death. Both stayed longer at home than the others; Sansa had taken a two month leave of absence from work, Bran the spring semester of his junior year. Ned protested loudly and often about his children staying home, but in the end, it was exactly what the family needed.

Sansa smiled slightly, thinking back on memories of that time. Ned Stark was a political mastermind, and had even been in Congress when Sansa was little. He served two terms before Catelyn convinced him that life as a political consultant would be much more lucrative and stable. 

Her mother had proven correct; the Starks lived in the wealthy Washington, D.C. suburb of Arlington, all five children went to private school, and none of them had to take out student loans. Sansa knew she was luckier than most, as did her brothers and sister. Catelyn was a stay-at-home mom, and she was determined to have her children grow up humble and grateful. 

Margaery chattered for a while, but Sansa’s mind was elsewhere, thinking about all her family had been through the last four years.

Catelyn was diagnosed with breast cancer in March of 2013, when Rickon was 16 and the only kid still at home. His change in personality was the most visible of all the Stark children, and while he seemed happier now, the carefree, spontaneous, gleeful Rickon they’d known was a thing of the past. 

Catelyn was hell-bent on seeing the last of her babies graduate high school, and died just a month after, in July 2015. Rickon was so withdrawn by then, and his older siblings tried to persuade him to start school in the spring instead, to no avail. He did relent and see a therapist once he was at Virginia Tech, and he seemed happier of late, having thrown himself into his agriculture program. 

Robb and Arya, ever the practical ones, buried themselves in their work to cope with Catelyn’s death. Robb had just moved to Philadelphia from California with his new wife, Talisa, and was working in the public defender’s office. Arya was a political reporter in D.C., close enough to visit on the weekends, but it became apparent quickly that her intended coping mechanism was to focus on her career. 

“Sansa? Are you even listening to me?” 

Sansa winced. “Sorry, Marg. Just thinking about the call with my family tonight.” 

Margaery patted her hand. “It’ll be alright. I still think you should tell Bran first, at least make sure he’s got your back.” Sansa nodded, and pulled out her phone, excusing herself to call her brother.

Her eyes lit up as soon as she heard his voice. “Sansa? Is everything alright? What’s happened?” 

She chuckled. “Everything’s fine, Bran, can you talk for a minute?” 

“Yeah, Dad’s at the office, I’m just working on grad school applications.” 

“Okay, I wanted to tell you something before the family chat tonight. If things start to go haywire with everyone else, I need to know you’ve got my back.” 

“Oh gods, Sans, what happened? You know I’ll have your back, but what is it?” 

Sansa lowered her voice to a whisper. “I’m pregnant.”

_ Silence _ .

“Bran? Are you still there?” 

“Um, uh, yeah,” Bran stammered, “I’m just really surprised. Is this a good thing, am I supposed to say congratulations?”

She laughed loudly at that. “Yes, this is a good thing. It was a surprise, but I’m happy.” 

“How, um, how far along are you?” 

“Twelve weeks.” 

“Twelve weeks! Sansa, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Because you don’t usually say something until after the first trimester is over.” 

“Sansa, I’m not an expert, but aren’t you supposed to at least tell your family during the first trimester?” 

Sansa sighed. “Yes, Bran, but I needed time to sort it all out myself. Plus, Mom had a miscarriage before Robb, and I didn’t want to get everyone in a tizzy over nothing. But it’s not nothing, and I need to tell everyone.”

Bran was silent for a moment. “What did you need to sort out?” 

“Well, I’m not with the father, it was a one-time thing. I needed to decide what I wanted to do.” 

“Does he know?”

“Not yet, and this is what I really am going to need your help on, Bran. Everyone has an opinion about this, and I’m already sick of hearing it. I’m not going to tell him, not until after the baby is here, if even then.” 

“I know this is your choice, and I respect that, and I’ll keep everyone in line. But why after? Just help me understand so I can help the others understand.” 

Sansa smiled. He was so wise, her favorite brother. 

“I just… I want to do this my way. He lives in Toronto, he’s rich, he has a girlfriend, and I don’t want all that  _ mess _ in my life while I’m trying to grow a human, you know? After the baby comes, I’ll consider telling him, but I am strong and self-sufficient, and if it’s going to be massive amounts of drama, I’d rather just do it alone.”

Bran was quiet for a minute again. “Okay, Sansa. I hear you. I’ve got your back. Congratulations, big sister!”

Sansa felt the tears pricking her eyes, and blinked furiously to keep them away. “Thank you, Bran. I’ll see you on the chat tonight, okay?” 

 

~~~

 

Sansa wrang her hands while she listened to Rickon talk about his classes, Bran about his applications for graduate school, and Arya about the article she’d been assigned to write. It was her first big break, after spending four years doing grunt work, and she was ecstatic. 

They went from youngest to oldest, and Sansa found herself sweating as Arya’s time came to a close. She almost wanted to ask Robb to go next, but they would be suspicious right away.

“Alright, Sansa,” Ned said. “What’s new with you?” 

“Well…” 

_ Here goes nothing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, sorry for the cliffhanger! The chapter had just gotten so long and I wanted to give the family's response its own chapter. 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love all your comments, and really appreciate you guys expressing your opinions! It keeps me going, and helps me stay motivated to keep writing :) Thank you!


	8. 12 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tells her family the big news, and comes to a decision with Ned

“Sansa? Did your screen freeze?” Ned asked.

Sansa cleared her throat. “No, Dad, sorry. Um, alright. So, my big news is, I’m pregnant!” She tried to sound cheerful, but feared it rang false.

“Congratulations!” Rickon burst out. He was beaming, Bran smiled slightly, but Robb, Arya and Ned were visibly stunned.

They sat there in silence for a moment, until Ned finally spoke up. “Sansa, um, that’s wonderful. I didn’t know you were seeing someone.”

Sansa sighed. “I’m not, Dad. This was an accident. But I’m happy about it, and now that I’ve hit the 12 week mark, I can get excited.”

Robb and Arya exclaimed at the same time, “Twelve weeks?!”

Sansa’s throat tightened as she watched her father’s reaction. His eyes were cast down, and he cleared his throat a lot softly.

Arya piped up, “Sansa, why didn’t you tell us til now?”

Sansa felt her eyes watering, as she tore her gaze from her father. “I needed time to think, Arya, to figure out what I wanted to do. And…” Sansa sniffled. “I didn’t want to be a disappointment. Especially to you, Dad.”

Ned raised his eyes then and shook his head. “Sansa, you are not a disappointment, and I won’t ever let you think that. I’m surprised, to say the least, and concerned, but you could never disappoint me.”

Sansa burst into tears at that, and Robb suggested they end the family chat so she and Ned could speak one on one. They all mumbled goodbyes and signed off, leaving just Sansa and her dad.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Sansa whispered. “I really am.”

“Sansa, take a deep breath and look at me.” She sniffled loudly and complied.

“You do not need to apologize to me, sweetheart. I want to be here for you, and I will be, no matter what. This is my first grandchild, after all.” His voice caught.

“I wish Mom was here,” she whispered.

Ned cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his cheek. “I do too, sweetheart. So what’s the plan, and how can I help?”

Sansa shook her head. “I’ve got it under control, I’m moving to a bigger apartment on Saturday, two blocks from Sam and Gilly’s townhouse. Gilly’s going to all my appointments, and she’ll be taking a Lamaze class with me.”

Ned looked perplexed. “What about the father?”

Sansa rubbed her eyes before responding. “He… he doesn’t know.”

“Sansa-”

“He was the best man at Sam and Gilly’s wedding, he has a whole life in Toronto, and I just…” her voice trailed off as she started to cry again.

“You don’t want to disrupt his life,” Ned finished for her. “Sansa, take slow deep breaths, come on now. Do you still have Lady? Go get her.” Sansa sniffled and rose to retrieve the tan stuffed dog he’d won for her at a fair when she was 7.

“Hug on her, and listen. I know you are the baby’s mother, and nobody can take that away from you, honey. But he is the baby’s father, Sansa. Even if all he does is send a check once a month, he still has a right to know and the opportunity to be involved.” Sansa kept Lady clutched to her face, sniffling as she listened to her dad.

“But Dad-”

“There are no buts, Sansa. Unless he hurt you, or is a serial killer, he needs to know. Are either of those things true?”

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t… I don’t know a lot about him. His name is Jon Snow.”

Ned nodded. “And what does this Jon Snow do?”

“He’s an investment broker in Toronto.”

Ned’s eyes widened. “I’ve heard of him. He predicted some stock would go through the roof a few years ago and made his clients millions. I have his book somewhere in the library.”

“He wrote a book?!”

Ned chuckled. “Yeah, he’s pretty well-known, even in the U.S.”

“He’s so low-key, he never even mentioned that. Aren’t most guys who write books and are hailed as geniuses supposed to be douches?”

Ned laughed even harder, and Sansa joined him. It felt good to let go for even just a minute. They quieted, though, and just as Ned was about to start speaking, Sansa said,  “He has a girlfriend, Dad. I’d be a homewrecker.”

Ned frowned. “No, sweet girl. That’s not true. He made the decision to cheat. Did you know about her?”

Sansa shrugged. “I knew he had a girl he was kind of seeing, but Gilly told me Sam hates her, and that it was nothing serious. But based on photos and stuff, I just… I think it is serious.”

“Alright, sweetheart, I hear you. I know you don’t want to do this, but you really have to. It was the best thing I’ve ever seen, watching you and your brothers and sister be born, the joy your mother and I felt, there’s nothing like it.”

“This is why I really didn’t want to tell you guys. I knew you’d say this, and I didn’t want to hear it,” Sansa moaned. “I just wanted to stay in my little bubble, just me and the baby.”

“I wish I could hug you, honey. I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you. Do you want to stay on video chat while you call him?”

Sansa shook her head. “I’m going to text him, he could be busy, and I don’t want his girlfriend around when he gets the call. Dad, are you sure there’s no other way around this?”

“No, Sansa. If he were a stranger, that would be one thing, but he’s Sam’s best friend. This isn’t something you can keep hidden. And the longer you wait, the more damage it will do.”

Sansa laughed darkly. “I’m pretty sure this is already going to do quite a bit of damage.”

“It will, can’t sugarcoat it. But you don’t want there to be tension around the baby, do you? For him or her to grow up and find out that their father wasn’t at the birth, and didn’t know about their existence until long after?”

“No,” Sansa whispered. “I hate it when you use your ‘Dad’ voice.”

Ned smiled. “I love you, Sansa. I’m here for you.”

Sansa felt her eyes watering up again, and she swallowed a couple gulps of air before squeaking out, “Bye, Dad, I love you too. Thank you!”

 

~~~

 

Jon tossed his briefcase onto the sofa and loosened his tie, sighing happily at the quiet of his penthouse apartment. Val had been there every night for a week, pressuring him to let her move in, and he desperately needed some alone time. He poured himself a whiskey and stared into space, letting his mind wander.

_Why is Val being so persistent about moving in? She knows I’m not in love with her, and I think she’s more in love with my money than anything else. I’m only with her because I was lonely._

Jon sat on his sofa and closed his eyes, thinking about running into Sansa. For just a nanosecond her eyes had lit up, before coldness overtook them. The truth was, he hadn’t been able to keep his mind off Sansa since the wedding. There had been such a spark between them at Sam’s graduation, and that lit into the most exquisite fireworks after the wedding.

He and Val had been fighting for weeks leading up to the wedding, and when he really thought about it, it had all started when he got a text from Sansa asking about setting up a time to talk regarding the bridal party. They spoke just the once, and he felt himself growing increasingly excited about seeing her. Val noticed the change right away, and they fought so viciously the week before the wedding that he kicked her out of the apartment and said he needed space.

 _I was so devastated leaving Sansa the morning after the wedding, I let Val take advantage of my weakness_.

Val quickly turned his sadness against him when he returned, and managed to insert herself even more into his life, insisting on date nights four times a week, demanding to tag along to New York, and lately, giving him an ultimatum that if he didn’t let her move in within two months, she was done.

_I may be lonely, but I’d rather be lonely and happy than lonely and attached to a narcissist._

He shook his head, dreading having such a conversation with Val. She could be so nasty when she wanted to, and he only really accepted her back into his life after the wedding to keep from thinking about Sansa.

_She’s so perfect, like a ray of sunshine. I can see the sadness in her eyes, and I want to know more. I want to run my fingers through her hair, and I want to watch her come apart. Gods, she is so beautiful and sexy…_

Jon groaned as he unzipped his pants and took his cock in hand.

_She was so wild, she let me fuck her from the back and pull her hair, and the noises she made… And then she grabbed me and pushed me down and rode me, and came all over me, wailing and screaming…._

Jon’s phone dinged right as he came to his climax, thinking about what it would be like to have her hot lips around his cock. He grunted, and cleaned himself up, before grabbing his phone from his coat pocket.

_It’s Sansa. We need to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I wasn't really going to make her wait until after the pregnancy! Just didn't want to give it away :) I really needed it to be Ned who talked Sansa into telling Jon, and this felt the most organic. 
> 
> Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for hanging in there with me.
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	9. 12 Weeks III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter than usual, but I couldn't find a spot that felt natural to break it up.

“‘We need to talk’?” Jon read aloud. “What on Earth?” 

Without thinking, he dialed the number. He felt his chest tighten, and his brow started to sweat.

 

_ What if something is wrong with Sam? Wouldn’t Gilly call me? What if this is about us running into each other? _

 

“Jon?” 

“Sansa? What’s going on?” 

He heard her chuckle lightly, and he frowned.

 

_ This had better not be a practical joke! _

 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to call right away, I really meant it more like ‘could we set up a time to talk soon.’”

“Oh. Is everything alright?” 

“Sort of.” Sansa cleared her throat. “Is your… girlfriend there?” 

Jon’s eyebrows shot up. “Um, no?” He started pacing back and forth. 

“Good. Um… Alright there’s no easy way to say this…”

 

_ Maybe she’s about to confess her love for me. Oh my god… No, that’s stupid. This isn’t a romantic comedy! _

 

“Sansa, what is it?” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Jon felt his heart fall to his feet.

 

_ Why is she telling me this? To rub it in that I would never stand a chance with her? _

 

“Congratulations,” he mumbled. 

“Um, thank you? I’m about 12 weeks.”

 

_ Why is she telling me that? Wait… 12 weeks… That’s 3 months… Oh my god. _

 

“Sansa, what-” 

“You’re the father. It was the night of the wedding.” 

Jon went silent. He couldn’t form words, he couldn’t think clearly, he felt every emotion that existed swirl around his throat, strangling him. 

He felt like 10 minutes must have gone by before he heard Sansa clear her throat, and say his name nervously. It sounded like she might have been crying softly. 

“Are you there? Jon, I know this isn’t easy, but-”

“I’m here, Sansa. I’m just… I don’t know what to say.” Jon sat on the sofa, and put the phone on speaker so he could rest his face in his hands.

Sansa was quiet for a couple minutes before sighing. “I know. Take your time, you can call me when you’re ready to talk. I don’t need anything from you, Jon. I’m not trying to ruin anything, I just… You needed to know.”

Jon sucked in his breath and bit his lip. “Sansa-”

“Text me when you’re ready to talk, okay?” Sansa’s voice was wavering, and he heard her sniffle.

“Okay, I will. And Sansa?”

“Yes?” she squeaked.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Uh huh, bye!”

Jon hung up, and stared at the phone. “Oh my fucking God,” he muttered. It was as if his brain couldn’t pick one emotion, so he felt all of them all at once. Panic, fear, anxiety, bewilderment…

_ I need Sam. _

Jon ran to retrieve his laptop, and booked the first flight down to New York he could find. He threw a bag together and sprinted out the door, desperate for his best friend’s guidance and comfort.

 

~~~

 

Sansa let out a loud moan as soon as she hung up the phone. The bubble had been popped, there was no turning back. She kept repeating to herself that it was a good thing, but her heart didn’t buy it. 

She looked down at her swelling stomach, and rubbed her hand over the little bump. “I wish I could keep you all to myself, Little Bean,” she sighed. She’d been referring to the baby as “Little Bean” all week, since she allowed herself to get excited after hitting the second trimester.

The nickname made her smile softly, and for a while she sat there, rubbing her belly and humming, until her phone dinged. 

 

_ Are you feeling okay? _ It was from her dad. 

_ I did it. He called right away, and I told him. He was shocked obviously, and I told him to take some time to get his thoughts together, then we’d talk.  _

_ Do you want to call me? _

_ I’m okay, Dad, but thank you. I’m going to have some ice cream and go to sleep. _

_ I’m proud of you, Sansa. I know that wasn’t easy. I love you. _

 

Sansa felt her eyes water, and she rolled them at herself. “God, you can’t go more than 10 minutes without crying, can you? Thanks for that, Little Bean.” 

She shot off a text to Margaery and Gilly with a quick update, before putting her phone on vibrate and getting in bed. 

 

~~~

 

Jon stood at Sam and Gilly’s front door, feeling sheepish about knocking so early. It was 6:30, he’d landed at JFK two hours earlier after taking the red eye from Toronto. He forced himself to wait at a 24-hour diner before arriving at the house, and now he stood there, with bloodshot eyes, a scraggly beard and wild hair. 

Sam opened the door in his bathrobe. “Jon? Is everything alright?”

Jon shook his head, and stammered, “S-Sansa, she told me.”

Sam’s eyes widened, and he opened the door. “Come on in, I’ll start a pot of coffee.” Jon grabbed his shoulder, and all but fell into his arms. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t resist crying. Now that he was here, it was  _ real. _ Sam propped his best friend up, and patted his back while he cried. Gilly came downstairs, took one look at the scene, and went to start making pancakes. 

“I’m sorry,” Jon sniffled. “I hadn’t cried, and I told myself not to, but-” 

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Sam chuckled. Jon straightened himself, and they made their way into the living room. Gilly came up to Jon and gave him a huge hug, whispering that it was going to be alright. 

“I’ll leave you boys to talk, I’ll join when I’m done making breakfast.” 

“Thank you, Gilly,” Jon murmured. 

They sat on the sofa, and Sam handed Jon a box of tissues. Jon chucked it back at him, laughing for the first time in quite a while. 

“How long have you guys known?” Jon asked. 

“Gilly knew the day Sansa found out, I came home and found them curled up on the sofa with Sansa bawling. I accidentally found out three weeks ago, I overheard them fighting and came down at the exact wrong moment.” 

“What were they fighting about?” 

“Sansa didn’t want to tell you, and Gilly was angry about it, which made Sansa angry, and she cries so easily now, so it escalated really quickly.” 

“She didn’t want to tell me?” 

Sam shook his head. “I think she wanted to do it her way, and be a single mom. Gilly got a text from her last night saying Ned talked her out of it, and that she’d spoken with you.” 

Jon nodded. “She texted me ‘we need to talk’ and I got really anxious. I thought something might’ve happened to you, or maybe she wanted to discuss her feelings or something, so I called right away.” 

“How do you feel now?” 

Jon sighed heavily. “Honestly, Sam, I have no idea. There are so many emotions running through me, I can’t even name them all. I feel guilty as hell for putting Sansa in this position, that’s what I feel the most right now.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been quite torn between being happy about my future godchild, and wanting to throttle you for that.” 

Jon leaned forward to put his face in his hands. “I don’t love Val, the only reason I was with her really is because I couldn’t stop thinking about Sansa, and I thought maybe…” 

“Maybe what?” 

“Maybe if I was with someone it would be better, like I wouldn’t feel as lonely. Or maybe I could fall in love with someone else...” 

“Wait, you’re in love with Sansa?” 

Jon didn’t raise his head, he just nodded and sighed. “I have been since I met her at your graduation. She’s incredible. I’ve never met anyone like her.” 

Sam made eye contact with Gilly, who had come into the room to announce breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes, but now stood with her jaw on the floor. 

“Jon, why in seven hells didn’t you say anything to her?” Sam asked. “My Ph.D graduation was four years ago, are you really telling me that all this time you’ve been pining over her?” 

Jon lifted his head, and groaned when he saw Gilly standing there. “I’m sorry, Gilly. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

All Gilly could do was nod. 

“I ask again, Jon, why didn’t you say anything to her?” 

“She was with that guy at the time, what was his name, Harvey? She kept talking about him, and then we got drunk and made out, and afterwards she acted like it never happened.” 

Gilly groaned. “Oh gods, Harry. Yeah that lasted about six months before she realized he was an idiot. She’s dated around here and there since then, but nobody serious.” 

Sam cleared his throat. “So, let me get this straight. You have been pining over Sansa for four years. You started dating Val, even though she’s dreadful, because you felt lonely, and you hoped it would help you forget about Sansa. Am I right so far?” 

Jon nodded. 

“So then what happened at the wedding?” 

“That week, Val and I had a huge fight. She said we had been together for two years and it was time for me to make a commitment, and when I didn’t want to, we just screamed at each other. I made the point that we’d been pretty casual for a good chunk of time so it wasn’t really two years, and that made her even angrier. I told her I didn’t want her at the wedding, and she made a snide comment about me wanting to hook up with ‘that red-headed whore of a bridesmaid’ so I kicked her out and said I needed a break.” 

Gilly asked quietly, “She knew about Sansa?” 

“She knew that six months before the wedding, I’d gotten a text from the maid of honor, about coordinating the bridal party. For a couple of weeks after that, she and I fought constantly, I guess I started acting weird. She must’ve done some snooping.”

“So then at the wedding…?” Sam prompted. 

“Seeing Sansa was like breathing after being underwater. Spending that weekend with her was wonderful, and my only intention was to kiss her at some point. But then we got so fucking wrecked, and we wound up in bed together, and again she acted like it hadn’t happened. So I went back to Val, and I tried to throw myself into it all the way, really give it a shot.” 

“Why?” 

Jon sighed, and felt his eyes water. “Because being with Sansa, and holding her after…” He cleared his throat. “I couldn’t let myself wallow in that. And for a bit, Val was pretty good. We didn’t fight that much, she at least attempted to be sweet… But running into Sansa really shook me, and for the last three weeks it’s been more of the same. She can tell I’m pulling away, and she doesn’t know how to handle that, so she just gets nastier.” 

Gilly stood up from the chair she’d sunk into. “Alright, I’m glad we’re all talking about this, but the pancakes are now probably ice cold, so let’s go sit at the table and I’ll reheat them. Jon, you should text Sansa and tell her you’re in town, so you can set up a time to meet face to face. Not today, there’s still a lot for us to discuss. But give her a heads up.” 

Jon nodded, and reached for his phone. He took a deep breath before pressing send. 

_ I’m in town, staying at Sam and Gilly’s. Could we meet up tomorrow to talk? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I need to take a nap after all that. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment, reading them gives me lifeeeee! 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	10. 12 Weeks IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa meet face to face.

Sansa reached for her phone from the shower, and almost dropped it when she saw the text. She tossed it back onto the counter and rinsed her hair hurriedly, before shutting off the water and shooting off a text to Gilly.

 

_ Gilly, what the fuck is going on? _

_ Jon showed up at our door an hour ago.  _

_ It’s 7:30! _

_ No kidding. He took the red eye. Sam’s helping him through his initial reaction. _

_ Which is? _

_ Shock. Guilt. Etc. _

_ What do you mean “etc.”?? _

_ He’ll fill in the blanks when you guys talk.  _

_ Ugh what the fuck, you can’t just tell me? Shouldn’t I get an inside edge because you’re married to his best friend? _

_ Ha nope, sorry. This is between you two. But I’ve got your back, don’t worry. _

 

Sansa groaned and set her phone down again. She was already running late for work, and the newfound struggle to find pants in her closet that fit her properly was sure to slow her down.

She sent him a text proposing a time and place before hurrying through the rest of her morning routine.

 

~~~

 

The next night, she found herself sitting across from Jon Snow at her favorite comfort food spot, Hot Pie’s. They’d hugged awkwardly upon arrival, and had their noses buried in their menus, unsure of how to begin the conversation.

“So,” Jon said nervously, “Are you having any weird cravings?”

Sansa looked up from the menu with a chuckle. “I’ve had a few here and there. The day we ran into each other, I was dying for pizza. That’s when my friend Margaery figured it out. My stomach was really iffy for the first two months, it’s sort of settling now.”

She could tell he didn’t know how to react, so she continued. “The weirdest thing has been my craving for cherry-flavored things.”

Jon looked surprised. “Cherry? I remember you mentioning lemon once…”

Sansa laughed. “Yeah, it took me by surprise as well. It started around week 8, and it’s been pretty constant ever since. There’s a 7-Eleven two blocks from the office, and I’ve found myself sneaking off for a cherry Slurpee more than I’d like to admit.”

Jon’s eyes lit up, and she could  _ feel _ some of the tension come off his shoulders. “I love cherry-flavored things. My mom always used to bake these cherry almond cupcakes for my birthday when I was a kid.”

Sansa closed her eyes and groaned softly. “Oh my god, that sounds amazing. That’s the first thing I’m making after I move.”

“You’re moving?”

She nodded. “Yep, to a two-bedroom two blocks from the townhouse. I love my studio, but it’s too small, and it’s kind of time for an upgrade anyway.” She paused before adding, “I’m actually moving this weekend.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Oh, wow, that’s… that’s really great.”

The parents-to-be sat and stared at each other for a few minutes, before the waitress mercifully came to take their orders.

“So-” they said at the same time. Sansa chuckled and said, “Go ahead.”

“Um… I was just going to ask more banal questions, I’m really nervous.”

Sansa smiled softly, and reached across the table to take his hand. “Jon,” she murmured. “I’m nervous too. I have no idea how to maneuver this, I don’t know how I’m supposed to act or feel. I was really determined to do this all on my own, until two days ago.”

Jon squeezed her hand and nodded. “I’m really glad you told me, Sansa. I hope you believe me when I say I want to be here for you and the baby.”

She felt the intensity of his gaze as it bore into her soul, and suddenly it felt like there were sparks smoldering between their hands. She pulled hers away, perhaps a little too suddenly, with a slight gasp. 

She took a sip of water, and cleared her throat.

“Jon, I want to believe you, but you have to understand how this all looks from my point of view. I mean, what about Val?”

Jon’s face hardened. “She’s a non-factor, Sansa.”

Sansa jerked backwards like she’d been struck. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Jon straightened his back, and continued to stare at her. “It means that I don’t love her, I was only with her because I was lonely, and even if neither of those things were true, it still wouldn’t matter. The only thing that matters now is the baby. Right?”

Sansa swallowed thickly.

_ Did he just say he was only with her because he was lonely? _

Jon reached for her hand again with a plea in his eyes, and she relented. “Sansa, I am so, truly, profoundly sorry for all of this. For getting you mixed up in my mess, for not taking precautions, and especially…” He sighed, and shut his eyes, desperately trying to will away the tears. “I am especially sorry that you’ve had to deal with all of this alone. I already know you’re going to be an incredible mother, but I wish you’d had a traditional partner from the beginning.”

Sansa’s breath hitched, and she couldn’t stop a tear from falling down her cheek. “Fuck,” she swore. “I’m sorry, please continue. I just cry all the fucking time now.”

Jon smiled, and squeezed her hand. “I am trying really hard to respect the fact that you are strong and independent and want to do this your way. You are the captain of this ship, you set the boundaries and the rules. I’m ready to be your first mate,” he finished with a groan.

Sansa burst out laughing. “Now  _ that _ sounds like a Sam metaphor!” she giggled.

Jon pulled his hand back to cover his eyes. “God, you know him too well. Gilly and I were screaming laughing at breakfast, but he insisted I use it.”

They sat there clutching their stomachs and laughing til more tears fell from their eyes, until dinner came. They tucked in, chatting happily about Sansa’s family.

“Robb’s wife Talisa is a nurse,” Sansa said between bites of her chicken pot pie. “She’s been helpful when something feels weird and I don’t want to bother my doctor.”

Jon frowned and set down his fork. “Have there been problems?”

“No, no,” Sansa assured him. “It’s absolutely insane how  _ everything _ in your body is affected by pregnancy, and sometimes it just catches me off guard. I won’t get too graphic, since we’re at dinner,” she added with a chuckle.

“Okay, that’s good. I… I want to be involved as much as possible, if that’s alright with you,” he said nervously.

Sansa nodded slowly. “That’s fine, but it’ll be hard to do from Toronto. I mean, I guess Gilly could FaceTime you while I’m getting my sonograms!”

He shook his head. “I spoke to my boss today, and it isn’t final yet but the company will sponsor a work visa for me so I can move here. If you’re, you know, okay with it.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, and she cleared her throat again. “Um, that’s… that’s really amazing. I just…” her voice trailed off, and she turned her head to the side.  

“What, Sansa?”

“I don’t want this to ruin your life, Jon,” she murmured with a sniffle.

Jon rose suddenly, and moved to stand in front of Sansa. He cupped her chin and tilted it so she was looking up at him, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with tears. She rested her hand on his with a sigh.

“Sansa, please listen to me,” he started softly. “I beg you, please don’t think that ever again. This isn’t some inconvenience or a problem to be swept under the rug and ignored. We’re having a baby, Sansa, and I am going to do everything in my power to be there for both of you.”

Jon bent at the waist to kiss her forehead gently, and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips against her skin. He lingered for perhaps a bit too long before straightening and returning to his seat.

Sansa took some deep breaths in an attempt to keep from bursting into tears.

_ He really means that. He’s in this with me. Maybe it  _ will _ be okay.  _

They finished dinner quickly, eager to escape what now felt like a stuffy environment. Sansa suggested they take a stroll around the block while they finalized their plans, but Jon quickly discovered her ulterior motive.

“7-Eleven, eh?” he teased with a raised eyebrow.

Sansa linked her arm through his, and nodded eagerly. “Well, you said you like cherry-flavored things too! Let’s get Slurpees!”

Jon laughed. “Sansa, it’s December!” She pouted briefly before he relented.

“So, what are your plans for the holidays?” Sansa asked as they sipped their Slurpees.

“I usually spend it with my aunt Dany. She’s my age, and she’s got a whole mess of kids with her husband Drogo. They live in this gorgeous house in Vancouver, I try to see them twice a year.”

“Have you guys always been close?”

Jon shook his head. “I didn’t know about her until my dad died. I always knew he had some family drama before he and my mom met, but I never knew the full story behind it until Dany showed up at his funeral three years ago.”

“Your mom never told you?”

“She died when I was 8. So it was just me and Dad for 21 years.”

“I’m sorry.” Sansa squeezed his arm, and he smiled at her.

“They’ll be excited to hear about you, that’s for sure.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she’ll like you a lot. She’s a tough cookie, but you two have that in common.”

They kept walking, arm in arm, until they reached Sansa’s building.

“I’d invite you up for some coffee, but I already packed the machine away,” Sansa said quietly.

“That’s okay, I’ve got to get back to Sam and Gilly’s. I’m flying home tomorrow, to sort everything out.”

“When do you think you’ll be back?”

Jon smiled down at her, and smoothed a stray hair from her face. “I’d like to be settled by the first week in January. I really want to be here for your next sonogram, that’s when they tell you the gender, right?” 

Sansa smiled back and nodded. “I’m glad you want to know, I’ve been dying to know ever since I found out!”

“Good,” Jon said softly. “I’ll text you, keep you posted about how everything is going, if you’ll do the same?”

She nodded again. “Sounds like a plan. Thank you for dinner, Jon.” 

He leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Sansa.” He pulled back, and for a moment, it appeared to Sansa that he might kiss her, but thought better of it.

He started to walk away, turning back to give a slight wave, and Sansa let herself inside.

She stripped off her coat and crawled into bed, absorbing the night’s events.

_ This is going to be interesting _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I really struggled with this chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint. Please leave a comment, they really help me keep motivated :)
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	11. 14 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa spend Christmas morning together

“At 14 weeks, your baby is the size of a lemon.” 

 

“A lemon! We did it, Little Bean!” Sansa laughed, stroking her belly. “Merry Christmas, sweet baby.” 

Sansa sighed happily, and burrowed deeper into her bed. She wasn’t due at Sam and Gilly’s until 3 pm, and she had cooked her promised contributions the night before. She closed her eyes, reflecting on the previous two weeks. 

Jon moved into his apartment the week prior, just a block from hers. He didn’t go into detail about how breaking up with Val went, but the look in his eyes when he mentioned it told Sansa it had been quite ugly. 

It was still awkward between the parents-to-be, as one could expect, and she hoped that spending more time together might thaw the ice. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, and she smiled when she saw Jon’s name pop up. 

“I was just thinking about you,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh really?” 

Sansa laughed. “Yeah, what are you up to?” 

“Well, I actually just picked up a coffee cake and coffee, and was going to offer to bring it over to you, since we don’t have to be at Sam and Gilly’s for a while.” 

Sansa was grateful they weren’t on FaceTime, because her smile was embarrassingly bright. 

“I would love that, Jon, thank you.” 

“Great, I’ll be there in a half hour, I’ll let myself in?” 

“Don’t be surprised if I’m still in bed,” she said with a chuckle. 

Sansa looked around her room, still smiling. She was grateful she’d settled in, and even more grateful that she gave Jon a key. 

 

~~~

 

Jon smiled as he hung up the phone, and stood to change from sweats into his designated Christmas dinner clothes. Sansa had presented him with an “ugly” Christmas sweater that matched the one she’d be wearing, which he groaned at in the moment but secretly loved. He’d bitten his tongue before he could gush to her that nothing she liked could be ugly. 

Jon’s apartment was very sparse, with just a bed and table and chairs, and that’s how he liked it for now. He’d confided in Sam that he hoped Sansa might ask him to move in eventually, and he didn’t want to deal with extra furniture.

Besides, he’d reasoned, he intended to spend most, if not all, of his free time with Sansa, and/or Sam and Gilly. He really only needed to be home to sleep.

Jon was grateful the move had gone so smoothly and happened as quickly as it did; he’d moved up the timeline so he could spend Christmas with Sansa. Daenerys and Drogo were beside themselves with joy over the news of her pregnancy, and promised to come visit with their four kids once the baby was born.

It had been a struggle thus far to reign in his emotions around Sansa, but he was getting more comfortable with it every time they hung out.

_ The baby is the most important thing. Not the fact that I’m in love with his or her mother. _

Jon found himself repeating that rather frequently, especially when he would catch himself gazing at her too long or too adoringly. She hadn’t seemed to notice… yet.

He grabbed his bag of gifts as well as the coffee cake, and ran out the door. He couldn’t wait for Sansa to open hers, but he’d promised Gilly he would wait until they all exchanged gifts. She hadn’t been very helpful, aside from mentioning that Sansa was partial to the jewelry boutique Catbird in Brooklyn. The sales associate helped him pick out a simple, delicate gold bracelet that they agreed was beautiful but not too over the top.

Jon let himself into Sansa’s apartment quietly, and poked his head into her bedroom. Sure enough, she was still sound asleep. Every inch of his body ached to climb into bed with her and pull her into his arms and never let go. Her red hair was strewn across her pillow and she was smiling softly in her sleep.

_ What are you dreaming about, sweetheart? I hope one day it’s me. _

Jon set down his gifts and went into the kitchen. He hadn’t seen the apartment all set up yet, and he loved what she’d done so far. While his style tended more towards modern and minimalist, hers was homey and warm. The kitchen table and chairs were ones she’d snagged off Craigslist and refurbished using light yellow chalk paint. She’d hung white gauzy curtains in the small kitchen window, and a hutch was set up that housed all of her appliances.

He set about cooking bacon and eggs, hoping she wouldn’t mind the intrusion. He wasn’t much of a chef, but he’d managed to survive thus far on the basics. As he dug around in the drawers looking for a spatula, he came across a piece of paper with her flowing script. It looked like baby names, and Jon felt a lump in his throat form. 

“Boys: Ned, William/Liam, Robert, Noah, Jon.”

_ Jon? She… she might want to name the baby after me? _

He cleared his throat desperately and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the tears he could feel threatening to spill over.

Just then, he heard Sansa’s footsteps and hastily tossed the note back in the drawer, taking some deep breaths to calm himself.

“I worried you might be a burglar, but then I smelled bacon and realized a burglar wouldn’t make me breakfast,” she said with a giggle as she walked into the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jon said sheepishly. “Where are your spatulas?” Sansa handed him one, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Jon,” she murmured. He turned to look at her, and his heart thudded at how adorably sleepy she looked.

They smiled at each other, and Jon wished her a Merry Christmas as well, returning the kiss on her cheek. He quickly returned to tending to breakfast, while she sat at the kitchen table.

“I’m glad to see you wearing your sweater,” she said cheerfully.

Jon groaned (for show, but he’d never admit it). “I’m glad it amuses you.”

Sansa giggled. “Of course it does, it’s Santa riding a unicorn! It’s hilarious!”

Jon fake grumbled some more while he continued cooking. He stuck the coffee cake in the oven, and she got up to serve them some orange juice.

“This was really lovely to wake up to, Jon, thank you.”

Jon lifted his eyes from the frying pan and met hers. Were they glistening? He cleared his throat nervously before muttering, “Um, you’re welcome, Sansa.”

_ I’d do this every day for the rest of our lives if you’d let me _ .

He served up breakfast and they sat down together at the kitchen table, and chatted about the day’s plans.

“So, what does Christmas with the Tarly’s usually entail?” Jon asked.

Sansa smiled. “I’m actually not sure, I usually go home to Virginia for Christmas. My family was a little put out that I skipped this year.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but I explained to them that I wanted to spend it with Sam and Gilly and, well, you. When you told me you’d be here earlier than anticipated, I figured it was a good idea for us to spend time together. Before the baby comes and all.”

Jon felt his insides flip, but simply nodded. “I’m glad,” he said softly. “Although I really don’t want to incur the wrath of your family, I’m sure they already hate me.”

Sansa chuckled nervously. “They don’t hate you, Jon. If you were some random person, they might. But they’ve known Gilly for 20 years, Sam for five, and they know any best friend of Sam’s has to be a good person. You moving here two weeks after finding out about the baby scored you some major points.”

Jon pretended to brush some dirt off his shoulder. “Alright then!” Sansa laughed loudly, throwing her head back. “Don’t get a big head, Mr. Snow!”

That seemed to loosen both of them up, much to Jon’s relief. He cleaned the dishes while Sansa showered, after which he agreed (again with a fake groan) to watch while she showed him some of the maternity clothes she’d gotten that week.

“I didn’t want to just yet, but I was already in the store because my pants are definitely too tight, and I figured I might as well,” she said when she put the pile on her bed.

Jon nodded absently as he desperately tried to ignore the fact that she was in just her robe standing next to him. Her long red hair was still wet from the shower, and he could smell the lavender shampoo she’d used.

“What do you think?” she asked excitedly.

Jon cleared his throat. “I’ll be honest,” he murmured while he ran his hand over a pink cashmere sweater. “I don’t know a lot about fashion, but I know you’ll look amazing in all of this.”

Sansa beamed at him. “I, um, I got something for the baby this week too. There’s this great store near my office, and I hadn’t allowed myself to get anything yet, but I couldn’t resist.”

She darted into her closet again, and came out holding a red onesie that said, “My first ugly Christmas sweater.” Jon stared at it, then Sansa, then the onesie again, before bursting into laughter, which Sansa joined. 

When they finally stopped laughing, Jon took the onesie in his hand reverently. “It’s so little,” he nearly whispered. Sansa nodded. “That’s a six month one, too, since the baby’s due in June. Those newborn clothes are even tinier.”

Jon smiled widely, and felt some tears form in his eyes. One fell on his cheek, and Sansa reached up to brush it away. Her hand lingered a moment, and they looked at each other happily.

_ Not the time, Snow. Not. The. Time. _

Sansa’s phone rang, and they broke apart. “Hey Gilly! Yeah, we’ll head over soon. Yes, Jon wore the sweater,” she laughed.

Sansa got dressed, but before they could head out, Jon retrieved her gift from his bag. “Sansa, could I give this to you now, actually?”

She put her coat back on the rack, and nodded. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for us all to do our exchange?”

“I’d love it if you opened it now, but that’s up to you.” Her nervous smile mimicked his own as she took the box from him gingerly and started to unwrap the paper.

“Oh my god, Jon,” she breathed. “It’s beautiful!” She stepped closer towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, his going immediately around her waist. He felt her rounded belly press against him, and he closed his eyes as he tried to ingrain this moment into his memory.

Sansa kissed his cheek again, longer this time, and as she pulled her lips away, he turned his face towards hers. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, and he tightened his grasp around her waist. Jon felt like the oxygen was sucked out of his lungs when she pulled away, and the “Thank you” she whispered in his ear before breaking their embrace sent a shock through his body.

She slipped the bracelet on her wrist, and stared at it happily for a moment before noticing the clock and exclaiming they needed to get moving. 

Jon ran his hands through his hair while he waited for her in the hall, replaying that moment and trying desperately to not get his hopes up. 

_ Is playing “All I Want for Christmas is You” too on the nose? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I'm sorry for the delay! I got the stomach flu (funnn!) and needed to sleep for a couple days. 
> 
> If you're curious, [this](https://www.catbirdnyc.com/jewelry/tiny-corsage-bracelet-yellow-gold.html) is the bracelet Jon gives Sansa.
> 
> [Here](https://www.tipsyelves.com/womens-unicorn-christmas-sweater) is the ugly Christmas sweater.
> 
> And [here](https://www.amazon.com/Sweater-Novelty-Christmas-Unisex-Bodysuit/dp/B0763ZQ44M/ref=sr_1_28?ie=UTF8&qid=1510847406&sr=8-28&keywords=baby%27s+first+christmas) is the onesie!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	12. 14 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas fluff

Sansa kept stealing glances at Jon while they walked to Sam and Gilly’s.

_What happened back there? Why did I kiss him? And why did he look like I’d kicked his puppy when I pulled back? Does he…_

Sansa shook her head almost involuntarily, banishing any notions of love or rom-com nonsense.

_It’s just the holidays, and it’s just my hormones._

“Do you need help with anything?” Jon asked as they walked. It was only a couple of blocks, but both of their arms were full, and she smiled at his sweetness.

“I’m okay, thanks. Thank goodness it’s only a couple of blocks!”

_Do not be awkward, Sansa. It was just a moment._

Gilly and Sam greeted them at the door in their own matching “ugly” Christmas sweaters, much to Sansa’s delight. They served up drinks and sat around the fireplace, chatting happily and eating the dips Sansa had prepared; no matter the gathering or host, Sansa was always asked to bring her Gilly-declared “world-famous” cream cheese salsa dip.

Sansa was talking to Gilly about her next sonogram when she overheard Jon mention to Sam that he’d been asked to write another book. She leaned in to whisper to Gilly, “Did he just say another book?”

Gilly whispered back, “Why don’t you just ask him? Why are you being weird?” Sansa furrowed her brow, and Gilly took the hint, dragging her into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Gilly demanded. Sansa threw her hands up in the air and paced back and forth.

“Ugh, this is so stupid, I don’t know why I’m even mentioning this…”

“Sansa, out with it. It’s obviously bothering you.”

She paused and clasped her hands together. “There was… there was a moment before we came over.”

Gilly raised her eyebrow. “A… moment? What kind of moment?”

“I don’t know.” Sansa lowered her voice to a whisper. “I kissed Jon.”

“Really?!” Gilly whispered excitedly.

Sansa frowned. “Do not be excited, Gilly, this is not happening. This isn’t some rom-com where the two characters get pregnant accidentally and then fall in love. It was just the hormones.”

Gilly’s eyebrow was still raised and it pissed Sansa off tremendously. “Don’t look at me like that! The bracelet he got me was just so nice, and it caught me off guard, that’s all.” She held her wrist out and Gilly squealed.

“Oh my god, he chose so well!”

“What do you mean?”

“He texted me a week ago asking for help, all I did was tell him to try Catbird.”

Sansa chuckled nervously. “So you were Santa’s helper for both of us? Do you think he’ll like the scarf?”

Gilly rolled her eyes. “It’s a black Italian cashmere scarf from Hugo Boss, Sansa. Of course he’ll like it.”

Just then, Sam poked his head into the kitchen. “Everything alright in here?”

“Yep!” Gilly waved her hand at Sam as if to shoo him away. “We’re going to serve dinner soon, just chatting about strategy.”

Sam looked unconvinced, but ducked back out of the kitchen.

“So,” Gilly murmured. “Just friends?”

Sansa sighed. “That’s how it has to be, right? It’s what’s best for the baby, to just focus on him or her. Not worry about romantic nonsense that’s probably baby hormones anyway.”

Gilly pursed her lips together before nodding. “If that’s what you think is best, Sansa.”

“You don’t sound at all convinced, you know that right? We’ve been best friends for 20 years, I know when you’re not with me on something.”

“I think you’re right that you should focus on the baby, but don’t just write off any feelings you might have as ‘baby hormones.’ That goes for every part of your life for the next six months, you can feel whatever you want and it’s okay. That’s what we’re here for, to have your back.”

Gilly pulled Sansa in for a hug, and rubbed her back. “You know I’ll tell you if I think you’re being nuts, it’s what I do.”

Sansa laughed as they pulled apart, and they set about serving dinner.

The scents from the glazed ham, baked brie, roasted sweet potato risotto, balsamic brussels sprouts with bacon, and crispy kale salad wafted all through the townhouse and had the four of them drooling by the time they sat down.

Sansa asked Jon as casually as possible about the book he was writing, and he explained that he’d been working on it for a while but had just gotten the contract.

“Well, here’s to Baby Snow going to college then!” Sam joked loudly. Sansa and Jon froze and stared at each other, before Gilly added, “Or backpacking through Europe!” Sam and Gilly dissolved into laughter, while the parents-to-be chuckled nervously.

“I guess that’s something to add to the list,” Sansa said quietly. “A discussion about finances.” Jon nodded.

Sansa raised her eyebrows at Gilly, who took it upon herself to steer the conversation in a different direction.

_This is just getting weirder and weirder. We’re going to have to figure this shit out before it’s so awkward we both spontaneously combust!_

 

~~~

 

Sam and Gilly burst into laughter as soon as Jon and Sansa left for the evening. They stumbled into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

“Oh my god!” Gilly cackled. “Did you see how they were looking at each other?!”

Sam had tears streaming down his now bright red face as he howled. “They looked like they were torn between devouring each other and running away screaming!”

“I’ve never seen two adults more oblivious to each other’s feelings before!” Gilly cried.

Sam took slow, deep breaths but couldn’t help bursting into laughter again as he thought about the look on Jon’s face when he unwrapped Sansa’s gift.

“Jon looked like he wanted to burst into tears when he opened the scarf from Sansa!”

Gilly was reduced to laughter-induced-tears as well. “Sansa was so stressed about that gift, you should’ve seen her!”

“He held it like it was made of diamonds!”

“Oh my god I’m gonna hyperventilate! This is too much!” Gilly shrieked.

That snapped Sam out of it. “Okay breathe, Gilly, breathe!”

Gilly teasingly pushed his shoulder as she took some deep breaths. “You’re giving me the same look Jon gave Sansa earlier when she said she was having heartburn after the cherry pie!”

Sam smiled. “Well at least I can tell you I’m in love with you openly, sweetheart.” Gilly rested her hand on his face. “I’m very grateful for that, honey.”

“What the hell are we going to do with those two?”

Gilly shook her head. “Sansa told me she kissed him, I can tell she’s falling for him but she won’t admit it.”

“I get it, she doesn’t want to rock the boat. Did you say anything about Jon’s feelings?”

“No, that’s something they’ll have to figure out. All we can do is guide them, I guess.”

Sam laughed ruefully. “We have so much work cut out for us, seven help us!”

 

~~~

 

Sansa held Jon’s arm tightly as they made their way back to her apartment. The unexpected dusting of snow was beautiful, but made the walk slippery.

“So,” Jon started. “How big is the baby this week?”

Sansa smiled up at him. “A lemon!”

“Wow, we are the proud parents of a lemon, eh?” Jon chuckled.

“I’m so excited about the next sonogram,” Sansa said quietly.

“Two weeks, right?”

“Mhm. That’s when we’ll find out if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“Wow.”

They arrived at Sansa’s building, and stared at each other awkwardly.

“So-” They both started. Sansa laughed nervously, and reached up to kiss Jon’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Jon,” she murmured. “Thank you again for the bracelet.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you for the scarf, Sansa.” He’d wrapped it around his neck the second he opened it, and had refused to take it off. “Merry Christmas,” he said quietly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek back.

Sansa looked up at him sleepily, and the small part of her that ached to wrap herself around him and never let go was shrieking now.

_Good god, I can practically hear “Kiss the Girl” playing in the background!_ _Fuck it, I guess I'll have to do it._

She kissed him quickly on the lips again before turning and darting into her building. She pressed herself against the door as soon as it shut, and sighed deeply.

_I’m in so much trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more of a reaction from Jon & Sansa. Couldn't just leave it at the last chapter. I hope I'm illustrating their awkwardness well enough. For an incredibly awkward human, I'm weirdly struggling to illustrate them being awk around each other! Next one will be the sonogram!!!
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
> Other notes:  
> ~The cream cheese salsa dip I mentioned? I am legit famous for it and take it to every event. It's literally 8 oz cream cheese + 1/2 a jar of any salsa. Blend it and serve it with tortilla chips. 
> 
> ~Here's the link to the [roasted sweet potato risotto](https://www.howsweeteats.com/2012/12/roasted-sweet-potato-risotto/). It's insane, I'm making it this weekend for a Friendsgiving celebration. 
> 
> ~[Crispy Kale Salad](https://www.howsweeteats.com/2012/11/crispy-kale-salad/)
> 
> ~[Gilly and Sam's sweater](https://www.tipsyelves.com/women-humping-reindeer-sweater)
> 
> ~[Jon's scarf](https://www.hugoboss.com/us/italian-cashmere-scarf-t-scottas/hbna50319595_262.html#load-more-productsearch=72&start=1)


	13. 16 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the gender sonogram!!!

“At 16 weeks, your baby is the size of an avocado!” 

 

Jon groaned loudly as Sansa read the week’s baby update during lunch, and nudged the avocado salad he’d ordered to the side.

Sansa giggled loudly. “You can still eat the salad, goofy!” 

Jon shook his head. “No way, not after that visual. And not today.” 

_ He needs to cut it out with that look. He’s been giving it to me all fucking day! He’s gonna be a mess during the sonogram.  _

“Well on behalf of the baby, I give you amnesty, you may eat the salad.” 

Jon laughed. “Well if the baby commands, I must obey!” He made a show of taking a bite of avocado, to which Sansa let out a playful “Ouch!” 

This was the second week of their twice-weekly lunch “meetings.” Gilly and Sam rolled their eyes almost to the point of physical harm whenever the parents-to-be referred to them as meetings, but Sansa couldn’t think of a better term. 

They wrapped up their lunch and started for Dr. Luwin’s office. Sansa took Jon’s arm once again, and tried to calm her nerves. 

“Are you nervous, Sansa?” Jon asked. 

“What gave it away?” 

“You’re gripping my arm like it’s the last life preserver on the  _ Titanic _ .” 

Sansa smacked him with her free hand lightly. “Don’t talk about the  _ Titanic _ while we’re walking to find out our baby’s gender!” 

Jon snorted. “Okay, I’ll only talk about rainbows and unicorns, how’s that?” 

Sansa gave him a classic side-eye. “Don’t you be snippy with me, mister.” 

Jon stopped walking, and turned to look at Sansa. “I’m sorry, Sansa,” he said, gazing at her with intent. 

“Jon, I’m kidding. I think you’re as nervous as I am!” 

“Fine, you’ve got me there.” 

They resumed their walk. It was about seven blocks, nothing for a typical New Yorker, but Sansa had been feeling a little more tired lately, so it took her a bit longer. Not that she minded. 

_ Any time I get to spend with my arm laced through Jon’s is fine with me. Oh shut up, dummy. Great, now I’m having a conversation in my head. Who said pregnancy wasn’t nonstop fun? _

The lingering gazes, the kisses on the cheek, all of it had just gotten to be too much the previous two weeks. She’d written the Christmas kisses off as “holiday nonsense” (which earned another Gilly eye roll), and was ever vigilant about her feelings not getting the best of her. 

They settled into the waiting area at Dr. Luwin’s office and started flipping through pregnancy magazines. 

“The baby can hear us now!” Jon exclaimed. “Did you know that?” 

Sansa frowned. “I guess that means I have to stop listening to the  _ 8 Mile _ soundtrack.” Jon stared at her with his jaw on the floor until she burst out laughing. 

“Kidding again, that’s not really my thing.” 

“Oh? I must say, I’m a little disappointed, Stark. I had high hopes there for a minute.” Sansa rolled her eyes with a chuckle. 

They chatted nervously until they were shown into the exam room.

Finally, the big moment arrived. Dr. Luwin came in with his technician, and Jon introduced himself as the baby’s father. Sansa’s doctor looked Jon up and down with a raised eyebrow, before nodding his head and indicating for him to sit down. 

Dr. Luwin leaned in to whisper loudly to Sansa, “He seems sweet, but the jury’s still out.” The doctor gave him a reassuring wink and started the sonogram. Jon sat on Sansa’s left side and took her hand in his.

“Alright, Sansa, it looks like the baby is developing right on schedule. I’m seeing two arms, two legs… And no fifth appendage.” 

Sansa’s chin wobbled, and she squeaked out, “So, it’s a-?” 

Dr. Luwin smiled at her. “Yes, it’s a girl!” 

Sansa burst into tears, and Jon covered his eyes with his left hand while his right remained firmly laced with hers.

“Oh my god!” Sansa sobbed. She could faintly hear someone else crying in the room, and looked up for a moment. 

_ It’s Jon. He’s crying! _

“J- Jon?” she stammered. 

“I’m so happy,” he whimpered. “I really wanted it to be a girl!” 

Sansa sniffled loudly. “So did I!” 

They looked at each other accusingly, and said almost in unison, “You lied!” 

The future parents of Baby Girl Snow burst into laughter over their silliness. “You said you just wanted a healthy baby!” Sansa protested. 

“Well so did you!” Jon replied cheerfully. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and she smiled at him so hard she thought her face might break. 

“We’re having a little girl, Sansa,” he whispered. 

Dr. Luwin left them for a little bit while he went to check Sansa’s bloodwork. She could’ve sworn she saw a glimmer in his eye as he left the room. 

Jon and Sansa sat in a daze. Sansa looked down and realized she and Jon had been holding hands the entire time, and she picked his up and kissed the back of it gently. 

Jon snapped out of his daze, and turned his head to look at her. “What’s that for, Sansa?” 

“I’m just so happy we’re having a girl,” she murmured. Her eyes sparkled, and she hoped he would kiss her. 

She didn’t have to wait long. 

Jon stood suddenly and took her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes briefly before pressing his lips against hers. She whimpered softly as their lips made contact, and Jon held them together for what felt like days before he started licking at her bottom lip, begging to be let in. Dr. Luwin came back into the room just then, and they broke apart. 

Jon excused himself to use the bathroom, and Dr. Luwin started chuckling as soon as the door was shut. Sansa was sure the blush across her face matched the color of her hair, and Dr. Luwin patted her shoulder gently. 

“It’s alright, Sansa,” the doctor said soothingly. 

“It’s so embarrassing!” she wailed. 

“This was an accidental pregnancy, right? And now that the two of you are spending time together, you’re starting to fall for him?” 

Sansa nodded, her mouth open and eyebrow raised. “How-?” 

“I’ve been an OB/Gyn for 30 years, Sansa. I have seen every iteration of a family unit you can imagine. I haven’t seen this too many times, but I know it when I do.” 

Sansa bit her lower lip. “What happened with the other couples?” 

Dr. Luwin chuckled again. “Three stand out, though I’m sure there were more. Two of them, the romance was short-lived. But that one couple, they were so in love. They wound up getting married, and I just delivered their fourth baby a year ago.” 

Sansa felt her eyes welling up. “I wasn’t sure if it was just the hormones…” 

“Your hormones are certainly more intense than ever before, but let me tell you, Sansa, I have also seen dozens of sets of accidental parents-to-be that were barely civil to each other. That boy looks at you the way I’ve seen the most dedicated individuals look at their expectant partners.” 

Sansa burst into tears then, just as Jon walked back into the room. He looked bewildered as he took in the scene, and Dr. Luwin indicated for him to give them a minute. Jon shut the door behind him again, and Dr. Luwin handed Sansa a tissue. 

“Trust your gut, Sansa. You’ve always had a good head on your shoulders.” 

Sansa blew her nose loudly. “Thanks, Dr. Luwin.” 

He called Jon back in, and went over some information about the baby’s upcoming development. 

Sansa took Jon’s hand as they walked out of the office. She looked up at him shyly and asked, “Would you like to come over and see what I picked out for a girl’s nursery?” 

Jon smiled widely and nodded, and they made their way back to Sansa’s apartment. 

He helped himself to a cup of coffee while she pulled up the relevant websites. Jon gasped when the pages loaded, and he felt his eyes fill with tears for what felt like the millionth time that day. 

“Oh Sansa,” he murmured. “That is so beautiful! And so perfect!” 

Sansa stood and did a happy dance, and Jon sniffled the tears away and got up to join her. They danced together without any music for a few minutes before they burst into laughter and settled back down. 

Jon looked at her seriously. “Sansa, I know you are financially independent, but I would really like to pay for the nursery if you’ll let me.” 

Sansa bit her lip. She’d chosen a pretty pricey furniture set, and even though she knew in the back of her mind that Jon was well-off, she felt guilty asking him to pay for her expensive taste. 

He must’ve sensed her hesitation, as he took her hand in his. “We will eventually have to do a deep dive about finances, but for now, just trust me. I can afford this, and I want our little girl to have the best nursery ever. And for her mama to be happy.” 

Sansa leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Then I accept! Should we order it now?” 

Jon’s smile lit up his eyes and he nodded excitedly. “Are you going to paint the walls too? I’d love to help with that.” 

“Definitely, I need to go to look at paint swatches but I have some ideas. How about next weekend?” 

Jon shook his head. “Unfortunately, I have to go back to Toronto next weekend. I have to meet with the property management firm I hired to handle my condo.”

Sansa's stomach flipped at the thought of him returning to Toronto.

_ What if he sees her, and changes his mind about the whole thing, and leaves us behind? _

Sansa stared at the floor, unsure of how to proceed.

Jon grasped her chin gently and turned her face to look at him. “Sansa, what is it?”

She shook her head and mumbled, “It’s nothing.”

“Look at me, Sansa. I know you, and you don’t go silent for no reason.”

Sansa sighed and blurted out, “What if you see Val and change your mind about being here?”

Jon dropped his hand from Sansa’s chin and stared at her. “Have you been worried about me leaving?”

She nodded slightly. “This was just so sudden and I’d like to think I wouldn’t hold it against you, but I really like having you be part of this…”

Jon pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in his arms. “Sansa, I am so sorry if I did anything that made you feel that way. I’m here for good, I am not going to leave you or our baby girl.”

Sansa sniffled and burrowed her face into his neck. He held her and rubbed her back, gently swaying back and forth. She tried to calm her thoughts, but there was one she just couldn’t silence:

_ I can’t lose you now. I’m so in love with you it hurts. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy it's a girl!! 
> 
> Yes, the "8 Mile soundtrack" quip was a reference to The Office when Pam & Jim are going to the hospital and Pam says she doesn't want the baby born while that soundtrack plays :P 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
> Links! {I have way too much fun pretend-shopping with a huge budget!}  
> Nursery bedding: [Monique Lhuillier for Pottery Barn](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/monique-lhuillier-ethereal-nursery-bedding-sets-blush-pink/?pkey=cmonique-lhuillier-collection&isx=0.0.2987)  
> Crib: [Blythe Convertible Crib (Vintage Gray)](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/blythe-crib/?pkey=bcribs&isx=0.0.1592)  
> Chandelier: [Monique Lhuillier Butterfly Chandelier](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/monique-lhuillier-butterfly-chandelier/?cm_src=PIPRecentView)  
> Dresser: [Blythe Extra Wide Dresser (Vintage Gray)](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/blythe-extra-wide-dresser-and-changing-table-topper/?pkey=bchanging-tables&isx=0.0.3313)  
> Rocking chair: [Modern Tufted Wingback Rocker (White Twill)](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/modern-tufted-convertible-wingback-rocker/?pkey=bupholstered-furniture&isx=0.0)  
> Rug: [Monique Lhuillier Rug (Gray)](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/monique-lhuillier-antique-rug-grey/?pkey=bneutral-rugs&isx=0.0.1782)


	14. 18 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon & Sansa attempt to paint the nursery

“At 18 weeks, your baby is the size of an artichoke!” 

 

Jon smiled at the screenshot Sansa sent him of the latest baby update. 

_ She might be onto something about it being a scam to encourage veggie intake! _

He headed out the door and felt the January air smack him in the face. He pulled Sansa’s scarf tighter around his neck and shoved his hands in his pockets, cursing at himself for forgetting his gloves.

He speed-walked to the indoor farmers market near his apartment, intent on snagging a cherry danish for Sansa. She’d casually mentioned the market a week earlier, and he wanted to surprise her with a treat and some ingredients to throw together a simple dinner.

It was nursery painting day, and he figured the least he could do for Sansa after a day of painting would be to cook her dinner.

They’d only met for lunch one out of the four times they’d agreed upon over the last two weeks. Sansa said something about a big client presentation that kept her at work late multiple times, and Jon hoped that was the only reason.

_ I hope she isn’t pulling back because of the kissing. It’s like sparks shoot between our lips when we kiss, surely she feels that too… _

The sensory overload of the market hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as he walked in. All the smells and sights… He couldn’t imagine how insane it must be in the summer.

Jon decided on a simple pasta dish with chicken, veggies, and marinara sauce for dinner that night. He made his way over to a veggie stall to buy zucchini, broccoli, spinach, and tomatoes, then the bakery for her cherry danish, then the butcher for chicken and the international stall for sauce and pasta.

He grabbed flowers at the last minute, and walked the two blocks to Sansa’s.

She flung open the door before he could get his key in the lock, and proceeded to squeal over the flowers and danish.

“Oh Jon, you shouldn’t have!” she gushed as she ran to put the flowers in a vase.

“I, uh, I went to that market you mentioned. I also got some ingredients to make dinner tonight, if you’d like.”

Sansa set down the flowers and turned to face him slowly, a curious smile spread across her face. “Jon Snow, are you offering to  _ cook _ for me?” 

Jon chuckled and nodded. “I figured it would be a nice way to end the day after we paint, and this should be simple enough.”

Sansa walked over to him slowly, almost sauntering. He set the bag of groceries down and gulped. She pressed her hands against his chest, and gazed up at his face, before bringing her lips to his ear and whispering, “Thank you.”

_ Did she just nip my earlobe? Oh my god, do not get hard right now. Fuck! _

Sansa almost jumped back from him, and for a second he wondered if he’d accidentally spoken out loud. She excused herself and all but ran to the bathroom. Jon thought about following her, but she slammed the door.

_ Is she getting sick? Shit… I’ll get a ginger ale on ice for her. _

She was in there for at least 10 minutes, before emerging with flushed cheeks and panting slightly.

“Are you alright?” Jon asked.

Sansa smiled at him and nodded. “Let’s get started on the nursery!” Jon handed her the ginger ale and she raised an eyebrow but took it.  

“So, how was Toronto?” Sansa asked as they got ready to paint. She’d selected the lightest of pinks for the walls, and already had tarps down on the floor and the trays and rollers ready.

Jon took off his coat, and tied his hair back into a manbun. “It was good, the property management people seem smart, they said there’s a lot of interest in the unit already.”

He paused before continuing. “They said they had a problem when I first hired them, Val showed up and let herself into the unit. They found her there with some guy on an air mattress. She tried to convince them she was the owner, but they threw her out and said they’d call the cops if she came back. They changed the locks after that.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes and waited for Sansa’s reaction.

Her cheeks turned pink and she barked out a laugh. “She was  _ squatting  _ in your apartment?!” Sansa howled and Jon joined in nervously, sending up silent prayers of thanks that she found it funny and not threatening.

Sansa had to sit down to catch her breath, and once she did she stood and bolted off to the bathroom again. “You can get started without me!” she yelled as she ran.

Jon went to get more ginger ale for her, and then started painting. She was gone another 10 minutes, and came back with the same look on her face.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sansa?” he asked. She nodded absently, and picked up a brush to join him.

Jon filled her in on the progress he’d made on the book he was writing, and she told him about how work was going. The big client presentation had gone exceedingly well this week, and her boss was wonderful when they discussed Sansa’s pregnancy.

Lysa told her she’d have four months of paid maternity leave, and that she could work from home for the two weeks leading up to her due date. Apparently Lysa said that’s what she did when she was pregnant with her son, and it gave her a lot of peace of mind. 

“She said it wasn’t officially company policy, because not a lot of women have gotten pregnant, but whenever someone does, she lets them know that it’s an option if they want it.”

“That’s really amazing,” Jon said. “I’m not sure what my paternity leave situation will be, I’ll ask on Monday.”

They took a quick break for lunch, munching on grilled cheese sandwiches and creamy, cheesy tomato soup Sansa whipped up. She was visibly impressed when Jon told her the plan for their dinner that evening.

When she ran off to the bathroom for a third time, he followed her and pressed his ear to the door, expecting to hear vomiting sounds. He wanted to hold her hair back and soothe her if she was sick.

Instead, he heard moans that started out soft and got louder and louder.

_ Is that a vibrator? Oh my fucking god! I look like a pervert listening to this! _

Jon sprinted back to the nursery and resumed painting, as he desperately tried to will away his erection.

_ She’s been masturbating every time she was in the bathroom. Holy hell. Now all I can think about is her naked body writhing under me… Fuck! _

Sansa came back into the nursery not too long after, and picked up her paint brush, as if nothing was amiss.

Jon felt like he might jump out of his skin, and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining the tension, but the tension he felt (real or not) was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Finally, he cleared his throat. “Sansa,” he said quietly.

She turned to him and smiled brightly. “Yes?”

_ Fuck. She’s so beautiful. _

Jon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Sansa’s brow furrowed as she waited. 

“You know,” he muttered, “I’m not just good at painting. I could help you with other stuff too.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like the orgasms you keep sneaking off to give yourself.” 

Sansa turned the brightest shade of red Jon had ever seen on a human, and her jaw hit the floor. Jon squirmed as well before telling himself to get a grip. 

_ Push through it, Snow! _

Jon chuckled quietly. “I’m sorry, I thought you were getting sick, so I listened through the bathroom door. Your moan on that last one was unmistakeable.” 

Sansa sat on armchair and put her head in her hands. She let out a wail. “I am so embarrassed! I don’t know what’s gotten into me! Talisa said it’s pretty common in pregnancies to be really horny, but this is so next level.” She raised her eyes to look up at Jon. “Nobody needs to masturbate six times in one day.” 

“Six?!” Jon couldn’t help but exclaim. 

Sansa wailed again and started to put her face back in her hands but Jon knelt before her and cupped her face in his. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sort of choked sob. “Now you think the mother of your child is some kind of sexual deviant!” 

Jon tilted his head back and roared with laughter. “Oh my god, Sansa, I would never think that! If Talisa said it’s normal, don’t worry about it!” 

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped quietly when she realized how close Jon’s face was to hers. 

“The only thing you should worry about is the quality of your orgasms,” Jon damn-near purred at her. “That’s something I’d be more than happy to help with.” 

Jon could see Sansa’s pupils dilate slightly, and she licked her lips before nodding at him. 

He crushed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth when she moaned. He moved his hands to wrap around her back, and she moved arms up to encircle his neck. They kissed passionately, languidly, for what felt to Jon like hours, until Sansa stopped abruptly, and pushed on him so she could stand. 

“Take me to bed, Jon,” she whispered in his ear. He itched to pick her up, but thought it unwise, so he took her hand and all but dragged her into her bedroom. 

_ Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to cut the chapter off, with all the smut it just got to be way too long. Smut AND fluff next chapter!! :D 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you SO much for all the love you're leaving in the comments. It honestly blows me away, and it means so much to me!!


	15. 18 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut AND fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait til later in the day, but I just couldn't.

The pair stood next to her bed staring at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Sansa blushed, remembering the last time they’d been naked, and the ache between her legs became so overwhelming she stopped feeling self-conscious. She slipped her black tee over her head, and pulled her jeans off so quickly it almost made her dizzy.

She wobbled a little, and Jon reached out to steady her, while he ran his eyes over her body. She felt the heat from his stare warm her skin, and she flushed red again as she peered into his face. Jon stripped down to his boxers, and freed his curls from his manbun.

“Jon,” Sansa murmured. Before she could say anything else, he cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. He plundered her mouth hungrily, and moved his hands to her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail she’d thrown it into. He ran his fingers through her red locks, and tugged gently so she’d tilt her head back.

Sansa stroked his chiseled stomach while he nibbled on her neck. He released her hair and reached down to unclasp her bra, and gasped softly as her breasts came into view.

“Did they get bigger?” He asked with the incredulity of a virgin who’d never seen breasts before.

Sansa’s eyes popped open and she let out what could only be described as a chortle. “Way to kill the mood, dummy. Yes, that happens when you have a _human_ growing inside you! Now get back to work!” She playfully shoved him towards the bed, and he grabbed her hips to drag her with him. “Be gentle though,” she gasped as they fell onto the bed in a heap. “They’re pretty tender.”

Jon quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? I’d like to see how sensitive…” With that, he lifted his head to lick a nipple slowly, before blowing on it. Her nipple hardened immediately and she let out a keening sound from the back of her throat as he treated her other breast to the same.

Sansa writhed on top of Jon, with only her panties and his boxers as a barrier. She tugged on his hair as he suckled on her breasts, and Jon didn’t think he’d ever heard lovelier sounds in his life than the ones she was making. He pulled his lips off her nipple and attached them to her lips, licking inside her mouth.

Jon was harder than he thought he’d ever been in his life, and Sansa grinding against his dick was driving him insane. He raked his hands through her hair and pulled her face off of his. She stopped moving, and they stared at each other, chests heaving, pupils blown, until Jon slid his hands down to her ass, squeezed hard, and flipped her under him. Sansa let out a squeal and Jon kissed her quickly before descending down her body.

He lovingly placed kisses along her swelling belly, relishing the warmth and the knowledge that it was his baby growing in there. He stopped as he approached her soaking wet panties, and looked up at her for approval. “Yes, Jon, please! Please please please!” she sobbed.

Jon pulled her panties off with his teeth, to Sansa’s delight. He hovered over her steaming pussy, nosing at the red curls and inhaling her scent deeply. “You smell fucking delicious, Sansa,” he whispered. He took a long, slow, lavish lick up her pussy, and the room filled with a chorus of groans and whimpers from the both of them. He kissed her clit playfully before diving back in, sucking at her folds gently and kneading her ass like dough. He dragged one finger through her wetness and moved it towards the back.

_She fucking loved this the night of the wedding, I’ll never forget that._

He gently probed her tight hole with his finger while he slipped his tongue inside her cunt, groaning into her as she spasmed. “Yes, Jon, do it!” she cried out, and he obliged, sliding his finger all the way into her ass.

Jon moved his head up to suck at her clit, and used his free hand to plunge two fingers inside her cunt, probing for her g-spot…

Sansa started to shake from head to toe, and he could feel her clamping down on his fingers. She was beyond comprehension, babbling and shrieking and bucking her hips wildly. Jon held on for the ride, lapping up her juices like a man dying of thirst, until one final shudder ran through Sansa and she collapsed back onto the bed.

Jon slid his fingers out of her and placed a few light kisses on the inside of her thighs, and looked up, expecting to see her beaming down at him. Instead, he watched as her eyes shut slowly, and a light snore rang out from her beautiful mouth.

Jon chuckled to himself and rose, covering her with a blanket and moving into the bathroom so he could find his own release, before going back to the nursery to keep painting.

 

~~~

 

Sansa woke with a start, and was shocked to see the sun had set.

_What time is it? What’s that smell?_

She rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out exactly what the hell was going on. She was naked, and she heard noise coming from the kitchen. _Jon._

She called out, “Jon?” and heard him moving quickly towards her room.

He had on her pink apron with ruffles, and she burst into giggles.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said with a smile. He took off the apron and came to sit in front of her on the bed.

“What time is it?” she asked sleepily.

“6:30. You fell asleep about three hours ago.”

“Holy shit, I’ve never fallen asleep from an orgasm before.” Sansa blushed deeply. “I think that was the hardest I’ve ever cum in my life.”

Jon grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Wipe that smile off your face, Mr. Snow!” she chastised playfully.

He leaned in to kiss her softly, before sitting back down. “I just finished making dinner, and I finished painting the nursery about an hour ago.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped. “So, let me get this straight: You gave me the most powerful orgasm of my life, and then while I was sleeping it off, you finished painting our daughter’s nursery and made me dinner?”

 

_I love you._

 

Jon blushed a bit, and shrugged. “I wanted to get the painting done today, and I figured dinner would be nice for you to wake up to.”

 

_I fucking adore you._

 

_Tell him._

 

_Just tell him._

 

_FUCKING TELL HIM!_

 

“I love you,” she blurted out. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth and groaned.

Jon stared at her. His expression was almost blank, like he couldn’t compute what she’d just said.

“You… love me?” he stammered.

A lone tear streaked down Sansa’s cheek, and she nodded. She dropped her hand from her mouth and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m so in love with you, it’s fucking insane. When I’m with you, I breathe easier, I smile wider, I’m just happier. I love you so fucking much.” She bit back a sob, and braced herself for rejection.

“Sansa,” Jon breathed, “I-”

He cut himself off and leapt towards Sansa, clutching her face in his hands, and practically swallowing her lips. He dove into her mouth, and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible.

Sansa whimpered loudly, and that snapped him out of his lusty daze. He pulled his face away from hers, and stared intently into her deep blue eyes.

“Sansa,” he whispered, “I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.”

She let out a strangled sob, and cried, “Really?”

Jon nodded fervently, and added, “I waited to tell you because I didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed, or like I was pressuring you, or-”

Sansa pressed her lips to his, before murmuring, “Love me, Jon.”

He stood to strip naked, and climbed under the blanket with her. He reached down to stroke her pussy, and damn if she wasn’t already soaked. She laid on her back, and reached for him to lie on top of her.

Sansa wrapped her mile-long legs around his waist and pulled him in tight. He rested on his elbows, being mindful of her baby bump, and leaned down to tangle his tongue with hers as he slid inside her.

To the parents-to-be, it felt like coming home. Sansa was wrapped up in the arms of the man she was certain was the love of her life, and Jon poured every ounce of love and tenderness and passion he’d been holding onto for four years into her as they made love.

“I love you so much, Sansa, I’m never going to stop loving you,” he panted.

Sansa wailed in response as she felt her orgasm approach, and he reached between them to rub her clit. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not after all this time and all this tension being released.

“Come for me, love,” he rasped in her ear.

She clenched around his dick like a vise grip as she cried out, and he followed immediately, as the walls of her pussy milked him of his seed.

Jon rolled onto his back with a loud grunt, and pulled Sansa into his arms. They laid there, panting and sweating, tangled in each other’s arms, until sleep claimed them both, the dinner having been long since forgotten. Sansa felt a few tears fall from her eyes as she shut them, and thanked God and her mother for helping her find this man and this happiness.

_This pregnancy is the best thing that ever happened to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YOU HAVE IT!!! It finally happened!!! God, I have been SO excited to write this chapter, and I cannot wait to hear your thoughts :) 
> 
> You're all the absolute best and I adore you all <3 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	16. 18 Weeks III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa make a big decision

Jon woke around 4 am. He was lying on his back, with Sansa snuggled up around his left side, her face up against his neck.

 

_Sansa is naked and in my arms. Her pregnant belly is pressed against me. This had better not be a dream._

 

He pinched his thigh, and sighed in relief.

 

_Sansa is in love with me._

_Sansa is in love with me._

_SANSA IS IN LOVE WITH ME!_

 

He felt like leaping from the bed, dancing a jig, shouting from the roof, calling a news program, and setting off fireworks.

Instead, he tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes, replaying their passionate lovemaking.

 

_She looked like a goddess. Who am I kidding, she always looks like a goddess. I want that perfect mouth around my dick…_

_Fuck. Don’t get hard. Let her sleep! Think of something else!_ _Work, cars, food..._

_Ugh, the food! Dammit, I should’ve put it away._

 

Jon tried to disengage his arms but Sansa squeezed him and murmured, “Where do you think you’re going?” She threw her leg over his, trapping it between hers, and whispered, “I’m not done with you yet, Mr. Snow.”

Jon’s eyes shot open, and he turned to see Sansa grinning at him with a playful glint in her eye.

“I was going to put the food away,” he whispered, before she cut him off with a hot kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth and moaning loudly. She started to grind against the leg she had trapped, and he bit back a growl as he felt her wet warmth rub against him.

Sansa reached over to grasp his cock while she gyrated against his leg, pressing her thumb against his weeping head, gathering the precum and bringing her thumb up to her mouth. She suckled on it, purring happily, and Jon was certain his head was about to explode.

Sansa squealed as he grabbed her hips and dragged her on top of him. She placed his cock at her wet entrance, and leaned down to kiss him, her hands gently grabbing both sides of his face. Jon wrapped his arms around her middle, and stroked up and down her back. She slid her tongue in his mouth while she sank down onto his cock, taking it in slowly until their hips were joined.

She rocked back and forth slowly as their chests heaved, their tongues tangled together, breaking apart occasionally as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Jon fought the urge he had to hold her hips steady and pound up into her; if she wanted it slow and soft, that’s what he’d give her.

Jon slipped his hand between them and rubbed her clit, while he whispered the types of things in her ear that made her shiver.

 

_“I love you.”_

_“I love fucking you.”_

_“Being inside you feels like home.”_

 

Sansa cried out as an orgasm overtook her, and Jon sat up and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and impaled herself on his cock again. Jon kissed her feverishly as he rocked against her, wanting to drag it out for as long as he could. He pulled his mouth away and ran his hands through her hair, tugging gently so he could stare at her face.

The bright blue of her eyes was almost gone, swallowed up by her blown pupils. Her lips were swollen, the result of their frenzied kisses. And the noises coming out of the back of her throat… Jon was determined to hear those sounds every day for the rest of his life.

“Cum for me again, Sansa,” he growled, never breaking eye contact. She started to rock against him harder, and he felt her pussy tighten around his cock.

“Fuck,” Sansa whimpered over and over as she rode out her orgasm. Jon pumped against her harder in return, clutching her hair and staring into her eyes as he found his release, spilling inside her. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, as he tried to catch his breath.

They stayed in that position, limbs tangled, until their breathing steadied. Sansa reached up to smooth the hair from Jon’s face, and kissed him gently. “I love you, Jon,” she whispered.

Jon smiled, and kissed her back. “I love you too, Sansa.”

He saw tears gathering in her eyes, so he cradled her face in his hands, kissing her softly again and again.

She pulled back suddenly with a gasp, and exclaimed, “Oh my god, I think the baby just kicked!” Jon’s eyes went wide as she scooted off his lap and sat next to him, her hand pressed over her swelling stomach. She grabbed his hand and pressed it next to hers, waiting to see if it happened again.

They sat in silence, waiting, hoping, for their little girl to kick again. Sansa’s eyes grew sleepy again, and she murmured with a giggle, “Maybe it was just gas.”

Jon smiled, and pulled her into his arms again, reclining back against the bed. She looked up at him with a serious look on her face, and asked, “Jon, would you… would you like to move in with me?”

Jon laughed loudly and nodded. “I’ll move in as soon as we wake up in a few hours, sweetheart.”

Sansa grinned from ear to ear, and nuzzled her head into his neck. She dozed off almost immediately, but Jon’s adrenaline was pumping.

_I’m going to marry this woman._

 

~~~

Jon was true to his word; when Sansa woke up at 9, she found a note from him that said he’d gone to pack his clothes, and would be back by noon.

Sansa reached for her phone to call Gilly and give her an update.

“Hey Sansa, what’s up?”

Sansa’s stomach flipped suddenly.

_Once I say it out loud, it’s real._

“Um, well…”

“Oh god, what happened?”

Sansa laughed nervously. “Well, Jon spent the night last night.”

“HE WHAT?!” Sansa heard Gilly’s chair scrape against the wood, and Sam exclaim “What’s wrong?” in the background. They must’ve been eating breakfast.

“Holy… he slept over?!” Gilly squealed. Sansa heard Sam gasp.

“That’s not all,” Sansa said teasingly.

“Sansa Stark, if you don’t tell me all the details, so help me-”

“I told him I’m in love with him.”

Sansa had to hold the phone away from her ear to protect it from the shrieks Gilly let ring forth.

“Gilly!” she yelled, laughing. “There’s more!”

“Oh my god!” Gilly screamed. “What else?”

“He said he’s in love with me too!”

Gilly laughed. “Of course he is, I’m just glad he finally said it!”

“And he’s moving in with me today.”

Gilly laughed even harder and Sansa heard the phone being put down. She heard what sounded like whoops and high fives in the background, and she kept laughing.

Her best friend came back to the phone and said, “You’re on speaker with me and Sam.”

“Congratulations, Sansa!” Sam called. “I’m so happy for both of you!”

“Thank you guys,” Sansa replied, her eyes getting misty. “I really can’t believe it all is happening like this. It feels so sudden!”

“Nah, he’s been hopelessly in love with you for four years, he was just waiting for the right time to tell you,” Gilly said. “We told him he’d better not say anything until and unless he knew you felt the same way.”

Sansa sniffled. “Thank you for protecting me, and for supporting us.” A couple of tears fell, and Gilly took her off speaker.

“Are you okay?” Gilly asked.

“It’s pretty overwhelming,” Sansa admitted. “If you’d told me five months ago that I would not only have slept with Jon Snow, but also gotten pregnant by him and started to build a life with him, I would’ve laughed in your face!”

“I know, honey. If you need him to slow it down, just say the word. He’d do anything for you. So would we.”

Sansa smiled. “Thanks, Gills. I’ll let you guys get back to breakfast, I need to make room in the apartment for his stuff!”

Sansa and Gilly hung up, and she set about doing just that.

 

~~~

 

Jon walked in right at noon, as Sansa was making lunch. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from the back, breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair.

Sansa giggled, and pushed her butt into his groin. “Your face is so cold!” she whined playfully. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stared up at her man.

His cheeks were pink, his curls wild and unruly, and his eyes so full of love he was practically the embodiment of the heart-eyes emoji.

She felt her heart race as she pressed her lips against his, and then she felt her belly twitch again. She gasped mid-kiss and said, “Okay now that _has_ to have been a kick!” She pressed his hand to her belly, and suddenly his face lit up.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. Sansa, predictably, started crying as she watched Jon get down on his knees and hold her belly with both hands. He kissed where the baby had kicked softly, and murmured, “Hey little girl, I can’t wait to meet you. You have the prettiest, best mama in the world, and I know you’ll be just like her.” He grinned up at Sansa, and kissed her belly one more time before standing and kissing her deeply.

Jon brushed the tears from Sansa’s face, and she smiled into his lips. “I want you so badly,” she murmured, “But we’d better eat before lunch gets cold.”

Jon kissed one more time softly, before nodding his head. “I guess we haven’t really eaten that much in the last 18 hours,” he said with a chuckle.

They sat down to eat the grilled cheese sandwiches Sansa had made. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him grab some potato chips and stuff them in the sandwich, but he just shrugged.

“I’ll make fancy tomato soup for us soon, I just didn’t have time today.”

Jon smiled as he took another bite of his sandwich. “I’ll honestly eat anything you make. I’m sorry I didn’t put the food away in time last night.”

Sansa grinned at him with mischief in her eyes. “It’s alright, you were a little busy.”

They started getting Jon settled, while listening to classical music and tossing around baby girl name ideas.

When they agreed to take a break, Jon took her in his arms and held on tight. “Thank you, Sansa,” he murmured into her hair. He pulled back, and asked, “Would you go on a date with me this week?”

Sansa threw her head back and laughed. Jon smiled nervously, and added, “We’re living together and we’re having a baby, but we’ve never been on a proper date! I’d love to take you out. Maybe Wednesday?”

Sansa felt butterflies in her stomach, and she giggled. “Yes, Jon, I’d love to go on a date with you.”  

_I’m going to marry this man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm sorry it took a little longer than anticipated to get this chapter done. I'm not sure why I struggled with it so much. Maybe I got too used to writing angst :P 
> 
> Your response to the last chapter was seriously the greatest thing ever. The gifs, the excitement, it was just the best!! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart <3
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	17. 18 Weeks IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa have their first official date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's still at 18 weeks (It's a momentous week, but we'll move on in the next chapter)

It was still dark out when Sansa woke up the morning of “Date Night.” Jon was curled around her, spooning her, his face against her shoulder and his left arm wrapped around her middle, hand resting on her bump. Sansa checked the clock and sighed happily.

 

_Only 6:30. Maybe there’s enough time to...._

 

She moved her hips slightly, noting the _very_ hard dick pressed against her ass. She slipped her hand down under her panties and rubbed at her clit. She was wet already, thinking about how Jon had taken her in the shower the night before.

 

_I was just about to wash my hair when he stepped into the shower with a wicked look in his eyes. He was hard already, and I reached down to stroke him while he ran his fingers through my wet hair. He whispered that he wanted to wash my hair, and he did it so lovingly, massaging my scalp as he lathered it in. Then when I tilted my head back to wash the shampoo out, he bent his head and sucked on my nipples._

 

Sansa let out a quiet moan as she recalled how he pressed her up against the shower wall, promising to keep her steady as he slid inside her, fucking her slowly.

 

_After I came, I pushed him back gently and got on my knees. I wanted him to finish in my mouth._

 

Sansa rubbed at her clit harder, and her moans must’ve awakened Jon, because he slipped his hand up her chemise and started rubbing her nipples.

“Enjoying yourself?” he whispered in her ear. Sansa nodded.

“I was thinking about how you fucked me in the shower last night,” she whimpered. Jon bit her earlobe, and moved his hand down to her panties, tugging them down her thighs.

“Keep rubbing your clit, baby,” he growled. He pulled his dick out from his boxers and slid inside her, filling her to the hilt in one move, as she moaned and shivered.

Jon rocked up into her, tweaking her nipples gently and nipping at her neck and earlobe while she rubbed her clit. She tightened around his dick quickly, wailing his name as she peaked. Jon reached down to pull her fingers from her clit and she lifted her hand over her shoulder so he could suck them dry as he continued to rock into her.  

“Mmm, that’s it, Sansa,” Jon murmured in her ear. “Can you cum again for me? I love feeling your pussy clench around my dick.” He lifted her leg gently and moved to get a deeper angle as she slipped her hand down to rub her clit even harder.

Jon started to pound into her and Sansa cried out louder and louder as she came again. Jon growled and spilled inside her, falling back onto his side and pulling her tight to his chest. He kissed her back and shoulders lovingly as they caught their breath.

Sansa looked over her shoulder and he met her lips eagerly. He smoothed the hair from her forehead and kissed her there, smiling down at her. “I love you,” he murmured.

Sansa turned over to face him, their noses pressed together. “I love you too, Jon,” she whispered. She giggled a little, and admitted, “It might take me a bit to get used to us saying that.”

Jon grinned widely. “Me too.”

Sansa kissed him again and snuggled into him, wrapping her leg around his waist and her arm around his neck. “I’m excited for tonight,” she murmured into his chest. “I wish you’d tell me where we were going.”

Jon kissed the top of her head. “Then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, would it?” he teased.

“I guess not,” she grumbled.

They snuggled for a while, until Sansa’s alarm went off. She went to shower and get dressed, while he double checked the reservation for dinner, before they went off to work, hand in hand.

 

~~~

 

“You look awfully nice today,” Margaery said as she stepped into Sansa’s office.

Sansa smiled widely. “Thank you! Jon’s taking me to dinner, and he said business casual was fine. I know I’m not really showing enough for full-on maternity wear, but I couldn’t help but try this outfit.”

Margaery sat across from Sansa’s desk, grinning goofily. Sansa had been sure she’d broken her friend’s brain after revealing the events of the weekend on Monday; Margaery had been silent for three consecutive minutes for the first time in their friendship, while Sansa laughed happily.

“So where’s he taking you?” Sansa shook her head. “No idea, he wouldn’t tell me, that jerk.”

Marg’s goofy grin widened. “That’s so cuuuuuute!” Sansa snorted but nodded.

“He’s meeting me here so we can go together. I think he said something about hiring a town car…”

Margaery picked up a folder on Sansa’s desk and fanned herself. “I am so jealous but so happy for you at the same time!” she exclaimed. “That is so hot and sweet!”

Sansa couldn’t help but agree.

 

~~~

 

Jon surprised her by coming into her office to pick her up rather than meeting her outside.

“Jon!” she called happily when she saw him looking around the office. She walked out to hug him, fully aware that the eyes of her coworkers were upon them. She kissed his cheek and walked him into her office.

“I didn’t want to come into your office and, like, meet your coworkers before you wanted me to, but you didn’t answer your phone and it was getting kind of cold,” he explained.

Sansa blushed and looked at her phone. “I’m so sorry, I forgot to turn the ringer on! And don’t worry about my coworkers, they were going to meet you sooner or later,” she said with a grin.

She started to pack her briefcase and felt his eyes on her. “You really look wonderful, Sansa,” he said quietly.

She giggled. “You saw me this morning, Jon,” she said playfully.

Jon blushed a little and nodded.

Lysa popped her head into the office then and looked Jon up and down. “So, this is Jon Snow, eh?”

“Um, yes, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, offering his hand. She shook it slowly, peering into his eyes.

“Sansa is one of my favorite employees, but you didn’t hear me say that,” she said. “I’m glad you’re here, Jon Snow.”

She darted out of the office then, and Jon turned to Sansa with an eyebrow raised.

Sansa shrugged. “She’s a little eccentric, but she’s a great boss. That’s the nicest thing I think I’ve ever heard her say.”

Sansa put her coat on and grabbed her briefcase before taking Jon’s arm. They waved to Margaery as they walked out of the office and into the frigid January air.

Sure enough, there was a town car waiting. Jon opened the door for her, and she slid into the roomy backseat. Jon got in on the other side, and took her hand.

They made their way through town, and Sansa felt her heart race as a certain restaurant came into view… She’d been dying to go to One if by Land, Two if by Sea forever…

“Jon,” she whispered, “Are we going to-”

“Yes,” he replied with a shy grin. “A little birdie told me you really wanted to go, so I thought it was a good first date choice.”

Sansa squealed and kissed him happily. The restaurant was inside a carriage house that had belonged to Aaron Burr in the 1790s, and was rumored to have been the site of more engagement announcements than anywhere in the city.

 

_Don’t think about that, you two just moved in together, God!_

 

Sansa clutched Jon’s hand as they walked in and she was overwhelmed by the high ceilings, exposed brick and chandeliers. She rested her head against his shoulder as he gave his name for their reservation, and was attached firmly to his side as they made their way to the table.

He pulled her chair out for her and kissed her cheek before settling across from her. Sansa knew she should be taking in the sights and sounds and smells of the restaurant, but all she could do was stare at her man.

 

_My face feels like it’s breaking, I should stop smiling so hard before he thinks I’m a damn lunatic._

 

Jon gave her that shy smile back that she loved so much. “Thank you, Jon,” she said quietly.

The waiter came to give them their menus and take drink orders. Jon was trying to avoid drinking out of solidarity with Sansa, a notion she told him was ridiculous (though she loved him even more for the mere attempt). They ordered ginger ales and started to look over the menu.

“Are there things you can’t eat here?” Jon asked suddenly. “I didn’t think to look, I’m so sorry.”

Sansa waved her hand. “There are some things, but I can definitely order a couple items. Don’t worry about it at all, honey.”

Jon frowned and she took his hand. “I mean it. I’ll tell you if it’s a problem. I can print out a little guide like the one I carry if that’ll make you feel better.” Jon nodded and kissed her hand before they resumed browsing the menu.

Sansa settled on hand pulled pasta, pomegranate glazed Norwegian salmon, and salad for her three course meal. Jon chose the onion consomme with short ribs as his appetizer, with New Zealand venison and black garlic mashed potatoes for his entree and side.

They chatted about their workdays, Jon telling her about an exciting stock he’d learned about, Sansa filling him in on a new account she’d been assigned.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, my brother Robb texted me today,” Sansa said. “He and his wife Talisa are coming to town in two weeks and want to get dinner.”

Jon smiled. “With me too?”

Sansa grinned back. “Of course with you too. He said it was work-related, but I have a feeling he’s been sent by Dad to scope you out. You two will get along so well, you’re pretty similar.”

“I can’t wait to meet your family, so I’m really happy he’s coming,” Jon said. “Are you close to his wife?”

Sansa nodded. “They met while he was at USC, I haven’t spent a ton of time with her but she’s lovely, and so smart. They’re a great match.”

There was a brief lull, and Jon cleared his throat. "Sansa, I want to say something. I know it's random, but it's really important."

"Okay." Sansa felt her heart clench a little. 

"We should delve into finances more later, but I wanted to say that..." He paused before continuing. "If you don't want to work after the baby comes, you don't have to." 

Sansa sighed heavily. "Jon, you really scared me there for a minute." 

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure how to say this because I respect the hell out of the career you've built for yourself, and you would have my full, wholehearted support if you want to keep working. Just know that... I can take care of us. I really want to buy us a house one day." 

Sansa took his hand gently and squeezed it. "Thank you for saying all that. You're right, we should talk about it more in depth, but it really means a lot to me." 

 

_Holy shit. That's a lot to digest. I'm glad he thinks so much of me, but am I ready to lean on him financially? I'm really going to have to_ _think about this._

 

Their food arrived then, and the rest of dinner was spent oohing and aahing over the delights of their choices. Sansa actually teared up over how delicious the food was, and the chocolate souffle they shared as dessert made her sniffle loudly.

“It’s just so good!” she whimpered. Jon chuckled and patted her hand lovingly.

“I’m sorry, I know these hormones are a lot to deal with,” she said quietly. Jon kissed the back of her hand. “I knew they would be a lot, I did plenty of reading,” he said with a soft smile.

“Besides,” he whispered, “I really like one side effect of those hormones in particular.” He winked at her and Sansa flushed red.

“Well,” she said softly, “Best get home quickly, because I’m feeling one of _those_ hormone surges approaching rapidly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for an update!! Jonsa Smut Week was pretty consuming, and I started a new content writing job, so I've been feeling quite drained. 
> 
> Links!  
> Sansa's date night outfit:  
> [Top (in Cloud)](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/nom-maternity-tanya-jersey-maternity-tunic/3563409?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=CLOUD)  
> [Leggings](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/noppies-over-the-belly-maternity-leggings/4803605?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=BLACK)
> 
> Restaurant:  
> [One if by Land, Two if by Sea](http://www.oneifbyland.com/)
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	18. 20 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cozy day in, aka domestic fluff :) And a little smut, because why not?

“Congratulations, you’ve reached the halfway point! At 20 weeks, your baby is the size of a banana!” 

 

“That’s it, I’m calling it, the whole thing  _ is  _ a fruit and veggies scam!” Sansa declared with a laugh as she read the update to Jon while they lounged in bed. Jon laughed as he rubbed his hands over her belly. 

He moved so his face was hovering over her bump and his legs bracketed hers. “What are you up to, Mr. Snow?” she asked, glancing up from her phone. “I still have more baby updates to give.” 

Jon nudged her sleep shirt up with his nose as he covered her belly in kisses. He slipped one hand up her shirt and gently tweaked a nipple as she gasped. “I think I’m fully  _ abreast  _ of the situation, sweetheart,” he murmured. Sansa chuckled at his pun and started running her fingers through his curls. 

“God, I hope our girl has your hair,” she said. Jon looked up at her with a goofy smile. “Really?” 

Sansa nodded. “I mean, she’ll probably have curls either way. I’m the only one in my family who doesn’t, but that gene runs strong on my mother’s side. And her papa has the most luscious curls,” she added with a smile. 

Jon started to drag her shorts down with his teeth and Sansa moaned.

“Let’s not talk about our daughter for a moment, hmm?” Jon whispered against the top of her mound. “I really hope she’s not listening right now.” 

Sansa nodded eagerly and cried out as he parted her lips with his fingers and licked at her pussy. He’d gone down on her at least once a day since he moved in, and she couldn’t believe how good he was at it. He always mixed it up, short strokes with long, slow ones, sometimes fingering her g-spot, sometimes slipping it in her back door, always humming like he’d never been happier. 

He was relentless, this time his hands massaged her breasts slowly while his mouth did all the work. She kept her hands locked in his hair, tugging  _ hard  _ when she approached her first peak. “Fuck, Jon, right there!” she cried. He suckled at her clit and she saw stars. Her legs locked around his head as she went rigid, crying out as one orgasm, then another rocked over her. She gently pushed at his head as she came down from the second; she’d learned that if she let him, he’d give her four orgasms, but today she was just too sensitive. 

Jon sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning at her. She reached for him, noting the boner in his shorts, but he simply kissed the top of her head quickly and excused himself for the bathroom. 

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” Sansa called. 

She heard Jon chuckle. “No sweetie, sometimes I like to just watch you cum, if that’s alright.” 

Sansa laughed and pulled her sleep shorts back on. “I don’t mind at all, are you kidding?”

Just then, the doorbell rang. “Fuck!” Sansa yelped. “It’s the nursery furniture, I forgot they said they’d be here so early!” She threw her robe on and Jon flew out of the bathroom, throwing on shorts and a t-shirt. 

They opened the front door and went down to let the delivery guys in. Sansa squealed happily as the furniture was loaded into their apartment. 

 

_ It’s really happening! _

 

They spent the day getting the furniture in place. Most of it came assembled, but Jon tackled the pieces that weren’t while Sansa made them lunch. She was making her all-time favorite fancy tomato soup; it was cheesy and had brown butter garlic croutons, and she always served it with grilled cheese on bread that she spread additional brown butter on. The aroma filled the apartment and she stirred it happily while listening to Jon set up the furniture. 

He was mostly finished by the time lunch was ready, and he led Sansa into the nursery with his hands over her eyes. She burst into tears when he removed them. It was exactly as she’d imagined! There wasn’t any art yet, and she needed to stock the room with baby essentials, but the crib and the changing table and the bookshelf and the rocking chair… It was too much for her to handle!

“Oh Jon,” she cried into his shirt as he held her. “It’s just so perfect!” Jon was resourceful, and had called Gilly for advice about how to calm Sansa down after their date night when she cried at dinner. He stroked her hair softly, and felt her tears lessen. “I really owe Gilly,” he murmured into her hair. 

She pulled her face back and looked up at him quizzically. 

“She told me stroking your hair helped soothe you,” he said with a shrug. Sansa laughed and poked him in the side. “No fair using my friends for advice, you should’ve had to figure that out on your own!” 

Jon tickled her until she cried uncle, and they stood in the nursery to admire it a little longer before tucking into lunch. 

Jon moaned as he tasted the soup for the first time and Sansa did a happy dance. 

They discussed essentials for the nursery, what to buy themselves and what to add to a registry, and Sansa showed him the list she’d started. 

“Wow,” Jon murmured as he looked it over. “There’s a lot to buy.” Sansa nodded. 

“This is just the bare minimum too,” she said. “I really don’t want the apartment to be overflowing with baby things, but from everything I’ve read, it kind of sounds like that’s inevitable.” 

Jon’s eyes widened. “It’s okay,” she soothed, taking his hand. “We’ll just get what we need for now and see what happens.” 

“How long did you sign the lease for?” Jon asked. Sansa raised an eyebrow at him. 

“A year. Why?” 

Jon took a deep breath. “I have been looking at properties, just to get a sense of what’s out there.” 

Sansa’s jaw hit the floor. “You have?” 

He nodded. 

“You know Manhattan real estate is insanely expensive, right?” 

He nodded again, this time with a smile. “I can swing a good bit of real estate, with the book deal I've been offered, and if I sell my penthouse in Toronto instead of leasing it. They still haven’t found renters.”

“Wow,” was all Sansa could manage to say. 

 

_ Shouldn’t we talk about our future first? I mean, I know we have a baby on the way and we love each other, but buying a house together? I hate to admit it, but I’d kind of like us to at least be engaged before we did something like that… _

 

“Sansa,” Jon said softly, taking her hand. “I’m not trying to pressure you, I promise. I just wanted to do some research, that’s all.” 

Sansa let out a deep breath.

“I know this has been crazy,” Jon added with a chuckle. “We’ve gone from 0 to a million in five months. You are still the captain of this ship.”

Sansa laughed at that. “And you’re still my first mate?” Jon groaned teasingly but nodded. 

She leaned in to kiss him softly. “Thank you.”

Jon reached his hands up to hold her face. He stared into her eyes intently and whispered, “Thank you, Sansa,” before kissing her back. 

Sansa sat back down and sipped some more of her tomato soup quietly. Jon had learned to read her body language pretty well, and knew she was deep in thought. He waited until she was ready to speak. 

Finally she set her spoon down and looked at him intently.

“I feel like it’s fair to warn you, the hair stroking thing?” Jon nodded. “It has backfired before.” 

“Oh?” 

“Just once,” Sansa said, not breaking eye contact. “The day I found out I was pregnant.” 

Jon took her hand gently and squeezed it. “Oh, Sansa…” 

Her eyes watered a bit, but she continued. “I was hysterical, Gilly was freaked out, and when she stroked my hair it made me cry harder because it made me think of my mom… And usually that calms me, but that day it made me want her and miss her even more.” 

Jon wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tight, but he followed her lead. He learned after losing his mom at a young age that when he wanted to share something, it needed to be on his terms. He simply kissed the back of her hand and continued to hold it lovingly. 

A couple tears fell from Sansa’s eyes. “I wish she was here. She would’ve liked you,” she said softly. 

Jon smiled. “Really? Even though I knocked her daughter up out of wedlock?”

Sansa rolled her eyes but chuckled. “She would’ve been taken aback at first, just like the rest of my family. But she would’ve known right away how much you love me, without you having said a word.” 

Jon’s heart swelled, and he couldn’t resist his urge any longer. He knelt in front of Sansa and took her face in his hands, kissing her softly. He rested his forehead against hers and murmured, “I do love you so much, Sansa.” He wanted to say so much more, but he reigned it in, for now. 

Sansa closed her eyes and hummed softly. “I know you do, Jon.” She sniffled, and Jon stood, bringing her with him and wrapping her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head gently while she kept her face buried in his chest, weeping softly.

She looked up at him with her tear-streaked cheeks, and asked, “Could we maybe lie down for a little bit? I just… I need to have you hold me for a bit while I cry.”

Jon nodded. “I promise to only cop a feel once or twice,” he said solemnly. Sansa laughed quietly, and they walked into their bedroom hand-in-hand. 

They lay facing each other, legs tangled together and Sansa’s head resting on Jon’s chest. She cried a bit, then they talked more about the mothers they’d loved and lost, until the sun set and they went back to discussing the baby and all her necessities. 

“I’d love for the baby’s middle name to be Catelyn,” Jon said during a lull in the conversation. “Please don’t cry, I can feel you starting to,” he said teasingly. 

Sansa lifted her head from his chest and stared at him. Her chin quivered and she frowned. “How am I not supposed to cry, that’s just so sweet of you!” she moaned softly. “Are you sure? What about your mother?” 

“Maybe the next one?” Jon said with a grin. Sansa poked him in the ribs. 

“Oh a next one, eh? Maybe by then you’ll have made an honest woman of me, Snow!” She stilled as soon as she said that, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. “I mean, um…” 

Jon caressed her cheek. “Let’s talk about that soon, hmm?” Sansa nodded wordlessly, astonished at herself for having even made such a joke.

She got up to fix them some dinner, her mind racing a mile a minute.

_Why did I freeze up like that? And why did he not seem surprised?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be their dinner with Robb & Talisa. I intended for that to be in this chapter, but the fluff just got too long. 
> 
> Links!  
> [Creamy Tomato Soup by How Sweet Eats](https://www.howsweeteats.com/2013/01/creamy-tomato-soup-with-brown-butter-garlic-croutons/)  
> [Purple Crochet Pajama Set](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-31946-purple-crochet-trim-maternity-short-pajama-set.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	19. 20 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Robb and Talisa

Jon and Sansa woke up cheerfully on Tuesday; Sansa was so excited to introduce Jon to her brother and sister-in-law, and Jon was happy to meet them.

“It’s a good thing we’re having dinner with them tonight,” Jon said over breakfast.

“Why’s that?” Sansa asked.

“Well, I’d hate to spend Valentine’s Day with anyone but just you.”

Sansa set her fork down with a gasp. “Oh my god, I’m the worst! I totally forgot tomorrow is Valentine’s Day!”

Jon laughed and shook his head. “You’ve been just a little busy, honey. I took care of it. We have two choices, and it’s entirely up to you: We can have a cozy dinner in, or we can have a fancy dinner out. I made reservations just in case.”

Sansa bit her lip; she was sick of crying over everything, dammit! “Jon, that is just so sweet…” she started. “Ugh, I can’t help it, I’m trying to not cry but that is so sweet!”

Jon laughed again and moved to stand next to Sansa’s chair. She turned her body and looked up at him, eyes glistening.

“I would adore a cozy night in with you, Jon,” she said quietly. “Maybe we could watch a romantic comedy or two and…” She blushed before continuing: “Maybe take a bath together?”

Jon grinned and leaned down to kiss her gently. “That sounds wonderful, sweetheart.”

He sat back down and they went back to eating before he said, “Oh, I almost forgot: You’re getting a prenatal massage at 2 p.m. tomorrow. I enlisted Margaery to get the approval from your boss. I hope that’s not overstepping, I just really wanted to surprise you.”

Sansa squealed and leapt up so she could sit on Jon’s lap, covering his face with kisses before planting a deep one on his lips. They made out for a while until Jon pulled his face away with a groan. “Sweetie, if you keep kissing me we’re gonna both be late to work.”

Sansa grinned at him slyly. “Well, I suppose we’ll have more than enough time tomorrow night…” With that, she stood up and they went to get ready for the day.

 

~~~

 

Sansa scurried around the apartment getting ready for dinner while Jon watched in awe. She was dressed but makeup-less as she whipped around “straightening up” their already immaculate apartment.

“Sansa, honey, it’s 5:45 and Robb and Talisa are coming at 6, I think you can stop cleaning now!” Jon said, taking her by the arms gently.

“It’s 5:45?!” Sansa screeched. She tore off into the bathroom to do her makeup while Jon sat on the couch. He was nervous, no way around it.

 

_What if Robb hates me and I never get her father’s blessing? What if I make a fool of myself?_

 

A text from Sam came through wishing him luck, which made him smile just a little bit. He scrolled through some work emails, answering a couple of questions from his supervisors about a stock he’d recommended. He’d found himself feeling restless about the company lately, and wondered what it would be like to be an independent investment broker.

The buzzer indicating guests at the front snapped him out of his daydream.

“BALLS!” He heard Sansa yell from the bathroom. “Jon, can you go let them in please?!”

Jon sighed but called back, “Sure, honey!” He stood and headed for the door.

Robb and Talisa came into view immediately as he exited the elevator, and he smiled and greeted them warmly. Robb shook his hand firmly, but Talisa gave him a hug. They chatted briefly before heading up to the apartment, and Jon eyed them a little shyly in the elevator.

 

_So far, so good. Keep it together, Snow._

 

Sansa must’ve heard their voices in the hallway because she threw open the door and flung herself into Robb’s arms, squealing happily. Robb caught her almost like he was expecting it, and laughed loudly. Talisa was next as Sansa wrapped her up in her arms tight.

“You look radiant, Sansa!” Talisa squealed as they hugged.

Jon opened the apartment door, and Sansa led her brother and sister-in-law on a tour, while Jon hovered toward the front hall. He heard a shriek and then crying sounds as the trio walked into the nursery, and he prayed Talisa’s tears wouldn’t induce Sansa’s.

 

_It is so hard to keep her calm these days, good God!_

 

They emerged from the nursery arm in arm, and Sansa suggested they get moving for their 7 p.m. reservation at The Milling Room.

“So, how do you like the place, Jon?” Robb asked as they walked outside. Sansa and Talisa were still joined at the hip, chattering excitedly as they walked in front of the boys.

Jon smiled. “I like it a lot. I was pretty eager to move in. Sansa asked me to around 4 am on a Sunday morning, and I brought my stuff over at noon.”

Robb chuckled and nodded knowingly. “I was the same way when Talisa asked me to move in with her.” The two men smiled briefly at each other, and Jon felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

They kept walking, as the restaurant was only a short distance, and Robb took the opportunity to grill Jon, while the ladies chatted.

“So, Jon-” Robb started. “What is it?” Jon had broken into a wide smile, to Robb’s dismay.

“Sorry, I’m just bracing myself for the big brother thing,” Jon said with a chuckle.

Robb grinned. “Since you haven’t met our dad, it’s kind of my job to scope you out first.”

“I get it, I don’t have a sister but if I did, I’d be the same way.” Jon shoved his hands into his pockets and stopped walking. “Maybe we should chat for a minute and let the ladies continue.” Robb nodded.  

“Before you even ask anything,” Jon started, “Let me just say that I’ve been in love with Sansa for four years. It was love at first sight when I met her at Sam’s graduation.”

Robb’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Really. I was in a truly awful relationship back in September, and I was on a break from that girlfriend when I came here for the wedding. I knew it was wrong to sleep with her, but I was so helplessly in love with Sansa, when she started flirting, I was a goner.”

Robb blinked silently and stared at Jon, absorbing his words.

“A tiny piece of me wishes we’d done this the traditional way, but I’m honestly so grateful to have her in my life that I don’t really care how it happens, as long as I’m with her.”

Robb’s eyes grew wider, and Jon could’ve sworn he saw some tears threaten to spill over. Robb cleared his throat a few times before nodding. “I felt the same way about Talisa. I was, and still am, so head over heels in love with her, I’d do anything for her.”

Jon grinned. “I would never do anything to hurt Sansa, Robb. She’s my entire world, and I’m going to spend every day doing my best to make her and our daughter happy.”

That did it. Robb let a couple tears slip, and he swore under his breath.

“Damn, Jon, making a grown man cry within an hour of meeting him. That’s not very polite!” Jon laughed.

“I think-” Robb cleared his throat. “I think you might as well get the ring now. You can ask our father whenever you want, there’s no way he’ll say no.”

Jon blushed slightly and stared at the ground briefly before looking back up at Robb.

Robb grinned. “You already bought it, didn’t you?” Jon nodded bashfully, his cheeks still pink, and not from the cold February air.

Robb pushed his shoulder playfully before leaning in to whisper, “I”ll tell you a secret, I did the same thing. Bought the ring a week after Talisa and I moved in together.”

Jon grinned at the man he hoped would be his brother-in-law.

“Robb,” Jon started slowly, “Do you think you could call your dad and give him the report tonight, so I might ask him tomorrow?”

Robb nodded, and a wide smile broke over his face. “You want to ask her on Valentine’s Day, don’t you?”

Jon’s shy grin returned, and Robb laughed excitedly.

That caught Talisa and Sansa’s attention, and they turned back, just then noticing how far back the guys were.

“Hurry up, boys!” Sansa called. “If you get to the restaurant after us, there might not be any food left!”

Jon and Robb laughed and took off at a light jog to catch up.

Dinner was a blur for Jon. He did his best to pay attention to what everyone was saying, but all he could think about was his upcoming conversation with Ned Stark.

 

~~~

 

Jon paced around the apartment, waiting for his phone to ring. He’d already taken the day off from work to get ready for their evening in, and Gilly was due to come over in a couple of hours to help him bake cherry almond cupcakes. He planned to show her the ring then and tell her the plan.

Finally, his phone rang. Jon took a shaky breath and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi Jon, this is Ned Stark.” Ned’s voice reminded Jon’s of his father’s: strong and assured.

“Hi Mr. Stark, it’s nice to meet you,” Jon said nervously.

“You can call me Ned, son. And take a deep breath, I can hear your nerves through the phone!” Ned laughed and it made Jon relax almost immediately.

“Thank you, Ned. I’m sorry we’re not having this conversation in person,” Jon continued.

“That’s alright, Jon. Robb told me what you said last night, and that you’d like to propose today. I understand the eagerness, trust me.”

Jon kept pacing, but felt his heart swell. “Really?”

“Oh, I had the most elegant proposal planned for Catelyn. Horse-drawn carriage ride through D.C., candlelit dinner, the works.” Ned paused before continuing, and Jon could hear the smile in his voice.

“But I wound up bursting out ‘MARRY ME CATELYN’ one morning while we were making breakfast. I didn’t even get down on one knee, I just yelled it at her.” Ned tilted the phone away from his mouth, and Jon could hear him laughing loudly, and he joined in.

Ned returned to the phone when their laughter died down, and said with a happy sigh, “So, I get it.”

Jon smiled. “I don’t know if Sansa told you this, but I asked her if we could have our daughter’s middle name be Catelyn. I’ve heard so much about her, I wish I could’ve met her.”

Jon heard Ned take in a sharp breath and clear his throat. “That’s really beautiful, Jon, and that means a lot. She definitely would’ve liked you.”

“That’s what Sansa said.”

“Well, she’s right, that daughter of mine. And it seems like she’s picked a great guy.”

It was Jon’s turn to take in a sharp breath and clear his throat. “Thank you,” he said softly.

There was a brief pause, before Jon continued, “So, Ned, do I have your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?”

Ned didn’t hesitate. “Yes, Jon, you absolutely do.”

Tears welled in Jon’s eyes and he blinked furiously. “Thank you so much, Ned.” He cleared his throat a few times, and heard Ned doing the same.

“I look forward to meeting you in person, Jon,” Ned finally said.

“Me too.”

“Well, I need to get back to work, and I think you have an evening to get ready for.”

Jon chuckled. “Yes, Gilly is coming over in a couple of hours to help me bake some cupcakes, and I have dinner being delivered at 5. I’m afraid I’m not much of a chef, but Sansa’s helping me learn.”

He could feel Ned’s smile through the phone. “Excellent. Have a great day, Jon.”

“Thank you, Ned, you too.”

Jon hung up the phone and burst into happy tears.

 

_That beautiful woman is going to be my wife._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yeah, it's going down in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Links:  
> [Sansa's dinner top](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/olian-bernadine-lace-overlay-maternity-top/4783930?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=BURGUNDY)  
> [The Milling Room](http://www.themillingroom.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	20. 20 Weeks III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day: smut + proposal ;)

Sansa walked out of the Prenatal Massage Center as if on a cloud. She hadn’t been so relaxed in months. The profound ache in her back and shoulders had dissipated, her sinuses felt clear, her skin was glowing…

 

_What a perfect way to start our Valentine’s Day evening!_

 

She had never cared much for Valentine’s Day; even when she was dating, it always seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. Jon, on the other hand, seemed all too eager to spoil her rotten, which she was not going to complain about.

He’d woken her up with breakfast in bed, before they showered together and got ready for the day. She was surprised he’d taken the day off, but told herself to not overthink it.

Sansa smiled when she saw the town car pull up. The driver stepped out and opened the door for her, and she slid into the back seat. She’d gone shopping at Saks to get some lingerie, but found herself in the baby section for much longer.

 

_I can’t wait to show Jon what I got for the baby… And for me._

 

Sansa gazed at the city, content and relaxed, as the driver took her home.

The scent of cherries and almonds washed over her as she walked in the front door, and Jon came bounding out of the kitchen to greet her with a huge grin on his face.

 

_He looks so bashful… What is he plotting?_

 

“Hey, beautiful,” he said as he kissed her cheek. “How was the massage?” He took the bags from her and set them on the coffee table as they went to sit in the living room.

“It was incredible, I am so relaxed,” Sansa said. Jon sat on the sofa and she curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“It smells amazing in here,” she murmured. “What have you been up to?”

Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “Gilly came over to help me bake, we’re having cherry almond cupcakes for dessert.”

Sansa tilted her head up and smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. “Jon, that is so sweet!”

 

_He’s doing so much for me, I can’t believe how thoughtful he is._

 

Jon kissed her softly.

 

_I will never get tired of kissing him._

 

His lips were so soft as they pressed against hers. Sansa loved how his beard tickled her chin, how it scratched against her as he would cover her body in kisses.

She deepened the kiss, sighing happily as they explored each other’s mouths. Jon nudged her so she’d move into his lap, but she pulled her head back suddenly.

“Wait,” she said, “I want to show you what I got today.”

Jon groaned, and she could see how hard he was. She kissed his cheek and purred, “It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

Sansa got up, grabbed her shopping bags, and led him into the bedroom. “So, what’s the plan for tonight, Mr. Snow?”  

“Well, dinner will be here in about an hour, I wanted us to have an early dinner so we could have the rest of the evening to… enjoy ourselves.” He grinned wickedly as he stood next to her.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Sansa said. She laid out the clothes she’d gotten for the baby, and Jon wrapped his arms around her as he studied them.

“They’re so perfect, and so tiny!” he murmured into her ear. Sansa leaned her head back against his shoulder and hummed happily.

“Did you have something else you wanted to show me?”

Sansa nodded, and went to change in the bathroom. When she emerged, Jon’s jaw hit the floor. She had on a lacy black babydoll that displayed her bump just perfectly, her hair was down and flowing, she’d slipped on black high heels... And her breasts… Good god, he was certain they’d gotten even bigger in the last two weeks.

Jon licked his lips, and Sansa blushed as he studied her. She popped one hip out and rested her hand on it, and waited for Jon to make a move.

He leapt up and was in front of her in two steps. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. They moaned as their tongues tangled together, and Sansa reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

She started to walk him back toward the bed, and broke the kiss to move the baby clothes off.

“Strip,” she commanded, her voice husky with lust.

She retrieved a towel from the bathroom and spread it out on the bed. “Lie on that, face up.”

Jon raised an eyebrow but complied. Sansa reached into her bag to grab the oil she’d gotten at the massage center. Her massage therapist laughed knowingly when she’d asked if she could buy some so she could return the favor for her man when she got home.

Jon’s dick stood proudly in the air as he settled on the bed, and his eyes widened when he saw the oil in her hands. “Sansa-”

“Just relax,” she said. “The whole time during my massage, all I could think about was giving you one. Close your eyes.”

Jon grinned and closed his eyes. Sansa removed her babydoll and panties and straddled Jon’s naked frame.

She started on his chest, rubbing in the oil on each muscle slowly. She leaned down to kiss his neck as she rubbed his pecs harder, flicking his nipples lightly. Jon groaned and tried to reach up to wrap his arms around her, but she swatted them back with a “tsk.”

“Hands to yourself, and keep those eyes closed, or you won’t get the happy ending I know you’re hoping for,” she purred in his ear. Jon groaned louder but nodded.

Sansa moved down his body, massaging his quads, and reaching under him to stroke his ass muscles. “I should have you turn over, but I don’t think that would be healthy for this big, hard dick of yours,” she murmured.

Jon swore under his breath as she grazed her fingertips closer and closer to his dick. He choked out a strangled noise when she leaned down and kissed the tip gently. She kept moving her hands in circles around his dick as she placed loving kisses up and down his shaft, and just when he looked like he might burst into flames, she took his dick in her mouth.

Jon’s hips shot off the bed and his eyes flew open. Sansa grunted, but kept going. “Fuck, oh fuck, Sansa, I’m sorry, uhhhh-” Jon moaned. He ran his fingers through her hair as she took his dick further and further down her throat. He thrust ever so gently when she had him all the way down, and she hummed happily, reaching to play with his balls as he throat-fucked her.

“Sansa,” he gasped, “I’m not going to last long.” She nodded and he pumped a little faster, and when she squeezed his balls gently he shot his load down her throat, swearing loudly and shaking.

Sansa pulled her mouth off his dick and licked up and down the shaft, continuing to hum happily. Jon’s bones seemed to have vanished, and he laid there in a stunned heap as Sansa kissed her way up his body. She pressed her lips against his, and he groaned softly, reaching his arms around her back and pulling her close.

Jon felt himself getting hard again, and he growled in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you from the back.” Sansa shivered and nodded, and slid off of him so he could get in place.

Jon ran his hands over Sansa’s back and legs, and finally her beautiful creamy ass as she got on all fours. “I’m going to feast on your pussy later,” he murmured, and Sansa moaned. She turned her head to look back at him, and he slid his dick up and down her dripping wet slit.

He inched his way in slowly as he gripped her hips. Sansa whined and whimpered and begged him to give it all to her.

“You want all this dick, Sansa?” he grunted while he fucked her with just the tip.

“Yes, God, Jon, please!” she cried.

He slammed into her _hard_ and they cried out loudly. Jon bent over her and fucked her hard and fast while his fingers tweaked her nipples.

It wasn’t long before Sansa shrieked, her pussy spasming around his cock. She shivered and moaned as he chased his release, and he felt her clench her walls hard. He came with a shout, her walls milking him of his seed, and they both lurched forward. Sansa laid on her side and Jon managed to land on the towel, pulling her into his arms as they came down from their orgasms.

“Holy shit,” Jon panted. Sansa laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  

“Promise you’ll always fuck me like that,” Sansa said quietly. Jon’s eyes popped open, and for a brief moment he wondered if he should propose then and there.

 

_No, stick to the plan!_

 

“Sansa,” he murmured in her ear, “I promise to _always_ fuck you like there’s no tomorrow.”

They broke into giggles, and would’ve gone for another round, had Jon’s phone not gone off.  

“Shit,” he muttered, “That means dinner’s on the way.” He leapt out of bed and ran to jump in the shower to rinse off the oil.

Sansa stayed on the bed and licked her lips when he emerged wet from the bathroom. Jon noticed her staring at his dick and laughed. “I fucking love these pregnancy hormones,” he chuckled.

Jon threw on his boxer shorts and a robe, and told Sansa to take a shower while he got everything set up.

When she emerged from their bedroom 30 minutes later (having thrown the babydoll back on), the sight before her took her breath away.

There was a white tablecloth on their dining table, with lit candles and a dozen red roses in the middle. Jon had ordered from Davio’s, and the table was filled with their gourmet meal: filet mignon, lobster tails, buttermilk potatoes, truffle fries, and clam linguini.

Sansa covered her mouth with her hands, and burst into tears. “Jon,” she cried, “It’s so gorgeous!” Jon grinned bashfully, and walked over to kiss her cheek. Sansa sniffled and wiped her eyes. He led her to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

She took in the sight before her in a daze, and Jon walked over to the table with two champagne flutes filled with ginger ale before sitting across from her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sansa,” he said quietly, holding his glass up.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jon,” she replied, clinking her glass with his.

They dove into dinner, savoring every bite of the delicious meal until they were so full they could barely breathe. Jon reminded her to save room for a cupcake, and all Sansa could do was groan. They were both fully in a food coma by the time they finished, and Jon suggested they hang out on the sofa for a bit and watch a movie.

Sansa nodded sleepily, and they curled up on the couch. Jon put _Hitch_ on, but paused it less than 10 minutes into the movie. Jon cleared his throat a couple times, and pulled away from Sansa gently, fishing around for something in the couch cushions. He slipped it into his shorts pockets before she could catch a glimpse.

Finally, he sat up straight and indicated for her to do the same. Sansa’s mind was _racing,_ the food coma all but forgotten. Jon took her hands in his, and gazed into her eyes.

“Sansa, I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. I never dared to believe that we might end up together, but I always wished we would. You came into my life just in bursts at first, little moments that I clung to, like bottled up sunshine I kept with me wherever I went. You saved me from myself. I was so lonely, I’d settled for a terrible relationship and convinced myself it was better than being alone and pining over you. I was stuck, and miserable. And then you called me.” Jon paused to rub a hand over her belly.

“You called me and gave me the best news of my life. Well, the best news until two weeks ago when you confessed that you’re in love with me. I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt for four years, and even though a small part of me wishes I’d told you sooner, most of me doesn’t care. Because all that matters is that we’re here now, and that I feel comfortable doing this.”

He slid off the couch onto one knee, and took both of Sansa’s hands in his. She gasped and started crying softly, and leaned in to press her forehead against Jon’s. “I love you, Jon,” she whispered.

“I have loved you every day for four years, Sansa. And I will love you for the rest of your life if you’ll let me,” he murmured. With that, he pulled his forehead away, and reached into his pocket with one hand, keeping the other firmly grasped around Sansa’s.

He opened the box, and she gasped so loudly he thought she might hurt herself. It was truly stunning, a work of art.

“Sansa Stark,” Jon said with a smile, “Will you marry me?”

Sansa nodded her head and squeaked out a “Yes” as she gave up on her attempt to stop crying, and whimpered as he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked up at his beaming face, and saw that he was crying too, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She could’ve sworn she saw stars as their lips touched.

 

_This beautiful man is going to be my husband._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEE!  
> I wrote this proposal scene like a month ago. I'm so excited to finally share it!
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa's Ring: This is from [Erstwhile Jewelry](https://erstwhilejewelry.com/collections/vintage-engagement-rings/products/4-77-ct-dia-engagement-ring) in New York, a 4.77 carat vintage stunner.  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161526323@N02/39113136471/in/datetaken/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I so hope you loved this chapter as much as I do! Please leave a comment :) 
> 
> Other links:  
> [Prenatal Massage Center](http://www.prenatalmassagecenter.com/)  
> [Sansa's Lingerie](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306641067&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447094187&R=887981220111&P_name=Cosabella&N=306641067&bmUID=m17KVs/)  
> [Cherry Almond Cupcakes](http://lifemadesimplebakes.com/2016/02/cherry-almond-cupcakes-2/)  
> [Davio's NYC](http://davios.com/nyc)  
> [Three Piece Baby Hearts Set](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306422986&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447185085&R=889563056378&P_name=Roller+Rabbit&N=306422986&bmUID=m19KFJF)  
> [Petit Bateau Five Piece Bodysuit Set](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306422986&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447177820&R=3102273168283&P_name=Petit+Bateau&N=306422986+4294904018+4294904063&bmUID=m19KWFn)  
> [Saks Fifth Avenue Layette](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306422986&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447164284&R=400948411737&P_name=Saks+Fifth+Avenue+Layette&N=306422986+4294904018+4294904063&bmUID=m19KWFB)  
> [Kissy Kissy Footie Pajamas](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306422986&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447142281&R=693527798897&P_name=Kissy+Kissy&N=306422986+4294904018+4294904063&bmUID=m19KWF_)  
> [Knowlita New York or Nowhere Onesie](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306422986&PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447068188&R=645338811357&P_name=Knowlita&N=306422986+4294904018+4294904063&bmUID=m19KWH3)
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	21. 20 Weeks IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of celebratory smut, with a little fluff at the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, I'm so sorry it took so long to get an update posted! I've had such intense writers block, professionally and personally. I hope 1500 words of smut and 600 of fluff will make up for it :D

Sansa tangled her fingers in Jon’s curls as they kissed slow and deep. He started to rise from his knees, and pulled her by the hand so she'd stand too.

“Bedroom?”

She nodded enthusiastically, and he nodded at the door. “I’ll be right there, let me just put the food away. Why don’t you get started?” He said with a wink.

Sansa’s cheeks flushed, and she scurried into their bedroom, quickly discarding her babydoll and panties, and spreading out on the bed.

She propped herself up on a couple of pillows and spread her legs, and moaned loudly as she began to drag her index finger through her folds. She wanted to torment Jon.

“Going as fast as I can!” he yelled from the kitchen. Sansa grinned evilly and kept moaning loudly and sighing dramatically.

She was so turned on already that it didn’t take long for the pressure to build as she rubbed her clit.

“You’d better hurry, Jon, I’m about to finish!” she called with her eyes squeezed shut. She slipped one finger, then another inside and felt her walls start to clench.

“I’m already here,” he growled from the doorway. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

Jon put the small bowl he was holding on the dresser, and pulled his shorts off so he could stroke his hardening cock. “Keep playing with yourself, Sansa,” he growled again. “I want to watch you cum.” He stood in front of the bed, looking down at her, and she trembled at the animalistic intensity in his eyes.

Sansa resumed rubbing her clit with her thumb and slipped her index finger inside her slick pussy, never breaking eye contact with her fiancé.

 

_My fiancé!_

 

The word sent Sansa careening over the edge and she wailed as she succumbed to her second orgasm of the evening.

Jon leapt onto the bed, cock swinging, and pulled Sansa’s hand from her quivering center. He brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked them while he looked down at her like a wolf eyeing its prey. He nipped at them teasingly before sliding them out of his mouth and kissing her knuckles. His pupils were blown, his chest heaving, as they stared at each other.

Finally, Sansa said quietly, “What’s in that bowl?” Jon grinned conspiratorially at her and moved to fetch it. He kept it in his hand while he settled over her on the bed on all fours, and leaned down to growl in her ear, “You’ll see.”

Sansa whimpered and reached up to clutch his shoulders while he spread leftover almond frosting over her nipples. He leaned down to tangle his tongue with Sansa’s, before bending his head slowly. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he suckled her nipples, the wet heat from his mouth sending shivers up her spine.

Sansa reached a hand down to stroke Jon’s cock, and he groaned loudly. She started to move her hips up to meet his cock but he shook his head, his lips still wrapped around her nipple. He tilted his head up at her and grinned wickedly.

“I promised to feast on your pussy, didn’t I?” Jon slid down Sansa’s body, leaving hot kisses in his wake. “Nothing tastes so sweet, not even that frosting.”

He pushed her knees up as high as they’d go, holding them in place as he blew hot air on her pussy. Sansa’s moans turned into soft shrieks as Jon dove into her, lapping at her like a starving man at a buffet.

Sansa clenched Jon’s curls tight as he fucked her with his tongue, his nose pressed up against her clit. She moaned and shook and cried out until she came with a series of harsh shudders. He kept licking at her until she nudged his head and he moved his body up hers once more.

“Wrap your legs around me, baby,” he growled in her ear as he settled over her. Sansa clung to him tightly, and buried her face in his shoulder. This was how they made love after sharing their feelings with one another just a couple of weeks earlier, and it was Sansa’s favorite position with Jon.

 

_We need to make the most of this before I get too large for it._

 

Jon chuckled, and Sansa realized she’d said that out loud. He pulled his head back so he could look into her eyes as he slipped inside her, and Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you as long as you want me to, Sansa,” he whispered. Sansa whimpered, and pressed her mouth against his as he slid in and out of her.

Jon was determined to resist the urge to pound into her; they made love slow and sweet, with a litany of “I love you’s” and “I never want to live without you’s” ringing through the bedroom. They moved together in perfect harmony, kissing each other slowly, Jon nipping at Sansa’s neck, Sansa running her hands through Jon’s curls, until he fucked her through another orgasm and spilled inside her.  

Just before she fell asleep, Sansa whispered, “Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive, Jon.” And Jon kissed her so sweetly it brought tears to her eyes.

It was perfect.

 

~~~

 

They woke up tangled together the next morning, seemingly having been too exhausted to even move in their sleep. Sansa groaned and reached over to smack her alarm clock before curling back up into Jon’s arms.

 

_My fiancé’s arms._

 

The thought made her eyes pop open, and her heart started to race. She studied Jon’s sleeping form, lovingly taking in how peaceful his face looked, how messy his curls, how…

 

_Oh…_

 

How hard his dick was.

 

_What better way to wake him up?_

 

Sansa grinned as she untangled herself from Jon’s embrace, and rolled him gently onto his back. He kept snoring lightly.

 

_This man could sleep through the apocalypse!_

 

Sansa bit her lip and wondered what it would take for him to wake up…

She started to trail kisses over his pecs and absurdly rippled abdomen, humming lightly and happily to herself as she made her way towards his morning wood. She felt herself growing wet at the thought of having all the time she wanted to suck his dick.

Sansa took a minute to eye his cock, a shiver running through her spine as she remembered all the times it had been inside her. She rested her hands gently, tracing patterns on his toned thighs, as she took a long, slow lick of the underside of his cock from base to tip.

Jon grunted softly in his sleep, and Sansa grinned wickedly, eager to have him wake up with his cock in her mouth. She licked at the precum beading at the tip of his cock, and groaned as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

Jon stirred a little bit, and opened his eyes slowly. The sight he woke up to made him think for a minute that he might’ve died and gone to heaven. His naked, stunning fiancée, pregnant with _his_ baby, stared up at him with her huge blue eyes as she took his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth.

“Oh my god,” Jon whimpered, “Fuck, Sansa!” His hips bucked as she took him into her throat, and he gently grasped her silky red hair in his hands. Sansa moaned around his cock, and he took it as an invitation to thrust gently.

“Fuck, oh god, fuck!” he growled. He didn’t want it to be over, but the sensory overload, it was more than he could take.

“Baby, come up here and ride me, please, I want to cum in you,” he begged.

Sansa’s eyes twinkled and she complied eagerly, pulling her mouth off his cock and climbing up to hover over him.

Jon grabbed her face and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. “What did I ever do to deserve you,” he murmured.

Sansa grinned, and reached back to slide him inside her. She stayed nose-to-nose with Jon as she ground down and around, swirling her pussy around his throbbing dick. Jon kept his hands on Sansa’s face, staring into her eyes and pulling her in for kiss after kiss. She sucked his bottom lip in between hers and he growled loudly. Sansa wrapped her arms around his back, holding on for dear life as he started to fuck up into her at a harsh pace.

She whimpered and mewled, her orgasm approaching rapidly, and Jon whispered, “That’s it, cum on my cock, baby.” Sansa cried out as she let go, and Jon threw his head against his pillow, letting go of the orgasm he’d been holding at bay.

Sansa laid her head on Jon’s chest as they caught their breath, and Jon ran his hands over her back.

“Thank you for that, sweetheart,” he murmured into her hair. Sansa grinned against his chest and whispered, “I love you, honey.”

 

~~~

 

Jon got home before Sansa that evening, and started to heat up their leftovers from the night before. He was expecting a _very_ tired and possibly somewhat cranky fiancée to walk through the door shortly. 

She’d texted him at noon saying she hadn’t gotten any work done because her whole morning was spent being interrogated about the proposal and their wedding plans.

“Can’t we just enjoy being engaged for five freaking minutes before getting interrogated?!” She texted him, making him burst out laughing at his usually quiet office.  

He hadn’t been able to stop smiling all day. He called Daenerys with the news during his lunch break, and had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf as she shrieked with happiness. He texted Ned, thanking him profusely for giving him his blessing, and for raising Sansa to be the wonderful woman she is.

 

_Speak of the devil._

 

Jon smiled from ear to ear as he heard Sansa’s key turning in the lock, and he walked into the hallway to greet her. She looked absolutely exhausted but matched his smile when she laid eyes on him.

“Hey honey,” Jon said happily. Sansa walked up to him and all but threw herself into his arms with a happy sigh. Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Rough day?”

Sansa whimpered and nodded, her head lodged firmly against his chest. She murmured something inaudible, and Jon took his cue to just hold her as she settled.

The oven dinged, and Jon kissed her hair before stepping into the kitchen to put the steak in. Sansa followed and sat at the kitchen table.

“It was so much fun telling everyone,” Sansa started, “But then everyone had a million questions and so many suggestions, and it was so overwhelming!”

Jon poured her some lemonade and sat across from her, taking a hand in his. “That sucks, I’m sorry it was so exhausting!”

Sansa pouted briefly before laughing at herself. “I shouldn’t complain, everyone is so excited! I FaceTimed with Arya at lunch and I thought she was going to pass out.”

“You feel whatever you want, Sansa, you’re pregnant and getting married, it’s a lot to handle.” Sansa nodded.

“Could we maybe… take a bath after dinner?” she asked. She blushed slightly, and Jon loved her for it. “Of course! That should help with the stress. So should this, my second engagement gift to you.”

Sansa’s eyes got wide and she started to protest, but Jon cut her off. “You have my wholehearted support, whatever you want for our wedding, you’ve got it. If you want a huge bash, we’ll do it. Small thing with just our families? I’m down.”

Sansa leaned across the table to kiss him softly. “Thank you, Jon.” She sat back down, but had a serious look on her face. “We have to do it before the baby is born, though. So small will probably be advisable.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary. Nobody cares if we’re married or not, Sansa.”

“That’s not it, it’s your visa. If you’re on paternity leave, won’t your work visa be invalid?”

Jon’s hand flew over his mouth. “Oh my god, I hadn’t thought of that. You’re right, I think it would be.”

Sansa grinned, but her eyes were tired. “I think that’s part of why I feel so overwhelmed.”

Jon moved to kneel in front of her, and took both hands in his. “We can do this, honey. I’m here with you, and I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Sansa kissed his hands, and smiled at him with such love in her eyes it made his heart clench.

“Thank you, Jon,” she murmured. “I think I’ll have Arya and Talisa come to town in a week or two so they can help me plan, with Gilly and Margaery.”

Jon nodded. “That sounds good. Now I really think we need to take that bath after dinner.” He chuckled as he stood, and Sansa laughed too, nodding her head in agreement.

 

_We can totally pull this off!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks through fingers* I'm so self-conscious about posting after so long. I hope it's alright! 
> 
> I have no idea if that's how it goes with work visas, I researched but came up empty. Even if it's not how it works, this is good for drama. 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	22. 20 Weeks V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut, and then the big financial conversation.

Sansa went to run the bath while Jon cleaned up dinner. She poured in a little organic bubble bath, and slipped out of her work clothes and into her favorite robe. She sat on the edge of the tub and stirred the water, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as the scent of lavender filled the room. 

Jon walked into the room butt naked, his cock jutting out proudly amongst the thatch of black curls. Sansa opened her eyes and burst out laughing at the eager look on his face, and he grinned sheepishly. She checked the temperature of the water, then moved to stand in front of Jon, running her fingers through his hair. 

He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back. “As much as I love this robe,” he murmured, “You certainly can’t take a bath wearing it.” 

Sansa grinned and pulled at the tie gingerly. “But Jon, it’s my favorite robe! I’ll have to get a maternity one soon.” She rubbed her belly softly, relishing the feel of the ivory silk fabric over her bump.

Jon moved one hand up to cup Sansa’s chin and held her gaze. Making eye contact with Jon in a state like this almost always sent a shock through Sansa; she could feel the intensity of his adoration course through her, filling every nook and cranny of her being until she felt full to bursting. 

She felt herself grow wet, as she always did in moments like these, and moaned softly when Jon tilted her head back and began to kiss and suck at her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear, and nibbled at her earlobe before whispering that they needed to check the water.

Sansa took a step back, the flush of her arousal covering her cheeks and chest. She bit her lip coyly and tugged the robe off her body, smiling at the way Jon’s cock twitched. She bent over dramatically, making sure Jon caught a glimpse of the wetness that had spread down her thighs. 

She turned the water off and stood back up, but didn’t turn around. “Are you sure you want to take a bath, sweetheart? We could just have sex.” She grinned, bracing herself for impact.

Jon moved behind her immediately, grasping her hips and pulling her close. “Who says we can’t do both?” he growled in her ear. He reached down to run a finger through her folds and groaned when he was met with wetness. 

“Always so wet for me, baby,” he whispered. Sansa whimpered and ground her ass against his dick. “Get in the tub so I can get inside you.” Sansa grabbed a hair tie to pull her long hair into a bun, then took Jon’s hand so she could step in carefully.

She adored the deep soaking tub; it was one of the primary reasons she'd chosen this apartment. She hovered at one end of the tub while Jon climbed in, then moved to sit between his legs, her back to his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Sit on my cock, baby,” Jon growled into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. Sansa shivered as Jon grasped her hips gently to move her into position. They hadn't tried this position before, and Sansa went slowly. 

“Ohhh,” she sighed as she impaled herself on his throbbing dick. “It's a whole different feeling!”

She bounced up and down slowly, so as not to slosh water out of the tub, before switching to a grinding motion. 

Jon sat up straighter, and pulled her back closer to his chest. He reached one hand around to tweak a nipple and the other to rub her clit while she gyrated in his lap. Sansa moaned and leaned her head back, resting on his shoulder.

“Stay still, baby, let me do the work,” he growled. Sansa complied happily and turned her face to meet his so she could kiss him while he thrust up into her gently. Jon kept rubbing at her clit with one hand, the other he moved to caress her face while they kissed. 

Jon felt the tension start to build in his balls, and rubbed at Sansa’s clit quicker, eager for her to cum before him. He felt her walls flutter around his dick, and she broke away from their kiss to pant, “Oh my god!” as she came. Jon stiffened and groaned loudly as he filled her with his cum, before collapsing back against the tub. 

Sansa leaned back against him and sighed happily. “Well, we didn’t get clean, Mr. Snow,” she giggled. “We should shower before we go to bed.” Jon grinned and sat up to trail kisses up the back of Sansa’s neck. 

“I can’t promise I won’t take you again in the shower, soon-to-be Mrs. Snow,” Jon teased. Sansa turned her head to look into his eyes and bit her lip playfully. 

“Perhaps that’s my ulterior motive,” she purred. 

 

~~~

 

Friday evening, they sat down to do the deep dive into financials. They spread out their paperwork on the dining table after finishing their dinner, and after Sansa showed Jon the contents of the packages that had arrived that day. Her maternity wear was very becoming, and she'd been forced to gently shut him down when he tried to scoop her into bed. This conversation was too important, and they'd put it off long enough.

Sansa had felt uneasy about the conversation all day, and wasn’t quite sure why. She considered herself a well-off individual, her parents’ lessons in smart spending having been ingrained in her brain from an early age. 

“Are you okay, Sansa?” Jon asked as they sat down. “You’ve seemed kind of quiet tonight.”

Sansa shook her head. “I think I’m more nervous about this conversation than I expected to be.” 

Jon took her hand and squeezed it. “It’s all going to be fine, Sansa. I love you, and we’re going to build a beautiful life for each other and for our daughter.” 

Sansa’s eyes watered, which she couldn’t help but laugh at. “God, Jon, you say the sweetest things! It’s wonderful and terrible because I cry at everything!” 

Jon laughed, and let her hand go. “Do you want to go first?”

Sansa nodded and handed him her asset summary. She’d been making around $175,000 for four years, a little more during her sales years, and had roughly $450,000 in a mix of stocks and bonds, as well as $50,000 in checking. She’d stayed in her $1800 a month studio for so long with the goal of saving up to buy a three-bedroom condo by her 30th birthday.

“Wow, Sansa, this is really great,” Jon said solemnly. “You weren’t kidding when you said you could handle everything by yourself.”

Sansa beamed at her fiancé. “Thank you, Jon. I think I listened more than my siblings when our parents lectured us on finances.” Jon looked up from the paper and grinned at her.

“I’d love to look more into your stock portfolio in depth later on, make sure you’re getting the best bang for your buck.” Sansa chuckled and nodded. 

“Well, of course, I should be able to benefit from my husband-to-be’s profession as an investing genius.” Jon blushed, which made Sansa laugh harder. 

“Alright, Mr. Snow, it’s your turn.”

Jon handed Sansa his asset summary, and she felt her heart hit her feet. 

It was the same feeling as when she took her first pregnancy test and it came back positive. This was  _ life-changing  _ and felt huge enough to swallow her whole. She must’ve been silent for too long, because Jon’s brow furrowed and he had to say her name a couple of times before she heard him and looked up from the sheet. 

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Y-you-” Sansa sputtered. “You’re-” 

“Sansa, you’re scaring me, what’s happening?” 

She stood up quickly, too quickly, and had to grab her chair to steady herself. “I need a minute, Jon. Just give me a minute.” 

She darted back to their bedroom and closed the door before collapsing onto their bed. 

Sansa felt too stunned to cry, a rarity for her pregnancy, and laid on her back looking up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her belly. She heard Jon walk up to the door. He seemed to be listening for sounds of distress before he knocked quietly and walked in. 

“Sansa?”

She didn’t break her stare at the ceiling. “You’re sitting on seven million fucking dollars, Jon. That’s a lot to take in.”

Jon moved to lie on his side of the bed, and curled up on his side so he could gaze at his fianceé. 

“Honey, what’s going through your head, please talk to me,” he begged. 

“That’s a lot of fucking money,” Sansa said. “That’s at the top of the list.”

“Okay. What else?” 

Sansa finally turned her head to look at Jon. “We need to get a prenup.” 

Jon jerked back like she’d hit him. “What? Why?” 

Sansa’s face was impassive. “Seriously, Jon? You’re a financial wizard and you don’t think that’s necessary?” 

Jon scooted closer to Sansa and stroked her cheek. “No, because nothing is going to happen. I’ve been in love with you for so long, Sansa Stark. I want to be with you forever. That’s why I proposed to you!” 

Sansa started to cry softly and Jon smiled, thinking he was in the clear. He was mistaken. She sat up and hunched over (as best she could with her bump) and rested her face in her hands. 

Jon sat up too and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, honey, we’re set financially.”

Sansa gave an exasperated sound and looked up at him. “Don’t you get it, Jon? If we don’t get a prenup, I’m going to look like some conniving whore who get pregnant on purpose so you’d be trapped taking care of me!” 

Jon couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. 

“Don’t fucking laugh at me!” she cried. 

“Who is it going to seem like that to?”

“EVERYONE!” Sansa wailed and cried harder, her shoulders shaking as she buried her face in her hands again. 

 

_ Fuck, I need to calm her down.  _

 

Jon felt panic surge in his chest and he moved to wrap his arms around her. She fought him at first but relented, pressing her face into his shirt as she sobbed. Jon rubbed her back and tried his best to whisper soothing words in her ear, but nothing seemed to work. 

 

_ Stroke her hair.  _

 

Jon stroked her hair gently, tentatively at first, recalling the time Sansa said it had backfired. It seemed to work this time, to his utter relief. Sansa’s cries subsided slowly, until she was just sniffling loudly into his now-soaked shirt. Jon kept stroking her hair, and he moved them so they were reclined against the pillows. 

Sansa curled up into him and whimpered. “Please do this for me, Jon. Just say we can get a prenup.” 

Jon sighed heavily. “Alright, Sansa, if that’s what you want, we can get a prenup.” 

Sansa looked up at him, her eyes swollen and nose running, and gave him a faint wet smile. “Thank you.” 

She lowered her head again, and was soon sound asleep on Jon’s chest. He stayed awake for quite a while, pondering what in the hell had just happened.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, not really. Sansa’s independence was very important to her, and everything about her was the opposite of Val. 

He shuddered as he recalled all the money talks he’d been forced to have with his ex. He’d known in the back of his head that she wanted him for his money, but he’d been so desperately lonely, so incredibly sad as he pined over Sansa, that he almost didn’t care. All Val wanted was to be taken care of, to be a kept woman. Not that Jon found anything wrong with that in general; it was how she conducted herself that rubbed him the wrong way. She was entitled, and almost desperate to lock him down so she wouldn’t have to work again. 

Not Sansa, though. The second thought that came to her mind when he revealed his assets was that she didn’t want to seem like she was taking advantage of him and their situation. 

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. He never thought he’d have the opportunity to hold her, let alone marry her and have a baby (hopefully babies) with her. 

 

_ If this is what she wants, this is what we’ll do. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, heavy stuff! I wrote that last scene awhile ago. It's so important to me that Sansa's independence shines through, and I love her reaction so much. Her words are harsh, but her sentiment makes sense, at least to me. I hope it does to you too!!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, they seriously are the absolute best. 
> 
> Now for the fun part: Sansa's maternity clothes!! There are going to be shopping notes in almost every chapter going forward, if for no other reason than I love pretending to shop like I've got money like that :P 
> 
> Séraphine:  
> [The London Bump Maternity Kit](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/maternity-clothes/the-bump-kit.html)  
> [Maternity & Nursing Tank Tops Pack](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/micromodal-maternity-nursing-tops-twin-pack.html)  
> [Powder Blue Maternity & Nursing Top](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/powder-blue-double-layer-maternity-nursing-top.html)  
> [Black Maternity Cardigan](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/black-empire-belt-maternity-cardigan.html)  
> [Gray Wrap Front Maternity & Nursing Sweater](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/grey-bamboo-wrap-front-nursing-jumper.html)  
> [Cotton Tartan Butterfly Sleeve Baby Dress](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/cotton-tartan-butterfly-sleeve-baby-dress.html)
> 
> Hatch:  
> [The Slip Nightie](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/intimates/products/the-slip-nightie)  
> [The Linen Crew Tee](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/tops/products/the-linen-crew-tee)  
> [The Perfect Vee in Charcoal](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/tops/products/the-perfect-vee-sagestripe)  
> [The Linen Swing Tank in White](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/tops/products/the-linen-swing-tank-1)  
> [The Lily Tank](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/tops/products/the-lily-tank-1)  
> [The Pointe Tank Dress in Black](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/hatchedit-third-trimester-essentials/products/the-ponte-tank-dress)  
> [The Denim Legging](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/bottoms/products/the-denim-legging)  
> [The Premium Legging](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/bottoms/products/the-premium-legging)  
> [The Nearly Skinny Maternity Jean in Townie](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/bottoms/products/the-nearly-skinny-maternity-jean)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	23. 22 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya comes to town! Fluff ensues.

“At 22 weeks, your baby is the size of a spaghetti squash!” 

 

Jon grinned at his phone before setting it on the counter. Sansa was taking a nap, and he expected her sister to text him at any minute asking to be let up. Arya had insisted she was perfectly capable of taking a cab from the train station to the apartment, and she really wanted to surprise Sansa, who wasn’t expecting her until that evening.

As if on cue, Arya texted him, and he ran down to the front of the building to let her in. He’d seen photos of her, but he wasn’t expecting the sheer force of her energy. She grabbed him into a tight hug and beamed up at him, this bright ball of energy that looked nothing like his fiancée. 

“Hi Jon!” Arya said excitedly. “It’s nice to meet you!” She stuck her hand in his face and Jon burst out laughing. He shook it happily, and she cracked up too. 

“I don’t normally hug strangers,” Arya laughed, “Buuuuut since you’re going to be my brother-in-law in like five minutes, I figured I’d make an exception.”  

Jon led Arya up to the apartment, and she took off right for the master bedroom. She crept in through the door and smiled at the sight of her sister sound asleep on the bed. 

Arya tiptoed over to Sansa’s side of the bed (while Jon watched from the door), and brushed the hair from Sansa’s face. “Sansaaaaa” she called quietly. “Sansaaaaaa it’s time for school!” 

Sansa’s eyes opened slowly (Jon loved how confused she always looked when she was awakened not of her own accord) and furrowed her brow, before she gasped. “Arya!” 

Sansa pulled her sister onto the bed, wrapped in a tight hug, and they dissolved into laughter. It made Jon’s heart swell, seeing his sweetheart so happy. He’d loved seeing Robb and Sansa interact, but these two sisters were obviously thick as thieves. 

She gave him a little backstory the night before Arya arrived; they’d butted heads  _ constantly  _ as children, with Arya always running off to be a tomboy and Sansa being the cotillion-attending, polite, eager-to-please girly-girl. But as they got older, and especially once Catelyn got sick, they came to rely on each other. 

When Jon asked why Arya wasn’t the first sibling Sansa told about her pregnancy, she’d smiled softly. “I knew her first reaction was going to be to worry. Bran’s was happiness, followed by a little concern. But with Arya and Robb, I knew I’d get the same level of concern I got from my father. And I love them for it.” 

Arya kicked off her shoes and crawled under the comforter next to Sansa, and they snuggled up happily, chatting away as if no time had passed. Sansa caught Jon’s eye in the door and smiled at him happily. 

“Thank you for letting her in, although I want to smack the two of you for surprising me,” she said with a chuckle. Jon smiled and said he’d be in the dining room reviewing his realtor’s notes about selling the condo. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Arya nudged Sansa gently. “Girl, photos do  _ not  _ do him justice! He’s freaking gorgeous!” 

Sansa laughed and squeezed Arya tighter. “I missed you, little sister.” Just then, the baby kicked, and Sansa grabbed Arya’s hand, and pressed it to her belly. 

Arya had never been one for tears; the last time Sansa saw her cry was at their mother’s funeral. But Arya teared up immediately as she felt her baby niece kick. 

“Oh my god,” she said softly. She rested her head gently on Sansa’s belly, and whispered, “Hey little girl. I’m your Aunt Arya.” 

Of course, that made Sansa burst into tears, and she gathered Arya up to her chest. “Holy shit, Sansa, you weren’t kidding about the hormones,” Arya chuckled. 

Sansa sighed, exasperated. “Isn’t it awful?! I haven’t gone a day without crying this whole time!” 

Arya grinned up at her. “I mean, that’s not  _ that  _ surprising. You were always pretty emotional.” Sansa gasped, pretending to be appalled, and shoved her sister off. “Not  _ this  _ emotional, you little jerk!” 

The sisters dissolved into giggles again. Jon couldn’t stop smiling as he listened to them chatter, and he thought to himself, “This is something I could really get used to.” 

The girls spent the afternoon curled up in bed, eating Chinese food and catching up. Arya regaled her with tales of the political scene in D.C., how she was hardly getting any sleep trying to keep tabs on the White House. She showed Sansa a couple articles she’d written, but Sansa had, of course, already read them. 

“I’m so proud of you, Arya,” Sansa said between bites of her pork dumplings. “I mean, you’re really doing what you set out to do.” 

Arya blushed, and mumbled a thanks. “Dad and I run into each other a lot, he likes to tell everyone that he’s taking it easy but he’s not. I’ve literally run smack into him at Capitol Hill more than once.” 

Sansa chuckled. “Sounds like Dad. I ran smack into Jon when I was at 9 weeks. Scared the fuck out of me.” 

Arya set down her lo mein. “You mean you saw him and didn’t tell him?” 

Sansa shook her head. “I wasn’t ready. When I told you guys, my plan was to not tell him until after the baby was here. Dad talked me out of it.”

Arya nodded. “I’m glad he did.” 

“Me too,” Sansa said with a blush. “Everything moved so fast after that. I mean, it’s been 10 weeks since I told him, and in that time, he moved here, I fell in love with him, we found out we’re having a girl, he moved in, and we got engaged.” 

“Wow.” 

“Oh, and the baby’s gone from the size of a plum to a spaghetti squash. I’m convinced the whole ‘how big is your baby’ thing is just a ploy to get expectant moms to eat fruits and veggies.” 

Arya nodded absent-mindedly, and Sansa poked her. “Arya? You still with me?” 

Arya laughed and nodded again. “So much has happened, it’s a lot to process.” 

“Tell me about it.”

Arya pointed at the stack of wedding magazines on Sansa’s bedside table. “So, what are you thinking about the wedding?”

 

~~~

 

Jon, Sansa and Arya made their way to Nomad for dinner, the sisters locked arm in arm, and Jon walking behind them, enjoying the view of his fiancée so happy. 

 

_ Her smile really does light up the room.  _

 

Now that his manuscript was done and had been submitted to his editor, he’d started working on his vows. They’d agreed on an intimate ceremony, with just their closest friends and family. With Sansa’s large family, that meant it was going to be at least 30 people, but neither of them minded. 

 

_ I’d marry her in the middle of Times Square, as long as we get married.  _

 

The sisters oohed and aahed over the interior of the restaurant, which was set inside the ritzy Nomad Hotel. They were considering it for the wedding, and wanted to get a sense of the food and atmosphere. 

Arya’s eyes bugged slightly at the menu prices when they sat down, but Sansa squeezed her hand and said it was absolutely her treat. The Stark kids were raised with considerable means, but the eldest three had all struck out on their own and stood on their own feet. Bran and Rickon were still young, and Sansa knew her father loved having them around. She could tell the idea of Bran going off to grad school and leaving the nest bothered Ned a little, but he’d never let his son know that.

Arya ordered a glass of white wine to go with her scallops, while Jon and Sansa, relieved to have more options than their now-typical ginger ale, ordered virgin cocktails and a whole-roasted chicken for two.

“So, Jon,” Arya started as they waited for their salads to arrive, “What’s new in the world of investing?”

Jon smiled. He had only spent an afternoon listening to the sisters and minimally interacting with Arya, but he already knew he loved her as the sister he never had.

“Well, I just finished my manuscript and sent it off to my editor. Depending on a few variables, it should be released by the end of the year.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know the first thing about investing,” Arya said, before Jon cut in.

“That’s actually what the book is about, it’s investing for the every man, so to speak. My first book was for more advanced investors, and I wanted to write something for beginners.”

Arya grinned broadly. “I can’t wait to read it! That reminds me, Dad gave me his copy of your first book and asked me to have you sign it.”

Jon blushed, and Sansa took his hand. She looked at Arya and said in a faux-whisper, “He’s nervous about getting interview requests. He got some with the last book, and he said he was a nervous wreck.”

Arya thought for a minute. “Well, I could help you with interview prep, Jon. I may be a political reporter, but I can certainly help you get ready for that, when the time comes.”

Jon looked stunned, but nodded, and Sansa squealed. “Oh, that’s so perfect! You’re so sweet, Arya.”

“I really- I just,” Jon stuttered, “Thank you.” Arya laughed. “Oh boy, if that’s what we’re working with, we might want to start sooner rather than later.”

That got Jon laughing, and he made a point to give Arya a big hug after dinner.

They got home late, and Jon retired to the pull-out sofa. Sansa gave him an almost shy kiss good night, before she and Arya got into bed. She hadn’t even asked him to do that; he just knew instinctively that she’d want to have a sleepover with her sister, and it made her love him even more.

The girls fell asleep promptly, and woke up to have a lazy morning in bed before they were due to meet up with Gilly for brunch.

Before they left, Sansa asked Arya if she’d help her unpack the latest haul of baby items. Arya had never expressed an interest in being a mother, but Sansa caught her more than once gazing at the tiny clothes wistfully.

“Have you and Gendry talked about it?” she asked gently.

“What, kids?” Sansa nodded.

“Not really. We’re really happy as things are, and we’re both so busy with our careers. But we have talked about maybe, um, getting married at some point…”

Sansa squealed and dropped the onesie she was folding so she could wrap Arya up in a hug. Arya laughed happily, but gently reminded Sansa that they’d only discussed it.

“Still,” Sansa said as she picked the onesie back up, “That’s a pretty big step.”

Arya nodded and added, “Especially considering we started out as mortal enemies on the playground.”

Sansa burst out laughing, remembering how the duo would get into scraps constantly. They always seemed to gravitate towards each other, and as they got older, it morphed into something romantic. They wouldn’t admit it to anyone until they were juniors in high school, but everyone knew they’d end up together. 

“It wouldn’t be a big thing,” Arya said. “We’d just want something small and simple.” 

“That’s what Jon and I agreed on. We’d like to maybe do like a big vow renewal in a few years, but for right now, this makes the most sense. With how quickly things need to move, it would just be too difficult to pull off a big thing. And I’d rather not be nine months pregnant and shopping for my dream wedding dress.” 

“I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous regardless, Sansa,” Arya said quietly. “You’ve always been beautiful, but this pregnancy glow you’ve got going on is something else.” 

Sansa chuckled. “Thanks, sis. Now that I’m not as nauseous all the time, it’s been kind of a pleasant experience.” 

“Are you nervous about the birth at all?” Arya asked as she unpacked the last box. 

“A little. We’re going to go to some Lamaze classes that Dr. Luwin recommended, but I’m trying not to focus on it too much. Stressing about it won’t help anyone.” 

The Stark sisters finished unpacking and got ready for brunch. As they were about to head out the door, Jon caught Sansa’s arm gently and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. When their lips finally parted, Arya’s jaw was on the floor, and Sansa felt unsteady on her feet. 

“Have a nice brunch, sweetheart,” Jon husked in her ear. “I look forward to having you to myself again tonight.” Sansa pulled her head back and gazed into his eyes. She wrestled the urge to tell Arya to beat it so she could have at her fiancé, and it wasn’t until her sister cleared her throat quietly that she snapped out of it. 

“Um, you have a nice morning, honey, I’ll see you later!” Sansa stammered. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, throwing a wink over her shoulder at Jon before she shut it behind her. 

_ I’ll be sure to pay him back for that later.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this every time, but I just cannot thank you enough for all the comments you guys leave! Your love & appreciation keeps me going! 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
> Link time!  
> [Sansa's Blouse](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/olian-collette-maternity-top/4474965?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=FUCHSIA%20FLORAL%20PRINT#select-gallery-thumbnail-2)  
> [Nomad Restaurant](https://www.thenomadhotel.com/new-york/dining/menus/dinner)
> 
> Maternity:  
> [Demi Ruched Body-Con Dress in Navy](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/kimi-and-kai-demi-ruched-body-con-maternity-dress/4343376?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=NAVY)  
> [Shirred Dress in Light Heather Grey](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/ingrid-isabel-shirred-maternity-dress/3844286?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=LIGHT%20HEATHER%20GREY)  
> [Camila Stripe Maternity Dress](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/everly-grey-camila-stripe-maternity-dress/3956501?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=NAVY%20STRIPE)
> 
> Baby Clothes:  
> [Polka Dot Tunic Sweater & Leggings](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/nordstrom-baby-polka-dot-tunic-sweater-leggings-set-baby-girls/4646597?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=PINK%20BABY-%20IVORY%20DOT)  
> [Sophie Quilted Footie](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/kissy-kissy-sophie-quilted-footie-baby-girls/4779326?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=PINK)  
> [Sweet Flower Footie & Hat Set](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/little-me-sweet-flower-footie-hat-set-baby-girls/4825749?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=SEAFOAM)  
> [Bird Floral Footie & Hat Set](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/little-me-bird-floral-footie-hat-set-baby-girls/4542116?origin=leftnav&cm_sp=Left%20Navigation-_-One-Pieces&page=2&top=72)  
> [Chiffon Dress & Headband Set](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/little-me-chiffon-dress-headband-set-baby-girls/4852332?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashionsize=3-6M&fashioncolor=WHITE%2F%20PINK)  
> [Blue Tulle Dress](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/splendid-tulle-dress-baby-girls/4688362?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashionsize=3-6M&fashioncolor=LIGHT%20BLUE)  
> [Zip Hoodie Set](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/nordstrom-baby-zip-hoodie-bodysuit-leggings-set-baby-girls/4646610?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashionsize=3-6M&fashioncolor=PINK%20LEMONADE-%20IVORY%20STRIPE)  
> [Sequin Star Tank Dress & Denim Jacket Set](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/pippa-julie-sequin-star-tank-dress-denim-jacket-set-baby-girls/4782030?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashionsize=3-6M&fashioncolor=DENIM)  
> [Peek Feather Romper](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/peek-feather-romper-baby-girls/4864207?origin=coordinating-4864207-0-2-PDP_1-recbot-fbt_similar_items&recs_placement=PDP_1&recs_strategy=fbt_similar_items&recs_source=recbot&recs_page_type=product)  
> [Print Romper](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/tea-collection-print-romper-baby-girls/4752109?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=CHALK)  
> [Lamb Hooded Robe & Blanket](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/baby-aspen-lamb-hooded-robe-blanket-baby/4683612?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=WHITE)  
> [Baby Bling Knotted Headbands](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/baby-bling-3-pack-knotted-headbands-baby/4678732?keyword=Baby+Bling&origin=productBrandLink)
> 
> Baby Items:  
> [Brahms Musical Lamb](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/baby-gund-brahms-musical-lamb/3222972?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=BLUE)  
> [Collapsible Bathtub](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/boon-naked-collapsible-bathtub/3248884?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=WHITE)  
> [aden + anais Dream Blanket](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/aden-anais-classic-dream-blanket/4684474?origin=keywordsearch&position=1&typein=aden%20an&cm_mmc=Linkshare-_-partner-_-15-_-1&siteId=QFGLnEolOWg-wTtTD_XpZqEIQX7zmibTzA)  
> [aden + anais Disney Swaddles](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/aden-anais-set-of-4-disney-swaddles/4737403?origin=keywordsearch-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=WINNIE%20THE%20POOH)


	24. 24 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to Toronto to sell the penthouse. Sansa has nightmares. And smut, cuz, duh.

 “At 24 weeks, your baby is the size of an ear of corn!”

 

Jon looked at Sansa quizzically as she read the update over breakfast. “How is she corn when two weeks ago she was spaghetti squash?”

Sansa frowned and read further. “Oh, I guess they’re talking about length? She’s about a foot long!” Her frown deepened. “My uterus is the size of a soccer ball.”

Jon’s eyes got huge as she continued, “Oh goody, my appointment this week will include a screener for gestational diabetes.”

Jon took her hand gently. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for that appointment.”

Sansa squeezed his hand and smiled softly. “I understand. I will miss you, though.”

Jon cleared his throat desperately. He’d only be gone for three or four days, but the idea of being separated from Sansa made him _ache._ He’d been without her for four years, and now that he was with her, he didn’t want to go back to that, even just temporarily. He had to sign paperwork completing the sale of his condo, and check in with his bosses at his old office.

Jon needed to tell them about his engagement, and that the visa wouldn’t be necessary soon. He hoped to get a feel for how they would react should he decide to leave the company and become an independent consultant.

He stood and pulled Sansa into his arms, burying his face in her hair. “I’ll miss you too,” he whispered. Sansa sighed deeply and rested her head against his chest. He heard her sniffle, but he couldn’t lovingly tease her this time, because his eyes were teary as well.

Their embrace was interrupted quickly as Sansa jerked back with a wince. “Ouch!” she yelped, rubbing her hand across her belly. “She is kicking _so_ hard!”

Jon pressed his hand where Sansa was rubbing and grinned. “Maybe she’s unhappy I’m leaving too.” Sansa looked up at him coyly, and leaned in to kiss him. He felt himself getting hard, because he’d learned what that look usually preceded. It’s the look she gave him when she was about to do something naughty.

Sansa pulled her lips from his and grasped his dick through his slacks. Jon’s grunt turned into a groan as she got on her knees and pulled his zipper down. She pulled his dick out and grinned up at him.

“I want you to remember what you’re coming home to when you’re gone,” she murmured. She didn’t break eye contact as she took him in her mouth, and kept her eyes on him as she started to suck his cock aggressively. Jon fought to keep his eyes open, drinking in the image of the mother of his child on her knees before him.

Sansa rested her hand on his stomach, under his shirt, and Jon grasped it quickly. She loved to hold one of his hands when they were intimate, especially when she had him in her mouth. Jon hadn’t been accustomed to that before Sansa, and he loved it. When she rode him, when he went down on her, when he took her from behind in the middle of the night all snuggled up; they almost always held hands.

The intensity of her gaze and fast pace she set brought him to the brink quicker than he would have liked. “Fuck, fuck, Sansa!” Jon whimpered, still keeping his eyes locked on hers as his balls tightened.

She hummed around his cock and he gripped her hair with his free hand, his hips offering a sharp buck as he came in her mouth. Sansa grinned up at him like the Cheshire cat as she swallowed his cum, and licked up and down his cock to make sure she caught it all.

Jon felt lightheaded, and gripped the back of his chair as Sansa stood up and wrapped her arms around him. His brain felt scrambled, but he managed to croak out, “I love you so much.”

Sansa murmured into his chest, “Come back to me soon, Jon Snow.” Jon kissed her hair one last time, before his phone alarm went off, reminding him it was time to leave for the airport.

 

~~~

 

Sansa couldn’t sleep. It was the first night of Jon’s trip, and she’d been tossing and turning for two hours. She knew it was common in later months of a pregnancy to have trouble sleeping, but this wasn’t about her sore back or restless legs. This was about the fact that she was _alone_ in bed, and she couldn’t sleep alone anymore.

 

_Damn that man for making me dependent on him!_

 

She glanced at the clock and growled. _1:17._ With a huff, she grabbed her phone and shot off a text to Jon.

 

_I can’t sleep without you goddammit. You’re gonna have to make this up to me when you get home._

 

She set the phone next to her on the bed and closed her eyes, desperately trying to calm her mind. Her phone went off a minute later, and her eyes shot open. She wasn’t expecting Jon to reply until the morning.

 

_Same here. I’ve been trying to sleep for three hours._

 

Sansa grinned and hit the call button. Jon’s voice sounded sleepy and gut-wrenchingly sexy when he answered.

“Hey baby,” he murmured.

“Maybe we needed to hear each other’s voice before falling asleep,” Sansa whispered back.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

They chatted quietly for a few minutes, and Sansa felt her eyes finally getting heavy. She whispered a good night and “I love you” to Jon and hung up.

Sansa woke two hours later with a scream, a cold sweat covering her body. The nightmare seemed _so_ real, it took a long time for her to realize it was just a dream. When she’d finally calmed down, she dug through her bedside table and retrieved her go-to book for falling back asleep: _Anna Karenina._

She fell asleep again for two hours before being jolted awake by her alarm. Today was one of the rare ones where she’d need a cup of coffee to make it through, which Dr. Luwin had approved.

The nightmare lingered in her thoughts all day, and into the evening. Even when Jon called to update her on his day and she did the same, it was there in the back of her mind. He’d gotten two competing offers for the penthouse, and was going with the one that offered $1.5 million in cash. They were signing the paperwork the next day, and the following two days would be spent in his old office.

Sansa told him about the clothes she’d gotten during her lunch break, and Jon couldn’t help but laugh. He knew his wife-to-be was a bit of a clothes fanatic, and he loved that about her.

The second night, she fell asleep a little easier with the help of some deep breathing and a nice soaking bath. But she was awakened again by the same nightmare, and had to read to fall back asleep.

Same story Wednesday night.

By the time Jon got home on Thursday, Sansa was sleep-deprived, a little cranky, and very horny. She _pounced_ on him as soon as he walked through the door, and wound up riding him on the floor of their front hallway.

She fell asleep easily that night, wrapped up in Jon’s arms snugly.

When she woke up wailing, Jon leapt out of bed, thinking she was being attacked. “SANSA!” he cried, still 90% asleep, as he got into a defensive stance, ready to kick some ass.

“Jon,” she cried, “Come here.” Jon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got back into bed. He scooped Sansa into his arms and held her against his chest as she cried.

“What happened, Sansa?” he asked quietly.

“It’s the same nightmare I’ve had every night you were gone,” she cried. “I hoped it would stop now that you’re home.” She sniffled loudly before continuing.

“It starts off with me walking through Central Park, our baby in the stroller. I can’t see her face but I know she’s ours. It’s a beautiful day, and I’m chatting away happily to her while we walk.”

Jon kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter, waiting for the bad part to come.

“Then, I’m suddenly in Toronto, at least I think it’s Toronto, and I’m holding our daughter in my arms. She’s crying, and I’m trying to find you. I’m looking everywhere, searching high and low, and I can’t find you, and I can’t speak either.”

“Oh honey,” Jon murmured into her hair.

Sansa gripped his arms and looked up into his face. “And then when I do find you, you’re…”

“What?”

“You’re kissing a blond woman, I think it’s Val but I can never tell.”

Jon’s face fell.

“And I’m trying to get your attention, trying to tell you that I need you and our daughter needs you, but it’s no use because you can’t hear me. And then at the last minute you _see_ me, and you and Val start laughing at me, and walk right past me. That’s when I wake up crying.”

A single tear slipped down Jon’s cheek, and Sansa’s crying resumed. She buried her face in his bare chest, not caring for a moment that she was soaking his skin with her tears.

Jon held her tight, rubbing her back and whispering words he prayed were soothing into her ear. “I love you,” and “I’m right here,” helped a little, but telling Sansa he most likely never had to go back to Toronto made her sigh contentedly. Her body relaxed, and soon her breathing got deep and even.

They woke up in that position, Sansa curled into Jon’s chest, her belly up against him and his arms wrapped around her. Jon kissed her forehead and nudged her awake. Sansa frowned but opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Jon and smiled, reaching up to kiss him gently.

“Any more bad dreams?” Jon asked. Sansa shook her head.

“I know we’re not getting married for six weeks,” Jon started, “But would you like it if I read you my vows now? It’s just a rough draft, but maybe you hearing them will help you, and you won’t have that nightmare anymore?”

Sansa bit her lip and nodded quickly. She went to use the bathroom and came back wearing her robe, which barely covered her at this point. Jon could tell she was trying to keep her tears at bay, but he knew they’d flow heavily once he started reading to her.

He was right. By the time he’d finished, Jon had to scoop his sobbing heap of a fiancée into his arms and comfort her all over again. She wasn’t calming down this time, and he knew they were happy tears, but they really needed to get up and moving so they could go to work.

“Sansa,” he said quietly in her ear. She paused her tears for a second. “If I eat your pussy will you stop crying?” Sansa laugh-sobbed but nodded and untied her robe. Jon grinned and disentangled himself.

Sansa took deep breaths as Jon kissed his way down her body, stopping to whisper to their daughter to keep her eyes shut for a little while. That made Sansa smile.

Jon parted her legs and rested them over his shoulders. He kissed the insides of her thighs, and as he got closer to her pussy, Sansa rested her hands in his curls, running her fingers through them.

Jon started reciting the last lines of his vows, planting kisses around her pussy between each, and Sansa thought she might die on the spot.

“To have” *kiss* “And to hold” *kiss* “From this day forward” *kiss* - Sansa’s moans almost drowned out his words, and he grinned against her skin before continuing.

“For better” *kiss* “For worse” *kiss* “For richer” *kiss* “For poorer” *kiss* - At this point, Sansa was writhing and whimpering, and Jon had to hold her hips in place to keep her still.

“In sickness” *kiss* “And in health” *kiss* “Until death do us part.” With that, Jon _mercifully_ licked a stripe up Sansa’s pussy. Her tears, as well as her comprehension of the English language, seemed to be long forgotten. Her moans and wails and whimpers were music to Jon’s ears, and he sucked her clit into his mouth gently. He slipped two fingers inside her and beckoned at that sweet spot until she came with a yelp, covering his face with her arousal.

“One more, baby, come on,” Jon whispered as he looked up at Sansa’s blissed-out face. She kept her eyes shut but nodded, and Jon switched his tongue and fingers. He _loved_ fucking her with his tongue, and he grabbed her hips and brought her even closer so he could get in deep.

His fingers kept a steady rhythm on her clit, and it wasn’t long before Sansa cried out with her second orgasm. Jon’s cock throbbed against the comforter, and he glanced at the clock to see if he had enough time to make love to her.

They had 15 minutes until they needed to get up and get ready for work, so Jon kissed his way back up Sansa’s body, stopping to suck at her nipples quickly before resting above her. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled widely at him. “Can I make love to you, sweet girl?” he whispered. She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jon slid into her slick heat and took a deep breath. She always felt incredible, but something about how she felt after already having had an orgasm was exquisite.

He bent his head to press his lips against hers as he slid in and out of her pussy. She moaned and opened her mouth, tangling her tongue with his. “I love tasting myself on your tongue,” she groaned when their lips parted.

Jon fucking _loved_ it when she talked dirty, and he felt his balls get tight. “Fuck, Sansa, this is going to be kind of short.” Sansa responded by grabbing his ass and pulling his hips even tighter into her. She bit his bottom lip and sucked on it _hard_ and Jon growled, snapping his hips harder.

She clenched around him and he came with a shudder. He rested on his elbows above her for a moment before rolling onto his side. Sansa kissed his cheek and thanked him for always comforting her.

 

_How else can I show her how much I love her?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there wouldn't be a ton of smut going forward, but I couldn't help it. *shrug* 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
> Links! H&M  
> Maternity Clothes:  
> [MAMA Black Dress](http://www.hm.com/us/product/93720?article=93720-A)  
> [MAMA Nursing Dress](http://www.hm.com/us/product/92251?article=92251-A)  
> [MAMA Lyocell Shirt in Denim Blue](http://www.hm.com/us/product/82039?article=82039-C)  
> [MAMA Nursing Top in Black](http://www.hm.com/us/product/80915?article=80915-E)  
> [MAMA Tunic](http://www.hm.com/us/product/92237?article=92237-A)
> 
> Baby Clothes:  
> [Winnie the Pooh Set](http://www.hm.com/us/product/70961?article=70961-J)  
> [Bib Pants](http://www.hm.com/us/product/75795?article=75795-A)  
> [Girl Power Set](http://www.hm.com/us/product/80548?article=80548-B)  
> [Pastel Dress & Tights](http://www.hm.com/us/product/92861?article=92861-A)  
> [Jersey Dress & Leggings](http://www.hm.com/us/product/96950?article=96950-A)  
> [Batgirl Bodysuit Set](http://www.hm.com/us/product/83197?article=83197-A)  
> [I Love My Dad Set](http://www.hm.com/us/product/95110?article=95110-C#article=95110-C)  
> [2-Pack Jersey Dresses](http://www.hm.com/us/product/96384?article=96384-A)  
> [Top and Bib Overall Dress](http://www.hm.com/us/product/94932?article=94932-A)  
> [Unicorn Bodysuit and Hairband](http://www.hm.com/us/product/94348?article=94348-A)  
> [Yellow Dress and Leggings](http://www.hm.com/us/product/92098?article=92098-A)  
> [Blue Dress and Leggings](http://www.hm.com/us/product/80460?article=80460-A)
> 
> Burt's Bees:  
> [Pointelle Dress & Tights](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/organic-cotton-pointelle-dress-and-footed-pant-set/LY24503-BLM-3M.html?cgid=sets&start=6)  
> [Coverall & Hat Set](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/bee-essentials-set-of-2-coverall-and-hat-set/LY11498-BLM-3M.html?cgid=bee-essentials&start=14)  
> [Stripe Coverall & Hat Set](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/organic-cotton-rugby-stripe-coverall-and-hat-set/LY24511-BLM-6M.html?cgid=baby-girl-clothing&prefn1=size&start=21&prefv1=3-6%20Months)  
> [Long Sleeve Bodysuits 5 Pack](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/bee-essentials-long-sleeve-organic-cotton-bodysuit-5-pack/LY10197-CLD-6M.html?cgid=baby-girl-clothing&prefn1=size&start=50&prefv1=3-6%20Months)  
> [Short Sleeve Bodysuits 5 Pack](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/bee-essentials-set-of-5-short-sleeve-organic-cotton-bodysuits/LY11172.html)  
> [Flowers Ruffled Bodysuit & Hat](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/baby-succulent-flowers-ruffled-organic-cotton-coverall-and-hat-set-/LY24879-MLT-12M.html?cgid=sets&start=2)  
> [Ditsy Floral Dress](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/baby-ditsy-floral-organic-cotton-dress-and-diaper-cover-set/LY24854-CLD-12M.html?cgid=sets&start=1)
> 
> Baby Gear:  
> [Halo Bassinest](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/halo-innovations-bassinest-bedside-swivel-sleeper-baby/4362126?origin=coordinating-4362126-0-3-PDP_1-recbot-also_viewed2&recs_placement=PDP_1&recs_strategy=also_viewed2&recs_source=recbot&recs_page_type=product)  
> [UPPABABY VISTA Stroller](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/uppababy-2017-vista-aluminum-frame-convertible-stroller-with-bassinet-toddler-seat/4578894?campaign=0115globalnavkids&jid=J009051&cid=nm4wz&cm_sp=merch-_-kw_3731_J009051-_-catpromo_kids_persnav_shop&)  
> [UPPABABY MESA Car Seat](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/uppababy-2017-mesa-infant-car-seat/4578891?origin=coordinating-4578891-0-1-PDP_2-recbot-frequently_bought_together_mega&recs_placement=PDP_2&recs_strategy=frequently_bought_together_mega&recs_source=recbot&recs_page_type=product)  
> [Burp Cloth 10 Pack](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/bee-essentials-set-of-10-burp-cloths/LY11490-CLD-OS.html?cgid=bee-essentials&start=29)  
> [Washcloth Box](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/washcloth-box/LY10183-BLM-OS.html?cgid=bee-essentials&start=44)  
> 


	25. 28 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa celebrates her birthday with Jon, and meets Daenerys over Skype. And smut cuz it's me and I really can't let a chapter go by without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long!  
> I modeled Daenerys here after Emilia Clarke, I love how perky and happy she is. Definitely more suited for this story than a more stoic and serious Daenerys.

“At 28 weeks, your baby is the size of an eggplant!” 

 

Sansa was perched on the counter in the bathroom, reading aloud to Jon while he showered. He stuck his face out from the door. “Did you say an eggplant?” 

Sansa nodded, still reading through the update. “She’s can blink her eyes!” Sansa looked up at Jon, who looked at her with a doofy grin. She giggled and walked over to the shower. 

“You still have shampoo in your hair,” she said, brushing some wet curls from his face. She kissed him gently, and Jon groaned. 

“Why don’t you get in here so you can help me wash it out, birthday girl?” Sansa blushed and kissed him again, this time quickly. She stepped back and Jon stuck out his bottom lip. 

“No pouting, Jon!” Sansa laughed. “I have to work on my freezer meal plan before we have that Skype call with Dany.” 

Jon grinned at her and ducked back into the shower to finish up. “What meal plan are you working on?” 

“I’m going to make a bunch of freezer meals before the baby comes, so neither of us has to spend time cooking for the first month or two.” She applied cocoa butter to her swollen belly and thighs, mulling over what she might wear for the day. She wanted to make a good first impression on Daenerys more than anything.

“Wow, that’s a great idea honey,” Jon said. “I’d love to help if I can.” 

Sansa giggled. “I suppose you could be my sous chef, but I’m not sure I have time to teach you how to cook properly.” 

He frowned at her as he stepped out of the shower. “Hey!” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she squealed. 

“You’re getting me wet!” Sansa protested. Jon slipped his hand under her nightgown and panties, and she bit back a moan. 

“In more ways than one,” Jon murmured. “Come on, let’s have a quickie. You don’t even have to move, just spread your legs.” Jon woke her up with his mouth on her that morning, eating her out until she’d cum three times. He made her breakfast and sang “Happy Birthday” to her, and Sansa felt like the luckiest woman alive. 

“Please, baby, let me make you feel good, it’s your birthday after all,” Jon whined into her ear. Sansa did as he suggested, and pulled her nightgown over her head. He peppered the back of her neck with kisses, and their eyes stayed locked in the mirror. He pushed her panties aside and slid into her with a groan. Jon pumped hard and fast, only breaking eye contact to stare at Sansa’s body reacting to his motions. The sight of her taking his dick and her pregnant belly and heavy breasts moving was just too much, and he reached around to rub her clit furiously.

“Cum for me baby, I need you to finish,” Jon growled. Sansa threw her head back and Jon bit her neck gently, rubbing her as she clenched around him. She swore loudly and shuddered, the feeling of her orgasm triggering his. Jon came with a grunt, and slipped his dick out of her. He placed kisses up her spine, and spun her around to face him. 

“I love you,” Sansa panted. She leaned up to kiss him and smiled as their lips met. 

 

~~~

 

Jon and Sansa sat down at the kitchen table at 2 p.m. and waited for the Skype ringtone. Sansa was visibly nervous, chewing her bottom lip and fidgeting in her chair. Jon held her hand, and assured her Dany would love her. 

Sansa answered the call, and suddenly her screen was filled with the image of a beaming young woman with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. 

Dany waved at the camera excitedly. “Hello! Oh Sansa it’s so nice to meet you! Happy Birthday!” Sansa relaxed her grip on Jon’s hand and waved back. 

Jon leaned into the camera. “Sansa’s a little nervous, Dany.” Daenerys grinned at her nephew and waved hello at him. 

“Nothing to be nervous about, honey, I don’t bite!” Dany chirped. Sansa smiled softly and felt herself relax. 

“It’s really nice to meet you, Daenerys,” Sansa said. “Jon’s right, I am a bit nervous. I want to make a good first impression!” Dany laughed, and Sansa knew they were off to a good start. 

“Where are the kids?” Jon asked. 

Dany picked up her laptop and walked over to an enormous window. “Rhaego, Alysanne and Helaena are making snowmen with Drogo.” She pointed the camera out the window, and the picture wasn’t super clear, but Sansa could make out a very tall man with three children scampering around in the snow. 

Dany sighed and walked back to the table. “It snowed another foot here last night. Spring cannot come soon enough!” She set the laptop down and picked up an absolutely adorable baby. 

“This is Daeron, Sansa, he’s 7 months old. I’ll have to feed him shortly. I considered doing it before the call, but I thought maybe you’d like to watch? Unless that’s weird.” 

“That’s super weird, Dany-” Jon started before Sansa waved him off. “Not weird at all, in fact I really appreciate it!” Jon shot her a look and Sansa shrugged. “I only vaguely remember my mom feeding Rickon, and none of my friends have babies yet.”

Dany grinned widely and nodded at Jon. “I like her already. Why don’t you go make your fiancée a cup of tea or something and we’ll chat just us girls?” Sansa chuckled and Jon excused himself. 

“I’m actually in the kitchen, he’ll go do some reading in our bedroom,” Sansa faux-whispered. 

“So you have four kids?” Sansa asked, once Jon shut the door to the bedroom. 

Dany nodded. “Rhaego is 10, Alysanne is 6, and Helaena is 3. We started pretty young, I was 22 and Drogo was 24.” 

“My parents were really young when they started too, I think my mom was 20,” Sansa said quietly. 

“Jon mentioned she passed away a couple years ago, I’m so sorry to hear that.” 

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears from coming. Fortunately, Daeron chose that moment to start fussing, and Daenerys began feeding him. She showed Sansa a couple tricks to get herself ready, and Daeron latched immediately.

“He was pretty easy with latching,” Daenerys said as he suckled. “Rhaego was the hardest, I think because I had no idea what I was doing, and I was so stressed out about it. I think he could feel the stress.” 

Sansa laughed nervously. “I’m pretty worried about that. I try not to be anxious, but it’s really difficult. Shopping helps.” 

Daenerys threw her head back with a laugh. “Oh I knew I liked you, Sansa! Since he’s our fourth and final, we didn’t need to do a lot of shopping for Daeron, but I loved doing it especially for Alysanne.”

“Oh I know, I was so happy we’re having a girl. I’ve gone so overboard with all the clothes for her, and a bit for myself.” 

“I can’t wait to see the nursery when we visit in two weeks!” 

Sansa smiled warmly. “I really look forward to meeting you in person, Daenerys.” 

 

~~~

 

Jon held his arm out for Sansa to hold as they walked out of the apartment. Sansa had her hair set in loose curls, and sported a navy blue dress with white polka dots. Jon, who openly gaped at Sansa when she appeared from their bedroom, was dressed in a dark gray suit. She looked stunning, and relatively well-rested. There hadn’t been any nightmares since she confessed the details of them, and using the maternity body pillow he’d surprised her with helped her get at least somewhat comfortable. 

Jon fell more in love with Sansa every day, to the point he was concerned his heart might burst. She caught him staring at her all the time; it didn’t matter if she was cooking or planning their wedding or reading, he always wanted to look at her. In a way, he almost couldn’t believe she was real, and that this was really his life. 

They held hands as the hired town car drove them through the city. Jon, of course, was intent on surprising Sansa, and she looked out the window, eagerly searching for clues. 

“Brooklyn, eh?” Sansa murmured when she spotted the Brooklyn Bridge. Jon shrugged. He couldn’t help loving how frustrated she got when he insisted on surprising her; her nose would crinkle up and it made his heart melt. 

Sansa gripped his hand tighter when the driver turned onto Water Street. “Don’t tell me we’re going here,” she gasped. “Oh Jon!” she threw her arms around his neck while the driver parked in front of The River Café. 

He helped her out of the car, and offered his arm once again. She took it happily, and kissed his cheek before they walked into the restaurant. Their table was nestled against a huge bank of windows that overlooked the East River, with the glittering lights of Manhattan on the other side. 

Sansa grasped Jon’s hand once they were seated, and kissed the back of it. “Thank you, Jon.” He smiled softly and murmured, “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.” 

They ordered ginger ales and requested the six course tasting menu. Sansa was catching Jon up on some last minute wedding changes, when he pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. It was a box from Catbird, and Sansa’s chin quivered. 

“Jon,” she breathed, “You didn’t have to get me anything!” 

“Oh hush, you’re my fianceé and I adore you, and it’s the first birthday we’re celebrating together,” Jon said quickly. He looked a little nervous, and nudged the box towards her. She opened it and, surprisingly, did not burst into tears. 

She stared at it so quietly that Jon started to panic. “Sansa? I… I can exchange it if you don’t like it…” 

She glanced up at him and grabbed his hand. “No, no, I  _ adore  _ it! I’m just trying really hard not to cry!” He could see the tears in her eyes then, and chuckled in relief. 

“Thank God,” he exhaled. 

She beamed at him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! I really didn’t want to cry for once, it’s such a beautiful restaurant and evening and oh God I love you so much,” she babbled as she stood up. She bent at the waist (as best she could) and grasped his face, kissing him lovingly. “Thank you, my love,” she murmured. “Would you put it on me?” 

Jon stood behind her and brushed her hair to the side, kissing her neck before clasping the necklace on her. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “I’d like to see you with just the necklace on.” Sansa closed her eyes and shivered. She wiggled her butt against his groin quickly before sitting back down. 

The first of their six courses arrived shortly after, and the food seemed to get even better as the night wore on. The highlight for Sansa was the roast chicken, for Jon, the halibut. They had to request no lamb for the evening, at Sansa’s insistence, because that was one of the themes for their daughter’s nursery. Jon had learned quickly to simply nod and agree whenever she made a request he thought was a little nuts. The saying “Happy wife, happy life,” wouldn’t be popular if it wasn’t true, after all. 

They were stuffed by the time dessert arrived, and Jon whispered to Sansa that she shouldn’t eat all of it, because he had another surprise for her when they got home. She crinkled her nose again, but nodded in agreement. 

It was almost 10 by the time they got back to the apartment, and Sansa changed into her pajamas quickly and crawled into bed. Jon called to her to close her eyes, and she heard him come into the bedroom. “You can open your eyes now.” 

Jon stood in the doorway, a mile high lemon meringue pie with a candle in it in his hands. He started singing “Happy Birthday” to her again (terribly, just like in the morning, but she loved him for it), and presented it to her proudly. She blew out the candle and grabbed Jon’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss. The pie was forgotten for a while as they made love slow and sweet, Sansa’s birthday wish floating through her head. 

 

_ I wish for a lifetime of birthdays and love and joy with Jon and our daughter. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [The River Café](https://rivercafe.com/)  
> [Sansa's Necklace](https://www.catbirdnyc.com/jewelry/necklaces/serpentine-delilah-pearl-necklace.html)  
> [Sansa's Dress](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/maternity-clothes/silk-polka-dot-maternity-nursing-dress.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Maternity:  
> [Pink Chiffon Blouse](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-9349-light-pink-flowy-chiffon-maternity-blouse.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Ivory Sleeveless Nursing Top](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-34799-ivory-solid-draped-wrap-front-maternitynursing-top.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Charcoal Long Sleeve Nursing Top](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-31594-charcoal-draped-front-long-sleeve-maternitynursing-top.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Yellow Short Sleeve Nursing Top](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-25521-yellow-draped-front-maternitynursing-top.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Blue Striped Dress](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-28065-blue-striped-short-sleeve-maternity-dress.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Chiffon Dress in Royal Blue and Lavender](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-18698-royal-blue-basic-chiffon-maternity-dress.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [White Colorblock Dress](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-35234-white-colorblock-cropped-overlay-fitted-maternitynursing-dress.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Black Maxi Skirt](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-5974-black-basic-maternity-maxi-skirt.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Black Skinny Pants](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-34374-black-solid-skinny-maternity-pants.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Pink Nursing and Delivery Robe](http://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-32799-pink-floral-deliverynursing-maternity-robe.aspx?DepartmentID=1&mobile=0)  
> [Nursing Mama Box](http://rosiepope.com/shop/nursing-essentials-box.html)  
> [Bounce Back Box](http://rosiepope.com/shop/postpartum-essentials-box.html?___SID=U)  
> [Belly Support Band](http://www.jojomamanbebe.com/maternity-belly-support-bands-b4732.html)  
> [Pregnancy Pillow](https://www.pregnancypillow.com/cart)
> 
> Baby Gear:  
> [Glitter Tutu Set](http://rosiepope.com/shop/3pc-glitter-tutu.html)  
> [Baby Crochet Sheep Onesie](https://www.petit-mignon.com/collections/baby-girls/products/baby-crochet-marl-sheep-onesie?variant=48072294792)  
> [Solly Baby Wrap](https://shop.sollybaby.com/collections/classic/products/natural-grey-stripe)  
> [Nursing Cover](https://www.coveredgoods.com/collections/print/products/roots)  
> [Munchkin Diaper Pail](https://www.babylist.com/gp/munchkin-step-diaper-pail-powered-by-arm-hammer/12536/18416)  
> [Boppy Nursing Pillow](https://www.babylist.com/gp/boppy-bare-naked-pillow/2094/3674)  
> [WubbaNub Lamb Pacifier](https://www.babylist.com/gp/wubbanub-pacifier/2099/3766)  
> [Lamb Mobile](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/harper-lamb-mobile/?pkey=cdecor-mobiles-and-hanging-decor&isx=0.0.1247)  
> [Lamb Play Mat](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/lamb-plush-play-mat/?pkey=cbaby-all-play&isx=0.0.1414)  
> [Lamb Rocker](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/lamb-plush-rocker/?pkey=cbaby-all-play&isx=0.0.5808)  
> [Lamb Plush Collection](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/lamb-plush-collection/?pkey=cbaby-all-play&isx=0.0.3663)  
> [Lamb Thumbie and Rattle](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/lamb-plush-thumbie-and-rattle/?pkey=cbaby-all-play&isx=0.0.2842)  
> [Sleep Sheep](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/sleep-sheep/?cm_src=AutoRel)  
> [Nursery Lamb Wrap](https://www.potterybarnkids.com/products/emerson-nursery-wrap/?cm_src=AutoRel)  
> [Kaloo Les Amis Lamb](https://www.target.com/p/kaloo-les-amis-medium-vanilla-lamb/-/A-51727150#lnk=sametab)


	26. 30 Weeks: The Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa get married :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it's taken so long to do this chapter!! I hope this makes up for it. I also made a moodboard!! I hope you like it, please leave a comment :) They spur me to keep going! There are about 6 chapters left.

“At 30 weeks, your baby is the size of a zucchini!”

Sansa sent a screenshot of the update to Jon, along with the message, “I can’t wait to marry you in just a few hours. I love you so much!”

She took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She visualized walking down the aisle to Jon, how happy he’d look, how beautiful the rooftop would be.

“Sansa? Snap out of it, we’ve gotta keep moving.”

Just like that, her moment was over. She opened her eyes and took in the chaos around her. Arya stood over her with a worried look on her face, Margaery and Gilly were knocking back mimosas in the corner, Daenerys sat on the couch pumping breast milk, and Talisa was helping the hair and makeup team set up.

The Stark-Snow wedding party descended upon the Kimpton Ink48 the night before, having a rowdy rehearsal dinner and welcome party for the guests. Jon and Sansa bought out a block of rooms for their 30+ guests, so everyone (including the New Yorkers) could stay in the same hotel. Sansa and Arya spent the night in the Hudson River Suite, talking about the baby and Jon and their mother. Sansa cried, and was surprised when Arya joined in.

The sting of Catelyn’s absence was always present in Sansa’s heart, even more so on the day of her wedding. The sisters looked at photos from their parents’ wedding, and giggled over the styles of the early 80s. Ned surprised Sansa the night before with a gorgeous diamond tennis bracelet of Catelyn’s, that he hoped she might wear as he walked her down the aisle.

“Sansa, really, you’ve got to stop daydreaming, it’s time to get moving!” Arya nudged her impatiently. “You need to shower,” she urged, helping Sansa get out of bed. “Do you need help shaving or anything?”

“Oh my god, Arya!” Sansa groaned. “No, I got waxed this week.”

Arya’s eyes were the size of saucers. “You what?! You got waxed? While 7 months pregnant?”

Sansa shrugged. “I’ve been waxing for years, Dr. Luwin told me it was fine as long as I was careful and trusted the waxer.”

“Holy… holy shit,” Arya stammered. “Okay, no help shaving then. Go shower! We’ll start with our hair and makeup now, then it’ll be your turn.”

Sansa walked into the bathroom and started to take off her robe, but before she could remove her nightgown, Arya knocked on the door. “Sansa, something just came from you. It looks like it’s from Jon.”

Sansa flung open the door and Arya rolled her eyes at the goofy grin on her face. She handed her a bouquet of red roses, a travel pack of Kleenex, and a card, which Sansa opened eagerly.

 

_My sweet Sansa,_

_I really hope these don’t make you cry, but that’s why I included the Kleenex :) I love you so much, Sansa, and I can’t wait to be your husband._

_All my love,_

_Jon_

 

Sansa giggled and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She really wanted to keep the tears to a minimum, but knew it was most likely a losing battle. She handed the Kleenex to Arya, and asked her to carry the package as well as Sansa’s portable fan in her clutch. Arya nodded, taking them from Sansa and nudging her into the bathroom.

~~~

Jon paced back and forth in his room on the floor beneath Sansa’s until Sam made him sit down and breathe. Their friends from home, Tormund, Grenn, Edd and Pyp came over with shots of Jameson, and Drogo joined them once he finished giving instructions to the babysitter watching the kids for the day. The men toasted to Jon and Sansa’s happiness and took the shots, and were about to pour a second round when the Stark men (plus Gendry) walked into the room.

Jon must’ve looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, because Ned burst out laughing. Robb, Rickon, Bran and Gendry joined in the laughter, and Sansa’s brothers walked toward Jon to wrap him in a group hug. The group added five shot glasses and poured enough Jameson for them all, toasting yet again to Jon and Sansa’s marriage and baby.

Ned indicated for Jon to follow him onto the balcony. They stepped outside and took in the crisp New York morning, gazing at the bustling city below. Ned turned to face Jon and smiled, flooding the young man with relief. For a moment he’d worried Ned might object to the marriage after all.

“You can relax, son,” Ned said with a chuckle. “I can see the fear in your eyes.” Jon sighed happily, and Ned patted his arm. “I couldn’t be happier that you’re marrying my daughter, Jon. I saw the way you two looked at each other last night, and it set my mind at ease.”

Jon straightened his back and looked at his soon-to-be father-in-law. “You had concerns, sir?”

Ned gave a sigh of faux-exasperation. “Jon, I told you to call me Ned. And no, I didn’t have concerns per se, but part of me worried a bit that you were marrying Sansa out of duty, instead of love. I can see how wrong that concern was now.”

Jon felt the lump that had been thoroughly lodged in his throat all morning tighten. “Ned, I’ve loved your daughter for four years-”

“I know, son. The way you look at her reminds me of how I looked at Catelyn.”

“My father looked at my mother like that,” Jon said softly. Both men cleared their throats and gave each other a quick man-hug before going back inside.

~~~

Upstairs, the women were settling into the getting ready process. Sansa didn’t need to be ready for three hours, and she was thoroughly determined to stay as relaxed as possible throughout the day and evening. She’d opted to keep her hair down, set in soft curls. Her makeup would be nice but simple, nothing too far outside her normal look.

Arya kept asking if she could get Sansa anything, which was sweet but was starting to drive her crazy. She wasn’t used to her sister being so attentive, and she certainly didn’t want to discourage it! It seemed like everyone was keeping a close eye on the bride. At one point while getting her hair curled, she winced from her back spasming and let out a hiss, which made everyone drop what they were doing and rush to her. Everyone except Dany, who chuckled as she took in the scene.

“She’s fine, ladies, as you were,” Dany said calmly. Sansa smiled at her, grateful for her presence. “Sansa’s just pregnant, she’s not going to break.”

Sansa waved the others away with a strained smile and took Dany’s hand as she came to squat in front of her. “Is it your back?” Dany asked quietly. Sansa nodded with a grimace.

Dany went to retrieve something from her bag and handed Sansa a heating pad. “This has been a god-send for all four of my pregnancies,” she explained simply. She went to plug it in and helped Sansa slip it on. “Daeron was our last, I figured you might need this at 30 weeks. No tears!” she added with a laugh as Sansa’s chin wobbled.

“Thank you, Daenerys,” Sansa murmured. Once Sansa’s hair and makeup were finished, Arya helped her get ready. Sansa heard her sister sniffle a couple times, but decided against making a big deal of it. 

Margaery, Gilly, Talisa and Daenerys all cried when Sansa emerged from her room, and a few tears spilled from her own eyes as she stood in front of the mirror. The discomfort she’d been feeling all morning lessened, as if her body was telling her to go ahead and enjoy the day.

When Sansa envisioned her wedding as a girl, she did not dream of being 30 weeks pregnant, wearing ballet flats and a simple dress. She envisioned a grand ballgown and stiletto heels, with a tall blond man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. What she had on this day, though, was better than she could have ever hoped for. She was marrying the love of her life, and in just a couple of months they would have their baby girl in their arms.

Arya’s phone buzzed then, and she told Sansa it was time for the “first look.” They’d decided to do it just the night before, when they realized there was enough time in the schedule to squeeze it in. They did a last minute check, ensuring Sansa had everything she might need. Her dress was new, her mother’s bracelet old and borrowed, and the garter she sported beneath her dress had a blue ribbon running through it.

Arya escorted Sansa to the Heaven and Hell suite, where the reception would be held later. Jon’s back was turned to them, as instructed, and Arya kissed Sansa’s cheek before ducking out. The photographer, Margaery’s brother Loras, hovered in the room to capture the moment, his husband Renly on the opposite side to cover it as the videographer.

Sansa clutched her bouquet in her left hand and walked towards Jon slowly, her eyes tearing up as she extended her right hand to rest on his shoulder. Jon grasped it and turned to face her, lips parting in surprise as he took her in. “Sansa,” he gasped. He kissed the back of her hand, his eyes swimming.

“Oh my darling,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. He felt her face crumple, and he moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Shhh, love, don’t ruin your beautiful makeup,” he murmured with a chuckle.

Sansa whimpered but grinned slightly. “So, you think I look pretty, huh?” Jon laughed loudly at that. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Sansa Stark,” he said, before leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I wish we had time so I could show you just how beautiful I think you are.”

Sansa flushed red and let out a soft whine. She rubbed her thighs together and decided to issue payback. “Just wait until you see what I have to wear tonight, sweetheart,” she murmured. “And what I’m wearing under this dress.”

Jon groaned, and they could hear Renly and Loras chuckling.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this moment,” Renly laughed, “But we should get to the roof soon.”

Jon offered his arm to his bride-to-be, and they walked towards the elevator, where Ned and Sam were waiting. Sam and Jon took one elevator, while a beaming Ned and Sansa took the other.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur for Jon and Sansa. She was able to recall just a few details, since everything went by so quickly. They’d agreed the week of the wedding to keep the vows they’d written private; Sansa knew (after hearing Jon’s just a few weeks earlier) that she would be a blubbering mess, which would render her unable to read hers.

They stuck to the traditional wedding vows the officiant gave them, and decided to have their original vows typed and framed to hang on the walls of their home. Arya offered Sansa a tissue at one point (she stood behind her as her maid-of-honor, with Sam behind Jon as his best man), but she managed to keep it together for the majority of the ceremony.

The group roared with a cheer as they had their first kiss as man and wife. Jon told her later he wanted to dip her like in the movies, but figured it was unwise with her 30-weeks-pregnant belly.

They took their photos quickly, as per Sansa and Jon’s directions. They knew Sansa had a limited energy reserve, and didn’t want to waste it standing around any longer than necessary. Sansa was grateful for Loras and Renly’s expertise and flexibility, and made a mental note to send Margaery something nice as a thank you for recommending them.

Jon and Sansa held hands for the rest of the day and evening, being parted only to use the bathroom and to hug guests. Sansa’s friends from high school and college mingled with Jon’s friends from home, Daenerys and Drogo chatted with Ned and his brother Benjen, Arya and Gendry challenged Robb and Talisa to a jello shots competition, and Rickon and Bran got the party started by tearing up the dance floor.

The newlyweds laughed and cried, ate wonderful food and drank some delightful artisan sodas, and had their first dance to Ingrid Michaelson’s rendition of “Can’t Help Falling in Love.” Sansa felt herself fading much earlier than she would have preferred, but managed to keep her eyes open long enough to hear her father’s toast (which made her cry, of course). They cut the lemon cake and fed it to each other without any shenanigans (Jon knew better than to press his luck), thanked their guests one more time, and excused themselves for the evening.

Sansa’s eyes were drooping as they walked into their suite, with Jon supporting her and whispering in her ear how beautiful she looked. The suite had been cleared out of all the bridesmaids things, and there were rose petals leading up to the bed.

“Why don’t you sit on the bed, sweetheart, I’ll help you out of your dress,” Jon murmured. Sansa complied, grinning up at her husband. “Take my garter off first, Jon.”

Jon knelt in front of her and slipped his hands under her dress. His fingers brushed the outside of her panty-covered slit before moving to the garter, to Sansa’s aggravation. “Jon!” she whined, torn between wanting him to wait until she had a chance to model her lingerie and wanting him to take her right then and there.

Jon pulled the garter from beneath the dress and stared at it lovingly. It was lacy and white, with a blue ribbon embroidered with snowflakes running through it. “Snowflakes,” Jon whispered with a grin. He looked up at Sansa with tears in his eyes.

“Because I’m a Snow now,” Sansa giggled. “Do you like it?” Jon nodded eagerly before jumping to his feet. He pulled Sansa to hers and unzipped her dress, covering her back and neck with kisses.

He slipped the dress off her shoulders and helped her step out of it, leaving her in just her strapless bra and lace panties. “Shall we make you Mrs. Snow officially now, wife?” Jon murmured huskily. Sansa grinned and nodded before pointing at the bathroom. “Go wait in the bathroom while I put on my special lingerie,” she whispered. Jon raced into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes eagerly, and pressed his ear up against the door to wait for the cue.

It didn’t come, and after a couple minutes Jon cracked the door open. The sight before him warmed his heart and made him laugh quietly. Sansa was sound asleep on top of the bed, her lingerie clutched in her hand. Jon took it from her gently and set it in her bag before hanging up her wedding dress. He debated taking her bra off, ultimately deciding to risk waking her up. He knew how tender her breasts were lately and didn’t want the extra pressure to cause her pain in the morning. He did it carefully, but Sansa still stirred and opened her eyes a little. “Jon,” she whispered, “What- oh, I fell asleep!” Jon smiled and kissed her forehead. “Go back to sleep, darling, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“But we need to make it official-” Sansa whined. Jon cut her off with a deep kiss. When he lifted his head, her eyes had closed again and she hummed happily. “There will be plenty of time for that in the morning, sweetheart,” Jon murmured. He turned off the lights and pulled the comforter over the both of them, snuggling up behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

 

_Sleep now, sweet wife. We have a lifetime of evenings together ahead of us._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man and Wife!! WOOHOO!!! 
> 
> Just a few links this time:   
> [Sansa's Wedding Dress](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/ivory-silk-lace-maternity-wedding-gown.html)  
> [Jon's Suit](https://www.michaelandrews.com/custom-wedding-tuxedos-suits)  
> [Ink48 Hotel](http://www.ink48.com/hotels-in-manhattan/hotel-suites-in-nyc/)  
> [Brooklyn Soda Works](http://www.brooklynsodaworks.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	27. 30 Weeks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa consummate their marriage, and are surprised with the gift of a babymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far! It won't be another month until the next chapter, we're almost at the end. Please leave a comment if you enjoy :)

Sansa woke around 6 a.m. on her side with Jon’s arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her bump. She saw the lingerie lying on the floor next to the bed and groaned internally, recalling that she’d fallen asleep before they could have sex. They didn’t need to be at their brunch until 10, so she snuck out of bed, grabbed the lingerie, and tiptoed into the bathroom.

Sansa piled her curls on top of her head and slipped on the lingerie, revelling in its soft lace and intricate patterns. She thought she heard Jon call her name as she was almost finished getting ready, and she cracked the door, poking her head out.

“What are you doing?” Jon rasped, his eyes bleary and curls tousled. He’d rolled over onto his stomach but lifted his head as he took her in. “Are you alright?”

She smiled and nodded, biting her lip as she opened the door slowly. Jon swore under his breath and sat up quickly, his rapidly hardening dick tenting the bed sheet strewn across his lower half. “Sansa, you look like an angel with the light behind you like that,” he moaned.

Sansa sauntered over to Jon and stood in front of him, picking up his right hand and placing it on her belly. Jon splayed his fingers across the fabric covering her bump before leaning in to kiss it gently. He covered her belly in soft kisses through the fabric of her nightgown as she ran her fingers through his hair, sighing happily.

Jon slipped his hands under her nightgown and pulled the lace panties down her thighs. Sansa took the hint and stepped out of them, looking down at him almost shyly as she did. Jon ran his hands over her bump again before placing one more kiss, resting his face on it as he looked up at his wife.

“As beautiful as this is, sweet girl,” he murmured, “I’d like to make love to my completely naked wife.”

Sansa stroked the side of his face and leaned down, whispering “Say that again, _husband,_ call me your wife.” She nipped at his lower lip before straightening and slipping the nightgown over her head. She dropped it on the floor and climbed into Jon’s lap, pulling the bed sheet aside that separated her heat from his hard cock.

It took some maneuvering, with her 30-week belly between them, but Sansa finally settled into his lap as he stroked her with his cock until she was dripping. She sank down on him, and they rocked together, while he called her his sweet wife, the love of his life, his everything, in between kisses.

Jon stroked her clit while she bounced on top of him, until she threw her head back and cried out through her orgasm. He started thrusting up harder and faster into her as she held onto him for dear life, moaning his name like a prayer. He yelled her name in return as he crashed through his own orgasm, pumping her full of his seed. Sansa rested her forehead against his as best she could, giggling as she tried to catch her breath.

“No going back now, huh?” she laughed. “I belong to you entirely.” Jon kissed her eagerly, murmuring, “As I belong to you, Sansa Snow.”

Hearing her new name in such a manner made her incredible hormones surge again, and they wound up spending the next three hours in bed, only disengaging reluctantly at 9 so they could get ready.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur, everyone meeting back in the Heaven and Hell Suite for a two-hour brunch before departing. Sansa couldn’t help but tear up as she said goodbye to her guests, even though she would be seeing almost all of the women in three weeks for her baby shower.

Her tears turned into sobs, however, when her father was the last person to say goodbye. He sat down next to Sansa on the sofa in the suite, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. “I love you so much, my girl,” Ned said quietly. “And I am so happy for you. Your mother would be too.” Jon hurried over to hand Sansa additional tissues.

Sansa leaned her head against her father’s shoulder, weeping tears of happiness that she’d found the love of her life, and tears of sadness that her mother wasn’t present to see it. Ned rubbed her back, murmuring that he knew Catelyn was smiling down on them. As Sansa’s tears waned, he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

“Now, if you could hold your tears for just a moment, darling, I have something for you two.” He motioned for Jon to sit next to her and handed her the envelope. Sansa opened it, still sniffling, and burst into fresh tears as she realized what it contained. Jon took it from her, exchanging the envelope for more tissues, and gasped when he read it aloud.

“A week-long baby/honeymoon at The Peninsula?!” Jon knew the hotel’s reputation, its five-star rating meant suites like the one they’d be staying in did not come cheap.

Ned rubbed Sansa’s back and smiled at his new son-in-law. “With a maternity massage for Sansa and a deep tissue for you in the private spa suite, access to their indoor pool since it’s still April, and I’ve taken care of your meals in advance.”

Jon felt himself start to tear up, biting his lip in a feeble attempt to keep it together. “Ned, I-” he stammered, “Thank you.”

Sansa blubbered her thanks as well. Ned chuckled and said he’d already cleared it with both of their offices, he hoped it wasn’t too much of an imposition. The newlyweds waved that concern off right away, thrilled beyond belief that they would get some pampering time before the baby arrived.

“When does it start?” Jon asked. “Um,” Ned said nervously, “You check in in three hours.”

“What?!” Jon and Sansa exclaimed. “Oh my god, we need to go home and pack!” Sansa yelped. “Thank goodness I bought those maternity bathing suits just in case last week!”

Sansa threw her arms around Ned’s neck one more time, peppering the side of his face with kisses as he hugged her back as tightly as he felt was safe. He gave Jon a hug, a real one, not that man-hug nonsense, and left to catch his train back to D.C.

Sansa and Jon scurried home to throw together their suitcases, taking moments here and there to kiss each other excitedly and brainstorm ideas on how they would spend their time.

They spent the week, it turned out, wrapped up in each other’s arms almost constantly. No matter where they went, the newlyweds maintained physical contact, with very few instances of separation. They did a tourist double decker bus of the city and saw _Hamilton_ and _Wicked,_ they swam, they ate, they drank mocktails, they got spa treatments, they made love, and more than anything, they luxuriated in each other’s company.

This was the first time Jon and Sansa had an entire week devoted to just being together, and they both knew it was something they would treasure for the rest of their lives.

Sansa modeled new maternity clothes for Jon, most of which ended up on the floor of their suite as he pounced on her. The black maternity bikini she’d purchased never saw the light of day, because each time she tried to put it on, Jon simply pulled it right off.

The entire week was magical and perfect. Until Wednesday night, when Sansa experienced her first contraction. They had just finished making love before bed, when she yelped and grabbed her stomach. Jon sprang from the bed, kneeling in front of her, as she took deep breaths.

“Sansa, what can I do, oh my god, what’s happening?” Jon cried. Sansa’s grimace eased and she asked him to get her phone from the desk. She dialed Talisa as soon as the phone was in her hand. Talisa explained it was very likely to have just been a Braxton Hicks contraction, but that she should keep a log of when they occurred, and call her back if they become more frequent.

“Try to relax, Sansa, this is really quite common. Take a bath with Jon, watch a movie, get some rest. Everything will be fine. Got that?”

Sansa sighed deeply but repeated Talisa’s statement. “Everything will be fine. Thank you, Talisa. Give Robb a hug for me.”

Sansa hung up and grabbed Jon’s hand. He’d been pacing around the room frantically, coming to stand in front of her as he heard her wrapping up the call.

“Everything is fine,” Sansa said calmly. Probably too calmly, but she guessed that if she could sound calm, maybe she would feel calm.

Jon sat down next to Sansa on the bed, taking her hands in his. “Are you sure you don’t want to call Dr. Luwin?” he asked. She could feel the fear and panic radiating off him.

“Yes, Talisa said I should keep track of them and if they become more frequent, I should call her and then she’ll reassess. She said this is really common, it’s my body’s way of preparing for the birth.”

Jon closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay,” he breathed.

“Everything is fine, Jon, I promise,” Sansa said, kissing his cheek. “Why don’t you run us a bath? We can watch a movie in that fancy bathroom, Talisa said distractions are good as long as I keep track of the contractions.”

Jon didn’t seem convinced in the slightest, but listened to his wife and did as she asked. Fortunately, the contractions only occurred sporadically throughout the rest of the night, and by the following morning, everything appeared to have returned to normal. Jon spent the next couple days waiting on Sansa hand and foot, insisting she get breakfast in bed, giving her back rubs, and refusing to have sex with her.

By Saturday, their last day in the suite, Sansa had had enough. Jon was fussing over her for the millionth time, asking if she was feeling alright, when she felt an incredible angry, hormonal surge wash over her.

“For fuck’s sake, Jon, I’m not made of glass!” she shrieked, throwing up her hands in frustration. Jon took a step back, visibly stunned. “I’m your wife, I want to feel wanted, and you won’t even touch me! It’s been almost three days since I felt you inside me, and that feels like a lifetime!” Sansa sobbed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her with some sort of crazy pregnant lady physical strength.

“Do you not want me anymore, is that it?” Sansa cried, her face inches from Jon’s as he bent at the waist awkwardly. Her poor husband looked so confused, but the hormones told her it didn’t matter.

“Sansa, stop it!” Jon begged, “You have to calm down, if you get worked up, you could have more contractions!”

Sansa shoved him away, so hard he landed on his butt with a yelp. _That_ snapped her out of it, and she ran over to his side, plopping onto the floor next to him and bursting into tears.

Jon scooped her into his arms, rocking her gently, as if she hadn’t just yelled at him and pushed him away. “Shhh, Sansa, shhh, it’s alright,” he soothed, kissing the top of her head.

“No, it’s not!” Sansa cried into his shirt. “I feel like a crazy person!”

“Well,” Jon chuckled, “That _was_ pretty crazy!”

Sansa tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let her, instead tilting her chin up so she’d look him in the eyes.

“That wasn’t you, darling, I know that,” Jon murmured. “You’re 31 weeks pregnant as of today, I can’t imagine how crazy your hormones must be.”

Sansa nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Jon’s.

He rubbed his nose against her and hummed quietly. “Try to tell me what you’re feeling before it all builds up into an explosion, okay? I’ll love you anyway, even if I think your hormones are making you act a little crazy.”

Sansa kissed him deeply, whimpering how much she loved him against his lips. Her whimpers turned into begging as she pled with him to make love to her, slowly and softly if that’s what he was comfortable with.

Jon couldn’t refuse his wife, so he helped her up onto her feet and laid her out on the bed, sliding her maternity leggings off. Sansa tugged her blouse over her head and gasped when she realized she couldn’t really see Jon’s head over her bump as he devoured her pussy. The realization made her burst out laughing, and Jon raised his head momentarily.

“No, don’t stop!” Sansa urged, pushing his head back down. “It’s funny cuz I can’t see your head but please don’t stop!”

Jon licked and stroked and sucked and nibbled until Sansa came once, then twice. He slid inside her gently, and loved on her for the rest of the night, until the newlyweds fell asleep in a blissed-out tangle of limbs. Sansa cooed at her husband just as they started to fall asleep, thanking him for loving her so much.

_I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Mr. Snow, but now that I have you, I’m never letting you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links:  
> [The Peninsula Hotel](http://newyork.peninsula.com/en/default)  
> [Sansa's Nightgown](https://www.etsy.com/listing/567345415/vintage-inspired-long-nightdress-silk?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=white%20maternity%20nightgown&ref=sr_gallery-2-28)  
> [Brunch dress](https://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-18931-light-pink-chiffon-colorblock-maternity-maxi-dress.aspx?DepartmentID=1)  
> [Blue bathing suit](http://us.asos.com/asos-maternity/asos-design-maternity-bunny-tie-shoulder-swimsuit-in-blue/prd/9774476?clr=powderblue&SearchQuery=maternity%20swimsuit&gridcolumn=3&gridrow=1&gridsize=3&pge=1&pgesize=72&totalstyles=22)  
> [Floral bathing suit](http://us.asos.com/asos-maternity/asos-design-maternity-spot-floral-print-pom-pom-swimsuit/prd/9427658?clr=spotfloral&SearchQuery=&cid=5813&gridcolumn=1&gridrow=14&gridsize=3&pge=5&pgesize=72&totalstyles=880)  
> [Black bikini](https://www.pinkblushmaternity.com/p-36710-black-solid-wrap-tie-halter-maternity-bikini-top.aspx?DepartmentID=1)
> 
>  
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	28. 33 Weeks: Baby Shower!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's baby shower at the Brooklyn Botanic Garden

 

“At 33 weeks, your baby is as big as celery!”

“Aww, celery!” Jon murmured, his head nuzzled into Sansa’s shoulder. He snuggled in closer to his wife, his cock pressing against the smooth skin of her behind. Sansa set her phone down and sighed happily, turning her head so she could meet Jon’s lips in a smooth, deep kiss. Sansa had been so overheated at night that she was sleeping naked every night, with Jon gleefully joining her in the practice. It made it all the easier for him to part her legs and slip his cock inside as she bit back a moan.

Arya and Talisa were staying with them for the baby shower, camped out on the pull-out sofa in the living room. Jon groaned into Sansa’s ear that she needed to be quiet.

He rocked into her, reaching around to pluck at her nipples as he sucked on her neck. Sansa reached down to rub her clit and rocked back against Jon, burying her face in the pillow to muffle her whimpers.

“Cum for me, Sansa, cum all over my cock,” Jon growled. Sansa moaned and pushed back against Jon’s cock _hard_ as she clenched around him. Jon groaned her name as he spilled inside her, resting his head against her shoulder.

“Are you two done yet?” Arya knocked on the door to the bedroom. Jon sprang away from Sansa like she was on fire while she yelled at Arya to screw off. She rolled onto her back in a desperate attempt to face Jon but gave up with a pained laugh.

Jon scooted closer to her again, joining her laughter and kissing her forehead. “I guess we weren’t as quiet as we thought,” he murmured.

Sansa looked up at her husband and smiled. He ran his hands over her bump, bending his head to cover it in kisses and murmur to their daughter. She adored how enthralled Jon was by her pregnant belly, he loved talking to the baby and rubbing his hands over Sansa’s soft skin.

“Sansa, you do need to get up soon,” Talisa called from the living room. “We saw how slowly you got ready for the wedding and we don’t have that kind of time today.”

She groaned loudly and nudged Jon, who had broken into a quiet laugh over Talisa’s statement. “I’m 33 weeks pregnant, dammit,” she grumbled under her breath. Jon helped her get out of bed and kissed her quickly before throwing on sweatpants and going to make her a cup of tea.

Sansa slipped on her soft maternity robe and sat back down on the bed, bracing for impact. Right on cue, Arya and Talisa burst into the bedroom to help her get ready for her baby shower. They had three hours, brunch would start at 11, and it was in Brooklyn. That’s all Sansa knew, and it made her absolutely crazy. She figured out early on that Arya, Talisa, Gilly and Margaery were the ringleaders, and she’d given Arya her preferred guest list, but she had no idea how many women to expect.

Arya and Talisa got ready quickly once Sansa was settled, her hair pulled back into a side curled ponytail and makeup done lightly. Jon came into the bedroom when she called him, his face beaming as he took in his beautiful pregnant wife.

“Oh, Sansa,” Jon breathed, “You look amazing.” Sansa blushed as she walked towards him, holding her arms out for a hug and kiss. Jon happily obliged, murmuring in her ear that he wished they had time for another quickie.

It wasn’t to be, sadly, as Arya and Talisa chose that moment to pop into the room and announce it was almost time to leave. They decided against a blindfold, since leading a pregnant lady out to a car in a blindfold would likely raise a lot of eyebrows and set off some alarms. Arya _did_ sit next to Sansa in the back of the town car, though, insistent that Sansa keep her eyes shut for the duration of the ride.

She shrieked with glee when she was finally permitted to open them and saw they had arrived at the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. Sansa had only been twice, and adored the venue. Talisa and Arya led her in where they were greeted by 30 women, Sansa’s friends and family and coworkers, all there to celebrate her pregnancy. The room was exquisite, held in the Garden’s Palm House and decorated in pink cuteness.

There was a onesie decorating station, a delightful-looking dessert table, a station for a blindfolded diaper changing challenge, and a table stacked high with presents. Sansa felt truly overwhelmed with gratitude at the work everyone put in to make her day such fun.

She drank strawberry lemonade throughout the afternoon, munching on donuts and fruit and chatting happily with all the women there. Loras and Renly were there to take photos, there was a wonderful piano player performing, everything was perfect. She had everything she wanted. Except her mother.

Arya must’ve been keeping a close eye on her big sister because she saw the exact minute Sansa’s face fell. She took Sansa aside, leading her into the beautiful garden so she could get some fresh air. “Arya, I-” Sansa sniffled. Arya gave her sister as tight a hug as she could manage, murmuring, “I know.”

Arya held Sansa’s hand tightly as they stood in the sun for a bit longer, reflecting on the gaping hole their mother’s absence left in their hearts. Sansa did cry for too long, she knew it was a happy occasion, but she was incredibly grateful to her sister for giving her the opportunity to take a moment to think of Catelyn Stark.

Sansa cleared her throat finally and murmured, “Arya, would you be our daughter’s godmother? I should’ve asked you awhile ago, I don’t know why I’m just getting around to it now-” Arya cut her off by hugging her tightly again, laughing happily that she would be honored.

If you’d told Sansa ten years ago that she would be asking Arya to be her daughter’s godmother, she would’ve looked at you like you’d sprouted an extra head. They’d come so far, and Sansa kissed the top of Arya’s head, immensely grateful for her friendship.

They went back into the Palm Room holding hands and were greeted by cheers and Margaery’s announcement that it was time for games and presents. Gilly had organized a “baby shower bingo” game so there was an additional layer of excitement once they settled in to watch Sansa open her gifts.

First was Daenerys’s gift; she wasn’t able to make it just three weeks after the wedding, but she sent a very fancy double breast pump, which made Sansa laugh. She explained to her guests that Dany gave her a demonstration of breastfeeding the first time they met.

Next was Margaery’s gift, an adorable (yet impractical) Burberry dress. Then Gilly’s, a 4moms rockaRoo. Talisa presented Sansa with a hospital-grade baby care kit AND a unicorn spa gift set. Arya’s made Sansa laugh the hardest, an incredibly fancy baby monitor with the message, “For the biggest worrier I know.”

The baby shower flew by, all the laughter and joy filling Sansa’s heart near to bursting. Everyone was so happy for her, so full of well wishes and support. By the end of it, Sansa was utterly exhausted and felt like she was about to pass out. The ringleaders took notice and mercifully began to wrap up the affair. Everyone understood, of course, Sansa was just a few weeks from giving birth!

Gilly took down names for the thank you notes, Margaery handed out the gift bags, and Arya set about cleaning up. Talisa was on her way to the bathroom when she noticed Sansa wince. She led her sister-in-law over to a chair to sit down, and took her pulse without Sansa even having to say anything.

“More contractions?” Talisa said quietly. Sansa nodded. “How often?” “Maybe two or three times a day, nothing too intense but definitely noticeable.”

Arya took notice of the scene immediately and dropped what she was doing. Sansa tried to wave her away, but her little sister wasn’t going anywhere. “What’s going on?” Arya asked as she approached. Gilly and Margaery stopped what they were doing but this time Talisa waved them away, asking them to keep wrapping up.

“They’re called Braxton Hicks contractions,” Talisa explained. “It’s how the body prepares for birth.”

Arya’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Prepare? Isn’t she still a few weeks away?”

Talisa nodded without taking her eyes off Sansa’s face. “As long as they keep being sporadic, there’s no need for concern. Is that all you’re feeling, Sansa?”

The mom-to-be took a deep breath and nodded. She had to hand it to her sister-in-law, she really was in the right line of work. So calming and comforting.

“I mean,” Sansa said quietly, “I can’t sleep and my ankles are swollen and I literally cannot stop having sex with my husband-” Talisa and Arya burst out laughing and said unanimously, “We know!”

Margaery and Gilly walked over cautiously, and Talisa told them everything was fine. The ladies wrapped up the event and transported all the gifts out to the ubers they’d ordered. Sansa took one last look at the Botanic Garden as they drove away, grateful beyond words for her friends and family.

Jon was visibly shaken and overwhelmed by the volume of gifts. Sam had been sent over to help, and they got the presents unloaded from the cars quickly enough, piling them onto a dolly in the apartment’s lobby. Arya shooed Sansa upstairs so she could lie down even for just a little bit. She knew her sister well enough to know that she was looking forward to nesting and getting the gifts organized.

They managed to set up everything in Jon and Sansa’s living room, then everyone bid their farewells. Sansa cried (of course) saying goodbye to Arya and Talisa, moaning that she’d gotten spoiled, seeing them twice in just three weeks. Arya reminded her that it would only be 6 weeks until their next visit, or whenever the little one made her grand entrance. That made Sansa cry harder, her hormones clearly in the midst of a swing, and Arya and Talisa had to finally awkwardly disengage from her back-breaking hug so they could catch their trains out of town.

All of this made Jon and Sansa laugh later, once she’d gotten some rest and TLC from her doting husband. Sansa loved showing Jon all the gifts they’d been given for their little girl, and she got some of them put away before announcing she was ready for bed. They tumbled into bed naked together, whispering how excited they were for the gifts and how soon they’d be parents.

_We’re getting even closer to meeting you, little one!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!! We're in the final stages, so close to meeting Baby Snow!
> 
> [Sansa's Dress](https://www.seraphine.com/en-us/maternity-clothes/floral-silk-maternity-cocktail-dress.html)   
>  [Brooklyn Botanic Garden](https://www.bbg.org/visit/event_spaces_photo_gallery)
> 
> Gifts:  
> [Breast Pump from Dany](https://www.babylist.com/gp/medela-pump-in-style-advanced-breast-pump-with-on-the-go-tote/2101/3681)  
> [Burberry Dress from Margaery](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/burberry-rosey-check-dress-baby-girls-toddler-girls/4863305?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=CHALK%20BLUE)  
> [4moms rockaRoo from Gilly](https://www.babylist.com/gp/4moms-rockaroo/5669/5172)  
> [Baby Kit from Talisa](https://www.babylist.com/gp/3dm-babystat-hospital-grade-baby-kit/12673/18671)  
> [Unicorn Spa Set from Talisa](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/baby-aspen-simply-enchanted-unicorn-spa-4-piece-gift-set-baby-girls/4629396?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=WHITE%2F%20PINK)  
> [Owlet Sock Monitor from Arya](https://owletcare.com/)  
> [Baby Bee Box](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/baby-bee-box/LY25348-MLT-3M.html?cgid=baskets-bundles&start=1)  
> [Bee Essentials Basket](https://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/bee-essentials-take-me-home-striped-basket/LY11446-BLM-3M.html?cgid=baskets-bundles&start=3)  
> [Hatch-to-Hospital Box](https://www.hatchcollection.com/collections/hatchedit-third-trimester-essentials/products/hatch-to-hospital-box)  
> [Ralph Lauren Gift Set](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447039781&clickType=PRODUCT_RECOMMENDATIONS)  
> [Mini Modern Layette Set](https://monicaandandy.com/collections/meet-the-modern-layette/products/the-pink-mini-modern-layette-cuddle-box-1)  
> [Belly Bandit Labor & Delivery Kit](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/belly-bandit-ultimate-labor-delivery-kit/4716564?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=BLACK%2F%20PINK)  
> [The Honest Company Bath Gift Set](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/the-honest-company-bath-time-gift-set/3798437?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=BEIGE)  
> [Monthly Milestone Blanket](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/mud-pie-monthly-milestone-blanket-frame-set-baby/4574410?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=WHITE)  
> [FridaBaby Newborn Care Kit](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/fridababy-the-big-bundle-of-joy-newborn-care-kit/4543634?origin=coordinating-4543634-0-3-PDP_1-recbot-also_viewed2&recs_placement=PDP_1&recs_strategy=also_viewed2&recs_source=recbot&recs_page_type=product)  
> [The Honest Company Diaper Tower](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/the-honest-company-large-diaper-cake-full-size-essentials-set/3965890?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=ROSE%20BLOSSOM)  
> [Lollipop Diaper Tower](http://www.cornerstorkbabygifts.com/Lollipop-Diaper-Cake-Baby-Girl.html)  
> [Wi-fi Baby Monitor](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/project-nursery-wi-fi-baby-monitor/4730826?origin=keywordsearch-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=WHITE)  
> [iBaby Air Purifier](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/ibaby-airsense-air-purifier/4579516?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=LIGHT%20WOOD)  
> [Dockatot](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/dockatot-deluxe-stage-1-dock/4614194?pathAlias=dockatot-deluxe-stage-1-dock&origin=topnav&cm_sp=Top%20Navigation-_-Kids-_-Nursery%20)  
> [Gemini Baby Carrier](https://www.babylist.com/gp/beco-gemini-baby-carrier/325/1008)
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	29. 36 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets some unexpected news from her OB

“At 36 weeks, your baby is the size of a papaya!”

“Mmm, papaya,” Jon murmured. “That sounds so good.” He wrapped his arms behind Sansa, hugging her gently as she stirred the stock pot on their stove. She was meal-prepping, something she’d been looking forward to for a couple of months.

Almost everything was finished: go-bags assembled, nursery organized, clothes washed and put away, baby shower thank you notes written. All Sansa had to do was meal prep and wait… It was the first day of her working from home, at her boss’s insistence, and she was ready. She’d gotten so much work done the previous month, she didn’t need to even do much. Being able to avoid that commute was already putting her mind at ease, and knowing that Jon would be working from home most of the time made her even happier.

Sansa’s ankles were swollen, she was waking up to pee every two hours, and she had raging heartburn. Needless to say, she was _over it._ She wanted to be off her feet as soon as possible, and she was determined to have at least two recipes done by the time they left for her 36-week check-up in two hours.

Jon was trying to help, but his cooking skills were still pretty limited, so Sansa kept him on dish duty. He kept her company and played episodes of _Parks and Recreation_ for her, keeping her laughing while she prepped. She wrapped up her freezer meatballs and got started on the taco meat, humming to herself happily as she moved (okay moseyed) around the kitchen.

Sansa got the taco meat cooking and sat down next to Jon at the kitchen table, only to realize she forgot to add salt to the meat. All she had to do was look at Jon mournfully, and he was up and on it.

“You know our daughter is going to have you wrapped around her finger, right?” Sansa giggled.

Jon gave her a coy smile. “Considering her mother has done the same thing, I won’t be surprised.”

“I have you wrapped around my finger, Mr. Snow?” Sansa murmured, batting her lashes.

“Oh, I’d say so, Mrs. Snow,” Jon replied. He put the taco meat back in the oven, and moved to kneel in front of Sansa. She had on a blue and white striped sundress that made her bright blue eyes shine even brighter, eyes that widened as Jon slid his hands up the dress.

“Jon,” Sansa whimpered, “The tacos, our lunch-” Jon pulled her to her feet and led her into the living room, setting her down on the sofa while he murmured that they had ten minutes and he intended to make the most of it. Sansa leaned against the back of the sofa, sighing that she didn’t understand how he could possible find her attractive at this point.

Jon, who had been about to dip his head under the hem of her dress, stopped suddenly, looking up at his wife incredulously. “Sansa, are you serious?” he murmured. Jon slid her dress up over her belly, revealing the stretched out skin that made her grimace. He gazed at her bump lovingly, running his hands over the skin and kissing it.

“Sansa, you are _always_ beautiful to me, I will _always_ want you,” Jon murmured huskily. “If anything, I find you even more attractive, seeing you all swollen with my child.” Jon pulled her panties down and slipped two fingers inside her heat. Sansa threw her head back with a gasp, her hands immediately finding Jon’s hair.

He bent his head and began to lick up and down her slit gently, his groans sending reverberations through Sansa’s body. He looked back up at her, and upon seeing that she seemed much more relaxed, continued his declaration. “Knowing that _I_ filled you with my cum, Sansa,” Jon murmured against her wet flesh, licking and sucking her folds, “Knowing that you are carrying _my_ baby, that you are going to be the mother of _my_ child-” his comments were interrupted by Sansa’s loud shriek, his words and ministrations sending her over the edge rapidly.

Jon licked her through her orgasm, his fingers rubbing against her g-spot in an attempt to make her cum again. Once her shrieks had been reduced to whimpers, he murmured, “Knowing all that, Sansa, that makes me harder for you than I ever thought possible.”

“Jonnnnnn!” Sansa whined. She chanted his name like a prayer as he coaxed her through another orgasm, all sense of space and time having been entirely lost to her.

Jon kissed her belly and mound a few more times before reluctantly pulling his face and fingers away from her sopping pussy. The timer was going off in the kitchen, and he wanted her to relax just a bit more. He washed his hands and pulled the meat out of the oven, shutting it off and setting the pan to the side.

He walked back into the living room and grinned widely. Sansa was still slumped against the back of the sofa in a blissed-out heap. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing deeply, deep enough that Jon thought she might be asleep. He decided to leave her be for the time being, setting her dress back into place, and went to the kitchen to set about washing the dishes.

Jon poked his head into the living room every few minutes to check on Sansa, smiling at his beautiful wife, before returning to clean the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and managed to get about a half hour’s worth of work done before he went to wake up Sansa.

She was still in the same position, and he kissed her forehead gently, rubbing his hands over her arms. “Sansa,” he murmured, “I’m sorry baby but you need to wake up, we have to go to Dr. Luwin’s now.”

Sansa opened her eyes slowly, smiling up at her husband’s face. She yawned and stretched and pulled Jon down for a kiss, murmuring against his lips how much she loved him. Jon already gave Sansa at least one orgasm (more like several, let’s be real) on a daily basis, but he made a mental note that an afternoon one really seemed to relax her.

The relaxation, unfortunately, was not meant to last. Once they were checked in at the doctor’s office, they were greeted with the news that their baby girl was in breech. Dr. Luwin explained that it was not a big deal, that they still had plenty of time for her to flip into delivery position. But Jon could see the panic in Sansa’s eyes, and he knew it was because she’d read about breech babies and how they usually have to be delivered via c-section.

Dr. Luwin gave the couple information about how to get the baby into delivery position, because he wasn’t entirely convinced that a version was the best option. When Sansa raised the issue of needing a c-section, Dr. Luwin took a moment and removed his glasses, taking her hands in his.

“I don’t want you to worry about that just yet, Sansa,” Dr. Luwin soothed. “If it happens, it happens, but all you need to worry about is keeping yourself as calm as possible until it’s time for your little girl to arrive. Okay?” Sansa nodded with a sniffle, and Dr. Luwin excused himself. Sansa started to cry, and Jon scooped her into his arms as best he could, letting her lean against him as she sat on the exam table.

A nurse came in to check on them and smiled understandingly at Jon when he met her eyes and tried to silently communicate that they needed a minute. Jon read the printouts to Sansa about how they could get their girl to flip into the right position while she got dressed, which seemed to calm her down slightly. Jon kept his arms around her as they drove home, and suggested she go lie down for a bit while he called the chiropractor and acupuncturist Dr. Luwin recommended.

Jon got the appointments scheduled and did a bit more work before going to check on Sansa. She was on her phone, and he could tell from the tears on her cheeks that she’d been down the internet rabbit hole.

“Sansa,” he murmured as he sat on the bed. “Stop reading horror stories, they’re just going to make you feel worse.” He took the phone out of her hand and set it on the bedside table before curling up beside her on the bed.

“I know this is frightening, baby,” he said quietly, tucking her head under his chin. Sansa whimpered but let him hold her, soothing her fears with his sweet words. “Whether she comes naturally, or with you doped up and on an operating table, we are going to have our baby girl soon, and we are going to love her endlessly.” He kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair.

“That little girl is going to change our worlds, you and I are going to be parents, and I’m going to be right there with you every step of the way, holding your hand and kissing your forehead.”

He lowered his mouth to whisper in her ear, “And kissing anywhere else you’d like me to.” Sansa chuckled and mumbled, “Does sex help turn the baby?” Jon laughed and shook his head.

“I didn’t see anything about that in the information Dr. Luwin gave us, but I’m willing to try anything, even if just to make you smile and relax.”

Sansa tilted her head to look up at her husband, eyes shining with tears that were no longer from fear, but from serene happiness.

“I love you, Jon,” Sansa whispered against his lips before claiming them. “I love you so much, Sansa,” he murmured back, “And I always will.”

_Everything will be fine in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up tomorrow!!! You guys are the best, your comments give me life <3 
> 
> I've never been pregnant, so all my "knowledge" comes from the internet.  
> [Info on breech births](http://americanpregnancy.org/labor-and-birth/breech-presentation/)  
> [Freezer Meals](https://www.howsweeteats.com/2015/02/that-one-time-that-i-made-ten-million-freezer-meals-part-two/)
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


	30. 39 Weeks: Delivery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Snow arrives!!

Sansa’s first strong contraction came at 9:30 p.m. on June 23rd. She was brushing her teeth, exhausted from a day of just  _ existing  _ at 39 weeks pregnant, when she felt the first wave through her lower abdomen and pelvis. She gripped the sink, setting her toothbrush down for a moment as she caught her breath. She must’ve let out a small squeak because Jon came into the bathroom, his mild concern changing  _ rapidly  _ to panic. 

“Sansa!” Jon hurried to her side. “Is it time?” Sansa shook her head and finished brushing her teeth, she knew as soon as she told Jon that it was  _ almost  _ time that he’d flip out. She was right. 

“That was definitely a contraction,” she said quietly, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Every emotion from panic to joy to abject terror ran through Jon’s face, and he grasped her arms, turning her gently. Jon, bless him, quickly calmed himself (she could practically hear his internal monologue telling him he needed to chill out and be strong for her), and asked her what she needed. 

“I just want to lie down,” Sansa whimpered. “It’s going to be a long night, Dr. Luwin said I don’t need to go in until they’re 8 minutes apart. Could you grab a towel so I can put it under me? I don’t want to ruin our bed when my water breaks.” 

Jon nodded and retrieved a towel from the linen closet before guiding her into the bedroom. She could feel his hand shaking, and she squeezed it lovingly. “Everything is fine, Jon,” Sansa murmured. “Just think, if she hadn’t been in breech at my last check-up, we would have to wait until I was 5 minutes apart!” Jon barely cracked a smile. Sansa knew he was thinking he would prefer that over being concerned that she might need to have a c-section delivery. 

Dr. Luwin had really fought Sansa on her options. The baby flipped into the right position after a few chiropractic visits, but as of her 38-week check-up, she was back in breech. She wanted to give the baby time to flip back into delivery, he insisted on scheduling a version, which was, coincidentally, set for the next morning. Sansa couldn’t help but beat herself up a little for not letting Dr. Luwin do the version sooner. 

Sansa got little to no sleep. Jon didn’t fall asleep until 5 a.m. Every time Sansa breathed, any time she moved, his eyes shot open in a panic. She was using a labor app to time her contractions, and she tried to keep quiet because she desperately wanted him to get some rest.

This was labor, no doubt about it. They started out every 20 minutes or so, and she managed to doze off here and there, but every time she felt that sharp pain, it jolted her back to consciousness. By 7, they were at the 8-minute mark, and Sansa reluctantly nudged Jon awake. He sprang into action, double checking their go-bags and helping her get dressed. She was in the bathroom when her water broke,  _ thank god,  _ but that sent them into another level of freak-out. 

Jon texted Arya, who knew to be on standby to alert the presses and get the Stark family on the road to New York. Sansa tried to keep breathing deeply, but the fact that it was really  _ happening  _ kept her from being any level of calm. 

They finally got into Jon’s car, his driver had been on call for the previous week, staying in a guest suite at the apartment building. The butterflies in Sansa’s stomach grew, briefly overwhelming the vise-grip those damn contractions had her belly in. She thanked herself for getting an apartment close to her hospital, but it still took half an hour with traffic. 

Jon and Sansa heaved very loud sighs of relief when they finally pulled up to the hospital and checked in.  

Sansa only let Jon’s hand go when she changed into the gown and birthing robe and got into her hospital bed. She clutched it again as soon as she was settled, and he could see the tears in her eyes. “Sansa?” he asked. “Do you want me to get some ice for you?” 

She shook her head. “Not yet, just promise you’ll stay with me.” 

Jon kissed her wrist softly. “I’m not going anywhere, Sansa. I packed some Red Bull in the go bag in case I get sleepy.” That made Sansa chuckle; one of the couples in their Lamaze class told them during the wife’s first labor, the husband nodded off, and the warning glare Sansa gave Jon after that story must’ve scared him into action.

A few tears fell onto her cheeks, and Jon brushed them off with his thumb. “What is it, honey? Besides everything.” He was desperate to keep her laughing and smiling as long as he possibly could. 

Sansa’s chin quivered. “I’m scared. I have a bad feeling she’s back in breech, and I’ll have to have a C-section.” 

Jon leaned down to kiss her forehead. “If that happens, I will be right there holding your hand. And staring into your eyes almost creepily, because I will absolutely not be looking at what they’re doing in there.” Sansa smiled a little and his heart soared. 

“I love you, Jon,” she whispered. He kissed her forehead again and rested his against it. “I love you too, baby.”

It’s a good thing they got their moment of sweetness in when they did, because shortly after, it was a flurry of action. 

Dr. Luwin came in, and the tears of relief Sansa burst into (because he was the doctor on call that day) quickly turned to tears of despair when he confirmed her fears. 

“I’m sorry, Sansa,” he said, “The baby has flipped back into breech.”

Sansa wailed, and Jon desperately stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. Dr. Luwin pulled a stool up and sat on Sansa’s other side, and took her other hand.

“Sansa, look at me,” Dr. Luwin said calmly. “I am going to get you through this, you and your baby are going to be just fine, okay? You’ve been my patient for a decade, and I’m not going to fail you now.” Sansa cried harder. “Okay now, you have to take some deep breaths, because you are putting a strain on your body in this exacerbated state. Jon?” 

Jon met the doctor’s eyes and nodded. He reached over to gently tilt Sansa’s face towards him. She whimpered and sniffled, but met his eyes. “Sansa, I know this is scary and I know I can’t even begin to understand how you are feeling.” He brushed the hair from her sweaty forehead before continuing, “You can do this, Sansa Snow. You are the strongest, toughest woman I’ve ever met, you are a warrior. I’ve got your back, but you don’t even need me. You’re  _ that  _ strong. What do you say, hmm? You got this?”

Sansa smiled at him through her tears and nodded. “I got this,” she murmured. Jon kissed her sweetly, and rested his forehead against hers again (that seemed to have soothed her earlier). “Alright, let’s do this.” 

Holding her hand through getting an epidural was brutal. All Jon could do was squeeze her hand back and tell her how strong and brave she was, and how much he loved her. They wheeled Sansa into the operating room and handed Jon scrubs to change into. She couldn’t help but giggle at how cute he was in the blue scrubs, and Jon struck a silly pose for her. 

He sat next to her head, kissing her forehead and rubbing her arms soothingly. “How are you feeling, baby?” Jon asked. 

Sansa’s eyes watered. “I’m scared,” she whispered. “But at least I can’t feel anything anymore.” 

Dr. Luwin came into the OR then and told her she had nothing to be worried about, that he’d delivered thousands of babies and he wasn’t about to let one of his favorite patients down. 

The room was remarkably calm, from everything Sansa watched on television, she expected it to be frantic and loud. But they had her birth playlist playing over the speakers, and Dr. Luwin made sure each of the scrub nurses introduced themselves. 

“Are you ready, Sansa?” Dr. Luwin asked as they got into position. Sansa let out a whimper but nodded, and Jon scooted in closer to her. They kept their eyes locked on each other the entire time, whispering how much they loved each other, how grateful they were to have found each other. They made a last minute bet on what color their daughter’s hair would be (Sansa bet black, Jon bet red), and Jon kissed his wife’s forehead anytime her smile faltered. 

Sansa thought about her mother briefly, not wanting to send her body into distress by weeping on the operating table. She remembered her mother had a c-section for Rickon, and she muttered to Jon that she wished she’d asked her father about how that went. 

Jon blushed and admitted that he  _ did  _ ask Ned, and he decided against telling Sansa because he didn’t want her to worry. Sansa frowned at him, but he explained quickly that Ned’s recollection was based on his experience, and how terrified he was. He’d said Catelyn’s experience was easy-breezy since she had an epidural and was relieved to not have to push for her last baby. 

“This is taking a while,” Sansa murmured to Jon after a bit. “Not too much longer,” Dr. Luwin assured her. 

Sansa’s eyes watered again, and Jon racked his brain for other topics of conversation. “Where do you want to go on vacation, Sansa?” he asked. “With our daughter, or just the two of us?” 

She smiled at him so sweetly, it was obvious that his goal was to keep her mind off what was happening as much as possible. “I’d like to go to the Caribbean, I’ve always wanted to see clear blue water,” she replied. 

“Ooh, that’s a nice choice,” Dr. Luwin chimed in. “I went to Aruba every year with my family when my kids were small, it’s a lovely place. And speaking of kids-” 

Dr. Luwin was cut off by the  _ extremely  _ shrill cries of their daughter. “The baby is out!” Dr. Luwin declared. “Jon, if you’d like to stand-” Jon was on his feet before the doctor could finish the sentence. Their daughter, tiny and shriveled and with a headful of bright red hair, was wiped down as Dr. Luwin offered the clamp to Jon so he could cut the cord. They handed him the baby as soon as he was finished, and he sat in his chair next to Sansa in disbelief, holding her up to her mother’s face. 

Sansa and Jon were both sobbing, their daughter’s shrieking cries matching them in volume. “I love you so much, Sansa,” Jon cried. “I love you too, Jon,” Sansa cried back. 

They closed Sansa up quickly and wheeled her into the recovery room with Jon and the baby in tow. The nurses checked their daughter out and her vital signs were excellent, so the new family was able to stay together as a unit immediately. 

Sansa was a little out of it, so Jon sat on the hospital bed next to her and helped her hold the baby in her arms. They stared at their daughter in awe, the beeping of Sansa’s monitors the only noise filling the room once the baby calmed down. Sansa knew her family was itching to get back and see them, but she wanted a little more time with just Jon and the baby, so she asked a nurse to keep them at bay for just another hour.

The hour went by in a blur, with the new parents staring at their daughter continuously, marveling at how tiny and perfect she was. She squealed and wriggled, her eyes wide open and taking in the world around her. The stimuli were about to get a lot more intense, because Sansa could  _ hear  _ her family from down the hall.

The Starks came into the room quieter than she expected, but everyone immediately started crying, including all the boys. The family gathered around the bed, and together, Sansa and Jon introduced them to their daughter.

_ Lila Catelyn Snow _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling readers, thank you SO much for sticking with me. I cannot tell you how much your responses to this story have meant to me. I am so incredibly grateful for all the love and encouragement you have sent my way <3 
> 
> A couple of closing notes:  
> ~I gave Lila my mom's birthday, June 24th, cuz I'm cute/extra like that.  
> ~Breech births are usually dealt with as scheduled c-sections, but I wanted drama (naturally)
> 
> Most important note:  
> There WILL be a Part 2! I knew as of chapter 18 that I wasn't going to be able to let this family go. Part 2 will pick up after a time jump and feature snippets of their lives together as a family. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be starting it, but I've got a lot of it mapped out already. 
> 
> Thank you all again from the bottom of my heart <3 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
